Nueva vida
by LittlePieceOfMyMind
Summary: Bella es una joven psicóloga que se muda desde el pequeño Forks hasta la Gran Manzana con un nuevo propósito: cambiar su vida. En su camino se colará un huraño y arrollador Edward y todo el clan Cullen por completo. M por futuros Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que haya en el otro lado... si es que hay alguien ;) Aquí os dejo mi primera historia. La verdad es que llevo muchos años por estos lares, pero nunca me había animado a escribir nada, supongo que tengo más madera de lectora que de "escritora" (si es que se puede llamar así a lo que he hecho con esta historia). En cualquier caso aquí os dejo este pequeño relato. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 _Sinopsis_ :

Bella es una joven psicóloga que se muda desde el pequeño Forks, después de un desengaño amoroso, hasta la Gran Manzana con un nuevo propósito: cambiar su vida. En su camino se colará un huraño Edward y todo el clan Cullen por completo.


	2. Año nuevo, vida nueva

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **Bella POV**

Año nuevo vida nueva. Probablemente unas de las frases más repetidas las primeras semanas de cada año. La repetimos año tras año posiblemente desde que dejamos la dulce infancia y nos volvemos unos adolescentes soñadores dispuestos a cambiar el mundo en un solo respiro. Después creces y aprendes, bueno… mejor dicho la vida se encarga de demostrarte que las cosas no son tan increíbles como habías pensado y que quizás te pasaste haciendo volar tu imaginación, que quizás una o dos películas de Hollywood menos, o diez, te habrían hecho ser un poco más realista y no crear un futuro imposible.

Cuando acabé el instituto pensaba que la amistad con aquellas personas con las que había pasado toda mi vida en este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks me acompañarían para siempre, jugaríamos a las cartas juntas mientras nos peleábamos por qué nieto es más guapo o listo. Hoy sé que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano (y me sobran) a aquellos con los que mantengo contacto. Ángela y su novio Eric. También estaba Jacob y su mujer Nessie. Ellos no fueron al colegio conmigo, pero aun así eran casi parte de mi pequeña familia. Su padre, Bill, y Charlie eran íntimos, y nosotros nos criamos tratándonos prácticamente como primos debido a los constantes viajes a nuestra pequeña casita a las orillas de la playa de la Push. Lo dicho, me sobran dedos de las manos. Los demás al margen de la felicitación de cumpleaños obligada por Facebook cada año y algún que otro saludo por la calle, poco sé de ellos.

Y el amor… Bueno eso es otra historia. Una historia desastrosa en mi caso. Imposible mantener una relación duradera lo que me llevo a alguna que otra (más bien pocas) relaciones sin más complicaciones que decidir qué hacer en los fines de semana. En la universidad no tenía tiempo, cuando acabé el trabajo me absorbió, y ahora… Aquí estoy un viernes por la noche con una copa de vino blanco intentando guardar en unas cuantas cajas los restos de mi última relación. Sam Ulley. Un amigo de toda la vida de la familia, veterinario y gran persona... Hasta que le encontré en mi cama con una amiga… No de esas que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, pero aun así dolió. Jessica Stanley. El día antes de Nochevieja. Lo que me llevó irrevocablemente a mi nuevo propósito "año nuevo, vida nueva".

Una vez pasó la vorágine de las fiestas de navidad, llegué al hospital donde trabajaba desde que me gradué como Psicóloga (formaba parte de un proyecto integrado por diferentes profesionales a nivel nacional para ayudar a niños de ambientes desestructurados a encauzar su vida) y les pedí que me destinarán a cualquier otra delegación del proyecto en otro estado. Solo puse una condición: que no escatimaran en kilómetros. Lejos. Quería irme lo más lejos de Forks. Los cuchicheos sobre el ataque de cuernos me estaban volviendo loca. Mi madre decía que acabaría llegando un nuevo cotilleo, más fresco y suculento y me dejarían en paz. Papá miraba a mamá con cara de resignación. Él como buen policía, pero sobretodo como habitante de Forks, sabía que siempre sería la cuernuda de Forks.

Con la segunda copa de vino ya no sabía muy bien lo que guardaba en las cajas, aunque supongo que no importaba mucho cuando la mayoría acabarían en el desván de René y Charlie (mis padres) acumulando polvo hasta la eternidad. Las cosas necesarias eran pocas y estaban apartadas y ordenadas gracias a Ángela. Ella había decidido que la ropa y objetos sentimentales debían viajar conmigo para mantener un lazo de unión con mi anterior vida. Para la nostalgia, decía. Así que el lunes iría a la empresa de transportes para que el primer lunes de marzo estuvieran en mi nuevo hogar. En mi nueva ciudad. Junto mi nueva vida. Mi nueva yo. En Nueva York.


	3. New York, New York

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :)

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **Bella POV**

Mi nueva vida era estresante. Había insistido a Charlie y René en que quería hacerlo sola, que yo podía hacerme cargo de todo y ahora solo quería llorar. Bueno no literalmente, pero casi. El apartamento era genial, un poco polvoriento, pero nada que una aspiradora y un plumero no hayan solucionado. Estaba en Dumbo (Brooklyn), un barrio bastante de moda entre los artistas. Me había costado un pellizco de mis ahorros, pero nada comparado con los precios en Manhantan.

Llevaba una semana aquí, mañana me incorporaba a mi nuevo trabajo y aún no tenía ni la mitad de las cosas en su sitio. Situarme en la ciudad, comprar aquello necesario para sobrevivir y pelearme con los de la compañía de teléfono para que me instalaran internet había sido un trabajo titánico y en consecuencia de eso (y de los museos y cantidad de cosas que ofrece esta ciudad) mi ropa y los pocos objetos de valor que había traído conmigo seguían en cajas. Decidí que no lo podía posponer más y lo ordené todo para mañana comenzar con fuerzas mi nueva vida.

Lunes por la mañana, metro de Nueva York. Mi nueva vida era estresante, muy estresante, demasiado estresante. Y olía a sudor. Como puede ser que a las 8:00 de la mañana haya gente en el metro que huele a sudor. Nota mental: conseguir una bici. Conseguí llegar al hospital a tiempo y encontrar en ese enorme edificio la sección de Recursos Humanos. Firmé todo lo que tenía que firmar, me dieron todos los pases, acreditaciones y demás papeles que posiblemente tardara medio día en perder y me explicaron cómo llegar a la zona donde estaba mi equipo de trabajo. No lo encontré. Pero ahora sé dónde está la cafetería, la sala de partos, y no menos importante, la sala dónde guardan mantas del hospital. Una simpática enfermera se apiadó de mí y me acompaño hasta "mi zona".

Cuando llegué allí me esperaba el psiquiatra con el que trabajaría. Alto, guapo, rubio y con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que he visto nunca. Mónica, la enfermera que me había acompañado hasta allí me dijo que se llamaba Jasper, que era el futuro yerno del director del hospital y que estaba muy enamorado de su novia, Alice. Supongo que mi nueva vida amorosa seguía con la misma suerte que la de mi vida anterior…vamos, totalmente carente de suerte.

\- Hola, soy el Dr. Whitlock pero todos por aquí me llaman Jasper. Soy tu compañero de equipo – Se presentó con una sonrisa en la cara en todo momento. Parecía realmente muy simpático y amable-

\- Hola soy Bella, encantada.

\- Me han dicho que ya formabas parte del mismo proyecto, pero en Seattle, ¿no?

\- Bueno en un pueblo de la zona, Forks. – Puso su mejor cara de póker, pero pude ver a sus neuronas intentando fallidamente situar el pequeño pueblo en el mapa -

\- En todo caso como ya sabes cómo funciona toda la dinámica ¿qué te parece si te presento a los demás miembros y te hago una pequeña ruta turística por el hospital?

\- Bien, perfecto. Mientras no me dejes sola en ningún lado. Sinceramente con mi orientación dudo que pueda volver – Jasper se carcajeó y yo sólo podía rezar por no perderle de vista, dudaba que la enferma simpática me encontrara por segunda vez en el hospital-

Nos pasamos parte de la mañana con temas de trámites y pequeños cotilleos sobre la gente del equipo. Jasper me caía bien. De hecho, me recordaba bastante a Jacob, el hijo del mejor amigo de papá. Siempre había sido fácil hablar, entendía mi humor y encajábamos bien.

A la hora de comer bajamos al comedor de personal. Eso lo conocía gracias a mi nula orientación. Allí nos encontramos con el director del Hospital, Carlise Cullen. Un hombre extremadamente guapo para su edad. Aunque si algo destacaba más que su belleza era su simpatía e inteligencia. Cuando acabamos de comer me preguntaba si para formar parte del "Clan Cullen" hacían pruebas de selección… Bueno solo conocía a dos personas, pero eran demasiado listas, amables y bellas para ser simple casualidad. Me obligue a dejar de pensar en tonterías, mi cabeza con frecuencia divagaba y era mejor concentrase que cagarla el primer día.

Todo iba muy rápido, los días pasaban volando con Jasper a pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo habíamos entablado algo así como una amistad. Se sentía bien saber que hay alguien en esta ciudad con el que puedes hablar, a veces se me hacía duro volver a una casa vacía.

El trabajo se acumulaba, estábamos en una época de mucha vorágine, papeleos, nuevos grupos, nuevas líneas de trabajo... Rachel, la secretaria de nuestra área, se había puesto enferma y cómo no sé estar callada me tocaba hacer parte de su trabajo. Así que estaba liada con tema financiación del proyecto. Aunque nuestro proyecto dependía del Estado había una parte de prácticas para chicos mayores que necesitábamos la implicación de algunas empresas. Así que con un gran listado de las empresas de la ciudad procedí a enviar nuestras solicitudes con un mail común para todas ellas. No tenía tiempo para personalizar cada mail. Me llamó la atención que a mano Rachel tenia escrito una dirección ECullen con el único apunte de "enviar personalmente". ¿Era una especie de clave secreta? Me daba igual, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para intentar descifrar la mente de una persona que apenas conocía, así que decidí enviar el mismo mail que al resto de las empresas.

Rachel no volvía, llevaba un mes y yo estaba un poco más cerca de acabar completamente desbordada por el trabajo. Ayer me quedé dormida en el metro de vuelta a casa y casi me desmayo al darme cuenta que tardaría 1 hora más en llegar a casa de lo previsto. Solo quería mi cama. Rápido. Ya.

Hoy era un día de perros, el grupo terapéutico había sido un caos, los de administración nos pedían datos que no encontrábamos, Jasper y yo perdíamos el tiempo constantemente con cosas que no eran nuestro dominio y nos sentíamos desbordados y muy frustrados. Así que cuando llegó la hora del café y nos sentamos en la pequeña salita sólo queríamos dejarlo todo atrás y fugarnos del trabajo.

\- No puedo más – comentó Jasper desesperado- Creo que voy a hablar urgentemente con Carlise para que nos ponga una secretaria de sustitución. Un Excel más y seré yo quien se ponga enfermo.

\- No te quejes yo no paro de recibir mail con excusas baratas de prácticamente todas las empresas con las que contactamos – este tema me sacaba de mis casillas. Los chicos necesitaban un lugar en el que anclarse para encontrar su camino. Como siempre que me irritaban cosas que estaban fuera decidí saborear mi dulce y anhelado café, esperando encontrar la calma y las respuestas a mis problemas. Sobra decir que no funciona. El café está bueno, pero no hace milagros. -

\- Alice tiene muchas ganas de conocerte – me dijo Jasper más animado, como siempre que hablaba de la dulce Alice. Juro que prácticamente la conocía solo con lo que hablaban de ella Carlise y Jasper. Era una especie de rutina comer juntos durante algunos días a la semana. Eran encantadores. -

\- Y yo a ella – comenté sinceramente-

\- Te agradece todas las horas que haces de más para dejar que salga un poco antes para ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda – comentó un poco vergonzoso. Sabía que no le gustaba pedir favores, pero según él, Alice lo había amenazado para que fuera a escoger las cosas de la boda con ella -

\- No es ningún problema. Soy nueva aquí y no tengo mucha gente que me llene mis ratos libres con planes – Solo de pensarlo me desolaba. Esto no era "mi nueva vida perfecta"-

\- Ya sobre eso… - de repente se estiró y se puso algo nervioso- Alice insiste en que vengas este viernes a casa a cenar. Serán solo unos amigos cercanos del instituto, mi cuñado y su mujer. No es nada del otro mundo, pero Alice está haciendo un curso de cocina y nos invita a cenar. Entiendo que no quieras venir, yo tampoco querría. No te sientas obligada a nada, por favor. – comentó resignado-

Me reí con ganas de su cara, pero aun así acepté, tenía ganas de conocer a gente y después de tanto estrés me merecía algo de desconexión. – Iré, así conoceré a Alice. Además, después de tanto trabajo merecemos un poco de diversión.

-Yo no lo llamaría diversión, tenemos altas probabilidades de morir envenenados. – contestó resignado. -

Volvimos al trabajo algo más relajados. Apreciaba a Jasper, en ese mes que había estado trabajando con él me había demostrado que era un gran compañero, te ayudaba cuando lo necesitabas, hacía su trabajo de manera impecable y siempre intentaba ayudar a todos y sus pacientes lo adoraban. No podría decir ni cómo ni cuándo, pero en un tiempo fugaz Jasper había pasado a ocupar uno de esos dedos de la mano hasta ahora destinados a tan pocas personas.

Cuando llegué a casa el jueves por la noche, me senté en el sofá con una copa de vino blanco dispuesta a apagar mi cerebro con cualquier cosa que dieran por la tele. Solo quería desconectar. Error. No sabía para que quería tantos canales si en ninguno había nada interesante. Cogí el ordenador y me dispuse a mirar en Facebook la vida y aventuras de "mis amistades". Buf, otro error más. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie es tan feliz como demuestran sus redes sociales. Y aquí estaba yo más cabreada de lo que estaba al principio de la noche. Cerré Facebook y abrí mi bandeja de entrada del email. Contesté un email de Ángela, otro de mamá en el qué me contaba algo de un nuevo curso de Yoga, y otro de papá. Este último me sorprendió, no era la persona más moderna del mundo, así que supongo que realmente tenía ganas de hablar conmigo si estaba haciendo ese esfuerzo tecnológico. En su mail me explaye un poco más. Los echaba mucho de menos.

Bajé en la bandeja y, aparte de mucho spam, encontré un nuevo mail de las empresas con las que me había puesto en contacto semanas atrás para nuestro proyecto solidario.

De: Edward Cullen

Para: Bella swan

Asunto: Proyecto solidario "encuentra tu pasión"

Querida Señorita Swan,

A pesar que estoy al tanto del programa que llevan a cabo, yo no me dedico a esos asuntos. Hay un departamento que gestiona nuestra obra social. Son a ellos y no al director general al que debería enviar este email. Ha perdido un tiempo muy valioso y me ha hecho perder el mío también. Espero que este error no se vuelva a repetir o me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto. Competencia y eficiencia son claves en cualquier empresa, por muy solidaria que sea.

Atentamente,

Edward Cullen.

Presidente de Cullen Corporation.

Otro error más para cerrar mi maravilloso día. Genial. Idiota. Según me había dicho Jasper este hombre tan simpático era el hermano mayor de Alice. Y a juzgar por lo que acababa de leer me confirma que no todo el mundo en el "clan Cullen" son simpáticos. Y con un nuevo nombre en mi lista negra, apagué la tele, el ordenador, me acabé mi adorada copa de vino y me fui a la cama. Mejor dormir que acumular un error más.


	4. Año nuevo, vida social nueva

**AÑO NUEVO, VIDA SOCIAL NUEVA.**

 **Bella POV**

Era viernes. Y aunque el metro seguía oliendo a sudor y mi agenda continuaba más llena de lo que debería, la perspectiva de un fin de semana por delante hacía que todo se viese mejor, como más claro, más positivo.

\- Entonces ¿estás segura que quieres que le diga Alice que ponga un plato más en la mesa esta noche? – me dijo Jasper mientras nos preparábamos un café en la sala de descanso. Esa sala era mi oasis personal, lo juro. –

\- Cualquiera diría que sigues pensando en que Alice nos va a envenenar – comenté entre risas-

\- Tú ríete… cuando te pases el fin de semana vomitando por una intoxicación no digas que no te avisé – Comenzaba a preocuparme sobre las habilidades culinarias de Alice, aunque no lo suficiente para cancelar una de las pocas situaciones sociales que había tenido desde que llegué a la ciudad. –

\- Y ¿quién más me dijiste que irán? – intenté sacar el tema sutilmente, pero si Edward Cullen estaba quizás le tiraba los entrantes por la cabeza… y el postre. No me quitaba su email de la cabeza y encima sus empleados del área social de Cullen Holdings me estaban pidiendo demasiados papeles. Deseaba que Rachel volviera. Quizás fuera yo misma a su casa a buscarla si esto continuaba así y la traería arrastrando hasta su silla de trabajo. –

\- Un par de amigos y Emmet y Rose. Ya sabes el hermano mediano de Alice y su esposa. Son muy simpáticos y abiertos, te caerán bien. – dijo con convicción Jasper mientras se comía un donut.

\- ¿Carlise y Esme no vendrán? – Tenía un master en prácticamente todo el "clan Cullen". Efectos colaterales de compartir comidas con Jasper y Carlise.

\- Ellos se quedarán cuidando de la pequeña Olivia. De vez en cuando Emmet y Rose se la dejan para salir a cenar y tener "tiempo de pareja de calidad". Palabras de Emmet no mías – Explicó Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa. Olivia era la hija de 4 años de Emmet y Rose. Carlise podía pasar horas hablando de su pequeña nieta. La adoraba. –

\- ¿Y tú otro cuñado? Edwin se llamaba? – vale… me estaba haciendo la tonta, tenía el nombre de Edward Cullen grabado en mi mente… y en mi lista negra.

\- Edward – corrigió entre risas Jasper- No le gustará saber que le llamas Edwin. No él no vendrá, está de viaje de negocios. Vancouver creo.

\- Oh qué pena… Al menos alguien sobrevivirá a las dotes culinarias de Alice – de repente deseé que fuera a la cena. Un dolor de estómago por intoxicación alimentaria seguro que le haría perder más el tiempo que contestar un simple email con algo de educación y simpatía –

\- Jasper rió con ganas y añadió – Entonces te esperamos en casa alrededor de las 8. ¿Necesitas que te pase a buscar? No me gustaría que fueras sola a esas horas.

\- No hace falta. Quédate en casa y asegúrate que Alice no quema nada. Yo llegaré bien, ya sabes que no vivís muy lejos de mi casa. – añadí segura que hasta casa de Jasper había apenas 15 minutos andando. Varios días al salir tarde de trabajar me había acercado en coche hasta mi apartamento porque le pillaba de camino. –

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de que alguien volviese a trabajar. Rachel volvía el lunes. Gloria para mis oídos. Lo que principalmente significaba que yo tendría todo mi tiempo para dedicarme exclusivamente a mis pacientes, pero sobretodo que dejaría de ocuparme de la parte administrativa. Que a su vez significaba que dejaría de tener que contestar los mails de los quisquillosos de Cullen Holdings. De verdad, a veces tenía la seguridad que se inventaban nombres de documentos, era imposible que todo lo que pedían existiese. No entendía como siendo Jasper y Carlise miembros de la misma familia que el _estoytanocupadoquenopuedocontestaremails Cullen_ necesitase tanta información. Bastaba que descolgase el teléfono y llamase a su cuñado. Él ganaba tiempo e información y yo ganaba paz mental. Últimamente mi lista negra crecía tan rápido como los dedos de los empleados de esa empresa podían tardar en teclear un mail. Pero a partir del lunes no sería más mi problema sino el de Rachel. Y eso me hacía sentir bien. Lo sentía por Rachel, pero no tanto como para no brindar mentalmente por mi liberación.

Antes de ir a casa de Jasper y Alice me pasé por el supermercado para comprar un par de botellas de vino. No quería llegar con las manos vacías. Aproveché el corto paseo para llamar a mamá y papá.

-¡Hola cariño! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin llamar! Te echábamos tanto de menos – me contestó mi madre con voz lastimera. –

\- Mamá, hablamos ayer. – siempre hacia lo mismo. Si fuera por ella estaría todo el tiempo al teléfono explicándome las maravillas de su nueva clase de costura. Ya se había cansado del yoga y había decidido ir a por algo más tradicional, según ella. –

\- Para mí nunca es suficiente – contraatacó. –

\- ¿Me intentas hacer sentir culpable porque no voy a ir al babyshower de Jacob y Nessie? -llevaba insistiendo semanas. No podía ir, tenía demasiado trabajo aquí. Jacob lo entendía y Nessie también… mi madre no tanto. –

\- Hombre ya que sacas el tema….

\- Deja de molestar a Bella y pásame el teléfono, yo sí que llevo días sin hablar con mi pequeña – oh papa! Siempre dispuesto a salvarme de los interrogatorios de mamá. –

\- Hola papá – contesté enseguida. Realmente tenía ganas de hablar con él. Las últimas veces siempre que había llamado estaba en la comisaria. Y como no es amigo de las nuevas tecnologías no tenía móvil. De hecho, sí tenía, pero siempre sin batería, así que era como no tener ninguno- ¿Todo en orden por Forks?

\- Cariño sabes que lo más interesante del pueblo son las llamadas de la vieja Sra. Robins sobre las aventuras de su gato – me hizo reír mi padre- Así que dime qué tal te va todo a ti.

\- Muy bien papá. Mucho trabajo, pero me gusta mucho estar aquí. He conocido a una nueva vecina, Tanya, creo que es un poco mayor que yo y está separada, pero hemos quedado para dar un paseo por _el High line park_ este domingo. Bueno, si sobrevivo a la cena de esta noche… Alice, la prometida de Jasper, mi compañero de trabajo ¿te acuerdas?, me ha invitado a cocinar y me siento un poco conejillo de indias.

\- Me alegro mucho cariño, pero ya sabes sí la carne está verde no la comas – Contestó sincero y entre risas –

\- Papá te tengo que dejar que ya he llegado a casa de Alice y Jasper, mañana te llamo y hablamos un poco más.

\- No te preocupes por tus viejos cariño. Estamos bien, te echamos de menos pero no te dejes chantajear por tu madre, llama cuando puedas. Nosotros estamos bien sabiendo que tú estás feliz.

\- ¡Yo no le hago chantaje, Charlie! – se escuchaba gritar indignada a mi madre de fondo-

\- Está bien papá. Dale un beso a mamá y otro para ti. Hablamos en otro momento. Os quiero. – me despedí de ellos para poder llamar al timbre de casa de Jasper. -

Llamé al interfono del ático dónde vivían Jasper y Alice. Subí con los nervios a flor de piel. Llevarse bien con Jasper era fácil, muy fácil. Él era un ser social por naturaleza… yo no tanto. Me costaba un poco integrarme, me ponía nerviosa y divagaba. Bueno divagaba más de lo normal.

Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira. Respira. Inspira. Me armé de valor y piqué al timbre. De repente escuche un estridente grito. Seguido de pequeños gritos. Juraría que incluso escuche caer algo de cristal. ¿Dónde me estaba metiendo? A parte de una cocinera con pocas dotes culinarias, ¿qué más había allí dentro? Si me espabilaba tenía tiempo de llegar al ascensor sin que me vieran. El lunes ya me inventaría alguna escusa con Jasper. Sin darme cuenta la puerta se abrió y otro grito me perforo los oídos. Y sin tiempo para procesar nada unos pequeños brazos me rodearon del cuello. En serio, tendría que hablar seriamente con Jasper sobre su círculo íntimo de amistades.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh Bella qué ganas tenía de conocerte! Tanto tiempo escuchando hablar de ti y al fin te conozco. No puedes imaginar lo que he pensado en este momento. Además, tengo tanto que agradecerte por sustituir a Jasper cuando tenía que salir, me hubiese vuelto loca si lo tengo que preparar todo yo sola. Sabes a veces la gente se piensa que las bodas son cosa de las novias solo, pero yo creo que….

\- ¡Alice! Suelta a Bella y deja que entre en casa cariño– la interrumpió Jasper. En serio no conocía a nadie que pudiese decir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. ¿Habrá cogido aire antes?

\- Buenas noches. Encantada Alice, yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Traigo vino – contesté aún en shock por la cantidad de palabras que Alice podía decir en un segundo. Jasper y Alice me acompañaron al interior del piso. –

\- No te preocupes por Alice siempre es así. Bajo ningún concepto le des café y te acostumbraras. Por cierto, soy Rose Hale-Cullen. Su cuñada. – se presentó una mujer de metro ochenta muy elegantemente vestida y con una melena rubia que le llegaba a media espalda. Era imponente me hacía sentir como si fuese la hermana fea de Frodo Bolsón… si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

\- Encantada, yo soy Bella Swan. – contesté con una sonrisa, aunque un poco intimidada por tanta gente nueva de golpe. -

Entré hasta la sala que servía como comedor, el piso era espacioso y grande, aunque no enorme, y decorado con gran gusto. Desde la amplia ventana del comedor se podía ver el puente de Brooklyn y los edificios de Manhattan al fondo. Era realmente precioso. No me podía quejar de las vistas de mi apartamento, pero desde luego no me importaría cambiarlas por las de éste.

Le di las botellas de vino a Jasper y dejé que Alice me enseñase el apartamento. Seguramente a sugerencia de Jasper y Rose redujo la cantidad de palabras por minuto, pero aun así costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Alice era una chica menudita, no mucho más bajita que yo. Vestía con una falda ligera y jersey muy bonitos. Se notaba que tenía estilo, aunque supongo que es normal viniendo de una diseñadora de modas. Su pelo corto y en punta parecía ser complicado de peinar, pero ella lo llevaba con mucho estilo. Era muy simpática, me había caído bien y se notaba que le encantaba conocer gente. Hacía muy buena pareja con Jasper.

\- Sabes Bella, realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Jasper habla mucho de ti y papá también. Mamá lamenta perderse esta cena y conocerte, pero los días con Olivia son algo así como sagrados para ellos… en serio creo que nacieron para ser abuelos. – comentó con el tono risueño que daba la sensación de no perder nunca. -

\- Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conoceros. Si no he aceptado las invitaciones de Jasper antes es porque hemos estado llenos de trabajo y acababa agotada.

\- Lo entiendo de veras, no te preocupes. Además, estoy segura que vamos a ser grandes amigas. Sabes, a veces creo que veo el futuro – me comentó en tono cómplice-

\- ¿Así? – contesté riéndome – y ¿qué ves? Sabes no me importaría saber el número de la lotería de esta semana…

\- Mis hermanos también se reían de mí, pero ahora son incapaces de apostar en mi contra – contraatacó apuntando con un dedo a su cabeza- Y con respecto a ti, veo que seremos grandes amigas. Te lo aseguro. – me guiño el ojo. -

\- Oh si es así no tengo nada en contra.

Seguimos hasta la cocina y allí estaban dos hombres mirando con interés el horno.

\- ¡De verdad chicos, parad! Ya os he dicho que no se me ha quemado, que no os voy a envenenar y ¡que lo que hay en el horno no está vivo! – explotó Alice desesperada. Sospechaba que todos tenían miedo de sus dotes, no solo su prometido. -

\- ¡Oh eres tú! – chilló un hombre altísimo mientras me señalaba. Por todos los comentarios de Carlise sobre sus hijos acababa de descubrir a Emmet. Alto. Muy alto. Musculoso y moreno igual que Alice. Como llevaba el pelo corto no volaba cada punta para un lado, pero sospechaba que si se lo dejara crecer le pasaría lo mismo que a su hermana. -

\- ¿Soy yo? – Contesté confundida. Sin darme cuenta me vi envuelta en sus brazos con los pies colgando y posiblemente a punto de morir por falta de aire. Esta familia tenía un problema con la belleza y con los abrazos. No se pueden ser todos tan guapos, estaba segura que hacían _casting_ para formar parte. Lo de los abrazos…. Para eso tampoco tengo explicación.

\- Si no la sueltas la ahogaras. Entre tú y Alice os cargareis a medio Nueva York esta noche – le recrimino cariñosamente su mujer mientras aprovechaba para burlase cariñosamente de su cuñada. –

\- ¡En serio no sé cómo os tengo que decir que no va a morir nadie! No me he saltado ningún punto de las instrucciones – recrimino Alice acompañando su queja de un pequeño mohín y patada al suelo. -

\- Receta. Se llama receta, no instrucciones- la corrigió Emmet mientras soltaba una risotada –

\- Lo que sea. No vais a morir, así que dejad tranquila a Bella.

\- Por cierto, Bella – interrumpió Jasper intentando poner paz entre los hermanos- este es Mike un compañero de colegio de Edward y mío.

\- Encantada Mike – Mike era un chico de altura media, un tanto desgarbado. Se veía un poco tímido, pero bueno yo no era nadie para juzgarle en este caso-

\- Igualmente, Bella.

\- Basta de cháchara y vamos a cenar. Me muero de ganas de que probéis lo que he hecho. – rebatió Alice impaciente. -

Seguí a los demás hasta la mesa, y me senté al lado de Mike. Delante nuestro estaban Rose y Emmet y en cada una de las cabezas de la mesa Alice y Jasper. Éste último ayudó a novia a traer la comida que faltaba mientras que Emmet servía el vino.

A simple vista tenía buena pinta y olía realmente bien. Y si mis conocimientos culinarios no fallaban era pollo con ciertas hierbas aromáticas acompañado de patatas y varias verduras. Simple pero efectivo, desde luego. Levante la vista de la comida y todos tenían caras asustadas. No entendía el drama, seguramente habría algún episodio traumático detrás de la fama de Alice.

\- ¿No bendecimos la mesa? – preguntó Emmet-

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo hacemos? – contestó Alice –

\- Bueno, puesto que puede ser nuestra última…. – contestó Emmet pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase Alice le tiró su servilleta a la cabeza-

\- ¡OH cállate Emmet! Nadie va a morir. N.A.D.I.E – deletreó Alice enfadada con su hermano. -

Intentando poner un poco de paz y apiadándome de la pobre Alice intervine.

\- Bueno yo me ofrezco voluntaria para probar la primera si queréis. Realmente tiene muy buena pinta y huele muy bien. – contesté algo tímida cuando me di cuenta que había 5 pares de ojos mirándome con incredulidad. –

\- Veis, tendríais que ser como Bella. Muchas gracias. No me equivocaba cuando te dije que seriamos grandes amigas – respondió Alice con alegría. -

Me serví un poco de comida. Nunca me había sentido más observada en la vida. Creo que ni la propia Alice la tenía todas con ella a la hora de la verdad. Siguiendo todos mis movimientos conseguí coordinarme hasta llevar un trozo de carne a la boca. Mastiqué. Saboreé. Tragué. Y sobreviví. La verdad es que estaba delicioso. Cuando todos vieron que iba a por el siguiente bocado sin pensármelo se sirvieron y comenzó la cena. Alice me agradeció con una sonrisa enorme y susurrándome unas gracias.

Me lo estaba pasando muy bien. A media velada nos dirigimos al sofá para hacer más distendida la charla. Mike aprovechó para hablar conmigo un rato. Realmente no era tan tímido como pensaba. De hecho, era de los típicos chicos que intentaba ligar contigo con frases malas de discoteca. Necesitaba más que un par de copas de vino para soportarlo.

\- Así que conoces a Jasper desde crío… - intenté cambiar de tema. Sus intentos de ligoteo me estaban dejando sin escapatoria digna. –

\- Sí. Junto con Edward éramos inseparables. Bueno, Jasper y Edward eran inseparables y me adoptaron después que me peleara con mi mejor amigo John Harry Jr. – me explico Mike.-

\- Oh qué bien… - realmente no sabía muy bien qué decir. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien estas cosas. Con Sam comenzamos porque él insistió y podríamos decir que me cortejó, pero yo para ligar era más bien torpe. -

\- No me extraña que Edward no quiera venir. De adolescentes Alice le preparó la comida en uno de los viajes de Esme y Carlise y confundió ingredientes lo que llevó a Edward a mudarse prácticamente un fin de semana al baño de la intoxicación que pilló – explico entre risas Mike. -

Bueno, aunque fuera en el pasado el hermano menos simpático de la familia tuvo su merecido. En serio, tendría que trabajar esta rabia hacía una persona que ni tan siquiera conocía.

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde así que aproveche que Rose y Emmet salían para despedirme de la pareja anfitriona. Alice me hizo prometer, después de intercambiar los números de teléfono con todos los presentes, que iría a la barbacoa en casa de sus padres el próximo fin de semana. Con esa carita de no haber roto un plato no me pude negar.


	5. La barbacoa de la discordia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 _Bueno al final aparece Edward… Espero que no os decepcione. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo ;)_

 **LA BARBACOA DE LA DISCORDIA**

 **BPOV**

Era lunes y estaba llena de energía y con un optimismo poco propio de los lunes. Había pasado un fin de semana genial. A parte de la cena del viernes en casa de Jasper, el sábado me animé a salir a cenar y a tomar unas copas en un local de moda con unas compañeras del hospital y el domingo fui con Tanya (mi nueva vecina) de _brunch_ y a dar un paseo por un pequeño mercadillo de nuestra zona para acabar de decorar mi casa. Según Tanya mi apartamento necesitaba un toque personal. Si soy sincera ahora estaba mucho más bonito.

Era un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor. Para mi sola no necesitaba mucho más. Tenía una cocina mediana en la que podía cocinar mis magdalenas preferidas perfectamente. Un salón comedor bastante grande, con un sofá comodísimo para ver la tele y una butaca cerca de las ventanas desde dónde se veía el puente de Brooklyn mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té y mi mejor libro. Mi lugar preferido en todo el piso sin lugar a dudas. Un lugar para abstraerme en la lectura. Devoraba los libros y después me arrepentía de haberlos leído tan rápido y por lo tanto ya no sabría nada más de esos personajes que me habían acompañado, aunque fuera poco tiempo. Mi habitación estaba bien, tenía un baño incorporado y cabía una cama grande y mullida. No necesitaba nada más.

Cuando llegué a trabajar y vi a Rachel casi le beso los pies en señal de adoración. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a una secretaria. Hoy era el día en que quedaría libre de los mails, hojas de Excel y demás gestiones que solo conseguían ponerme de los nervios.

La semana pasó realmente rápida. Había quedado con Alice algunas tardes para hacer "cosas de amigas", según ella no podía ser que Jasper y su padre conocieran a su nueva mejor amiga mejor que ella misma. Palabras suyas, no mías. Algunas tardes incluso se nos habían unido Rose y la pequeña Olivia. Me había enamorado de esa niña desde el minuto uno. Era un calco de Rose pero en miniatura y con los hoyuelos de Emmet cuando sonreía.

Era viernes por la tarde tenía, estaba salivando solo de pensar en el fin de semana. Estaba archivando los últimos papeles cuando escuché el sonido de un mail entrante.

 _De: Edward Cullen_

 _Para: Bella Swan_

 _Asunto: Re:Proyecto solidario "encuentra tu pasión"_

 _Querida Señorita Swan,_

 _Veo que disfruta haciendo que mis empleados y yo perdamos nuestro valioso tiempo. Los encargados de nuestra área social me comunican que no tienen todos los documentos necesarios para comenzar el proceso que ustedes nos piden que hagamos._

 _Como entenderá estoy muy interesado en el proyecto así que le pediría que hiciera el favor de hacer su trabajo eficientemente y nos envíe la documentación que le hemos pedido._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Edward Cullen._

 _Presidente de Cullen Corporation._

¿De verdad esto me estaba pasando a mí? Comenzaba a pensar que Edward Cullen había venido al mundo para amargarme. Como puede ser que una persona a la que no conocía y con la que solo me había enviado dos emails me provocara tal rabia. Intenté no contestar y dejarle un post-it a Rachel para que lo solucionara ella. Por su interés en Cullen Holdings, algo me hacía pensar que estaría encantada de solucionar cualquier problema con Edward Cullen. Pero no pude. Mi bocota y mi impulsividad siempre me metían en problemas.

 _De: Bella Swan_

 _Para: Edward Cullen_

 _Asunto: Re:Proyecto solidario "encuentra tu pasión"_

 _Querido Sr. Cullen,_

 _Le puedo asegurar que no disfruto haciéndole perder su tiempo, ni a usted ni a nadie. Aunque no puedo asegurar que pueda decir lo mismo de usted._

 _Ya le enviamos toda la documentación y en el caso que le falte alguna más debería ponerse en contacto con nuestra secretaria, Rachel. No es mi trabajo enviar la documentación, simplemente echaba una mano a una compañera hace unas semanas, de ahí el error con el primer mail dirigido a usted. A partir de ahora quizás deba pedir explicaciones a sus empleados._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Bella Swan._

 _Psicóloga del proyecto "encuentra tu pasión"_

Si no fuera porque era el hijo de Carlise, que a parte de una bellísima persona era el director del hospital, y que su empresa se había comprometido a formar en prácticas a jóvenes de nuestro proyecto le enviaría a la mierda. Pero nuestro proyecto se basaba en que estos chicos canalizaran su futuro y las prácticas en Cullen Holdings eran una motivación demasiado buena para perderla. Intentaría hablar con Rose o Emmet sobre el tema, trabajando ellos en la misma empresa algo podrían hacer para agilizar los trámites.

El domingo llegó muy rápido. Me vestí con unos tejanos y camiseta sencilla, más arreglada que para ir a una barbacoa en la Push pero no tanto para parecer que iba a una reunión de trabajo. Unos botines planos y una chaqueta a juego. Estaba nerviosa, los Cullen eran gente muy simpática y humilde, pero eran una de las familias más importantes de Nueva York. Todo el mundo los conocía y yo no sabía si había algo parecido a un _Dress Code_ para una barbacoa para la gente de su clase social.

Jasper y Alice me pasaron a buscar en coche y fuimos hasta casa de sus padres en un cómodo y ameno viaje. Me sentía muy a gusto con ellos. Alice y yo realmente habíamos congeniado, quizás era verdad que tenía algo de adivina. Una conversación nos llevó a otra y acabé aceptando ir a su boda. Aún faltaba bastante, pero por lo visto yo ya estaba dentro de la lista de invitados. Jasper sonreía por el retrovisor. "Nadie se resiste a una petición de Alice. Creo que tiene un don… Eso o criarse con dos hermanos mayores que le ha hecho perfeccionar la técnica para conseguir salirse con la suya. Quien sabe…" Me había confesado Jasper un día después que Alice consiguiera que me gastase medio sueldo en cambiar mi "fondo de armario". Según ella toda mujer necesita unos básicos atemporales. Yo no tenía ninguno… Hasta hace unos días.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen me quedé sorprendida. Era enorme. Blanca y con unos jardines delanteros verdes y preciosos. Si imponía por fuera, no me quería ni imaginar el interior.

-Que no te imponga la casa. Es muy grande, pero es solo una casa. – me tranquilizó Alice al ver mi cara de sorpresa. Seguramente adivinando que me podría sentir fuera de lugar- Papá se cansó de vivir en medio de Manhattan, y aunque eso supone hacer más horas de coche para llegar a trabajar, ahora viven aquí. Dicen que están más tranquilos y que esto solo le hace querer jubilarse antes. – me continúo explicando Alice-

La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció una mujer bellísima. De ojos marrón claro y corta melena también oscura, ligeramente ondulada. Sin duda Alice y Emmet habían heredado de ella sus rasgos.

-Oh tú debes ser Bella, tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Me han hablado tanto de ti que ya sentía que te conocía. – me dijo Esme saludándome mientras me daba un abrazo-

Lo de la belleza y los abrazos les debe venir con algún gen familiar, cada vez estoy más segura.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerla Sra. Cullen. Me han hablado muy bien de usted. – le contesté algo tímida por lo cariñosa que era-

\- Nada de Sra. Cullen, esa era mi suegra yo soy solo Esme. Pero pasad no os quedéis en la puerta – me reprendió amablemente mientras, aun abrazándome por los hombros, me acompañaba a entrar-

\- Está bien, Esme. Os he traído unas pastitas para el té o café.

\- Muchas gracias, un detalle precioso, pero no deberías haberte molestado Bella, eres nuestra invitada. – me contestó Esme con una sonrisa-

\- ¿¡Mamá podemos poner ya la carne?¡ - escuchamos el estruendo de la voz de Emmet desde lejos- ¡Tengo hambre y Bella ya está aquí!

\- A veces pienso que sigue teniendo 4 años – me confesó Esme con una risa –

Me acompaño por la casa, cruzando la enorme cocina atravesamos unas puertas estilo francés hasta un jardín tan enorme como precioso. Había todo tipo de plantas y flores. No tenía nada que envidiar a los que salían en las revistas. Allí estaba ya toda la familia reunida en torno a la barbacoa. Con Emmet y Carlise con delantales y con cara de desesperación por comenzar con la diversión.

-Emmet aún falta tu hermano – le reprendió Esme a Emmet mientras Carlise se acercaba para saludarme con un cálido abrazo-

\- Pero mamá siempre llega tarde… si es que no llama para decir que no vendrá – lloriqueó Emmet. Sí, lloriqueó un poco. Un hombre de 30 años y solo porque no podía "jugar" con la barbacoa. –

\- ¿Ya estas llorando hermanito? – dijo una voz melodiosa y masculina a nuestras espaldas.

Al girarme vi al que probablemente era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto nunca. Alto, quizás tanto como Emmet, pero más delgado, aunque musculoso. La mandíbula y nariz angulosa y perfecta. Y el pelo, al contrario que sus hermanos, rubio tirando ¿dorado? ¿Alguien en este mundo tenía ese color de pelo? El único parecido que tenía con sus hermanos eran los ojos verdes. Por todo lo demás se podría decir que los genes de Esme habían pasado de largo en él. Era prácticamente un calco de Carlise, con la diferencia que éste último tenía el pelo canoso y quizás, en su juventud, algo más rubio que Edward.

Le tuve que recordar a mi libido que "odiábamos" a este hombre. Que no era simpático y que no podíamos estar babeando por él, por muy guapo que fuese y por mucho tiempo que hiciese que no estábamos con ningún hombre. En serio, en esta familia eran todos demasiado guapos, me comenzaba a sentir como un orco de Mordor, a pesar de ser del montón medio para los cánones de belleza de esta sociedad (melena morena, 1.68, las curvas en su sitio y quizás con algún que otro quilo de más, pero nada que me quitara el sueño).

-¡Al fin! ¡Papá comencemos ya con la barbacoa! – saltó de alegría Emmet.

Edward se acercó a saludar a su madre con un tierno abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Mama, siento llegar tarde. Ayer trabajé hasta tarde y esta mañana he salido más tarde de lo previsto. Alice me tenía que pasar a buscar, pero sigue enfadada porque le planté en su cena y me ha dejado esperando…Absurdo, pero ya la conoces. – le explicó confidente a su madre con una media sonrisa que me hizo olvidar todo lo que pensaba sobre él y su enorme ego -

\- Esta Alice… ¿Qué haremos con ella? – negó con la cabeza Esme mientras sonreía cómplice a su hijo mayor – Disculpa nuestros modales Bella, te presento a mi hijo Edward.

\- Encantada Sr. Cullen – estiré mi mano a modo de saludo. Si me abrazaba como toda su familia probablemente me desintegraría yo y mi orgullo. Especialmente mi orgullo –

\- Encantado Señorita Swan. Aunque no hacen falta los formalismos, puedes llamarme Edward. – aceptó mi mano tendida a modo de saludo. -

\- Claro, Edward.

\- Además, no es la primera vez que tenemos el placer de hablar – comentó con ironía y cierta malicia en sus ojos…Quizás fuera diversión. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? –

\- ¿Os conocíais de antes? – preguntó Esme un poco confusa por nuestro intercambio de palabras-

\- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo señor Cullen – respondí secamente. ¿Placer? ¡Ja! La rabia de los mails superaba a el eclipse de su masculinidad -

\- ¡Edward ven aquí a ayudar, hombre! ¡Te he guardado un delantal! – Gritó de nuevo Emmet haciendo que Edward no me respondiera –

\- A veces creo que Olivia es más madura que él – comentó por lo bajo. Antes que la pequeña de los Cullen se separara de los brazos de su tía para salir corriendo a los brazos de su tío.

La niña saltó al aire para que Edward la cogiera. Le hizo cosquillas, la besó por toda la cara, la abrazó. Nada tenía que ver esa imagen con el hombre implacable, incapaz de entender que había habido un error con los emails y que nos acusaba de hacerle perder el tiempo.

Edward no ayudó con la barbacoa, pero se pasó todo el tiempo jugando con su sobrina y hablando con Jasper mientras éste intentaba que su prometida le retirase la ley del hielo a su hermano. De momento, Alice 1-Edward 0. Me gustaba Alice.

La comida fue muy amena, aunque no cruce más de dos palabras con Edward. Aun así, todos los Cullen fueron encantadores, eran una familia adorable. Hacía rato habíamos acabado de comer, pero nadie se levantaba de la mesa debido a la charla constante que se había creado. En un momento tuve necesidad de ir al baño, así que me disculpé y recé para que las indicaciones de Alice fueran suficientes para no perderme. Como siempre en temas de orientación fracasé estrepitosamente.

Entré en una habitación enorme, de echo en todas las que había entrado eran más grandes que todo mi apartamento, decorada como para un adolescente, seguramente sería de Emmet o Edward. Al salir casi tropiezo con alguien. Mi suerte apestaba, era Edward. Me miraba entre enfado y curiosidad mientras cargaba a la pequeña Olivia, dormida en sus brazos.

-Veo que tiene interés en mi habitación, aunque le aseguró que queda bastante lejos del lavabo para invitados – contestó algo molesto -

\- No lo encuentro – le respondí escuetamente. Mi bufeta urinaria amenazaba con explotar tan rápido como mi paciencia –

\- ¡Oh! Bueno puede pasar al mío, yo iré a dejar a Olivia en su cama para que descanse – me contestó reparando en su pequeña sobrina que se removía en sus brazos-

\- Oh no hace falta, encontraré el de invitados, gracias.

\- Pensaba que era urgente, si lo que quería era ver la casa estoy seguro que Alice o mamá se la hubiesen enseñado encantadas. – me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, aunque bajito. Algo me decía que lo último que quería era despertar a Olivia-

\- Y lo era, no tengo ningún interés en meter las narices en ningún sitio – contesté enfadada por su insinuación-

\- Entonces deje de discutir, entre al baño y sobretodo deje de hablar tan alto o despertara a mi sobrina – me dijo en un tono seco, cortante. Seguramente el que usaba con sus empleados cuando hacían algo mal. –

\- Está bien – me resigné, giré mis pies y entré al lavabo. Lo necesitaba. Pero aquí todo olía a él, me estaba intoxicando un poco…. Aunque a mi cerebro traicionero estaba encantado con ese olor masculino.

Cuando salí de la habitación estaba apoyado en la pared con un auricular para escuchar si Olivia se despertaba en la mano. Era demasiado guapo. Demasiado.

\- Pensaba que no saldría nunca. Estaba a punto de llamar a un equipo de rescate – comentó divertido-

\- ¿Con ese aparato? Le deseo suerte – le respondí con la ceja levantada. -

Y bajé dignamente para el jardín. Concentrándome para no perderme y que mi salida digna, y algo melodramática, no se fuese al traste. Esta vez lo conseguí.

...

NOTA AUTORA:

 _¿Os ha gustado? Parece que estos dos están destinados a pelearse... Quién sabe..._

 _Intentaré subir el siguiente antes de vacaciones de Semana Santa, me voy unos días pero espero poder subir unas cositas antes del jueves. Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para los próximos capítulos._


	6. Comenzando de nuevo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 _Bueno parece ser que Edward ha llegado para quedarse. Aquí tenemos un poco más de estos dos. Espero que os guste._

 **COMENZANDO DE NUEVO.**

 **BPOV**

Llevaba ya 4 meses en Nueva York. El verano estaba aquí y me sentía mejor que nunca, como si finalmente hubiese encauzado mi vida en la dirección que yo quería. Estaba contenta había conseguido una pequeña familia aquí. Los Cullen y Tanya hacían mi vida mucho más alegre.

Los Cullen eran todos encantadores conmigo, sin darme cuenta me habían hecho un hueco en su gran familia y rara era la semana que no acabara compartiendo con ellos algunas de sus reuniones familiares. Me hacía sentir bien, aunque había momentos en que sentía mucha nostalgia por no tener a Charlie y Reneé, a Ángela y Ben o a Jacob a mi lado.

Y supongo que como siempre hay excepciones, Edward era el único miembro de los Cullen con el que no congeniaba. Lo había intentado. Un poco. Alguna vez… O eso me decía a mí misma cada vez que coincidíamos, que le diese una nueva oportunidad, pero siempre acabábamos dedicándonos comentarios mordaces para disgusto de Alice que no entendía la aversión y diversión de Emmet y Jasper, a veces les faltaba coger palomitas mientras nos miraban, eran chiquillos en cuerpo de adultos.

Tanya había descubierto una nueva vida después de su separación, decía que no estaba dispuesta a perderse nada y eso tenía una consecuencia directa e inmediata en mí: Me arrastraba con ella a todas sus locuras. Así que aquí me encontraba enfundada en un vestido negro un poco más corto y con un escote un poco más grande de lo que estoy acostumbrada esperando a unos "amigos de Tanya" para ir a una cita doble. Se moría por los huesos de su compañero de trabajo Roger y después de unas semanas de tonteo al final se había animado a pedirle una cita. Supongo que no consiguió el valor suficiente para ir solos y aquí estaba yo deseando que ese tal Alec no fuera tan desastroso como me imaginaba.

\- Me debes una – le comenté a Tanya mientras la apartaba un poco de nuestros acompañantes-

\- Y grande, me temo – afortunadamente lo reconocía.

Alec era guapo, no me malinterpretéis, pero aquí acababan todas sus virtudes. Cinco minutos con él y me sentía como un pedazo de carne a punto de ser vendido. No me gustaba demasiado él y mucho menos su actitud. Pero aguantaría la cena y la copa por Tanya y después me iría a casa tranquilamente. Una vez más la suerte estaba en mi contra. Al final acabamos en una discoteca de moda. La noche se me estaba haciendo eterna y para más _inri_ Tanya había desaparecido con Roger, lo que Alec había interpretado como una vía libre para ser más que empalagoso.

\- En serio, Alec para ya. Me sabe mal decirte esto, pero sólo estoy aquí por hacerle un favor a Tanya no estoy buscando nada más – le solté harta ya de sus manoseos. -

\- Vamos Bella, eres joven, guapa, y estás muy bien, si me permites el alago. Lo pasaremos bien esta noche. Y las que vengan si quieres – insistió Alec con sus largas manos intentando alcanzar mis pechos. -

\- Me parece que la señorita ha sido clara con su mensaje – una voz profunda y contunde dijo demasiado cerca nuestro. La identifiqué al segundo. Pocas voces tan masculinas y acostumbradas a la autoridad había escuchado últimamente. Edward Cullen. Perfecto, mi noche mejora por momentos. –

\- Esto no va contigo, así que vete – le respondió Alec molesto sin tan siquiera mirarle. -

\- Te equivocas. – contraatacó Edward.

\- Mira ya vale. Alec te lo vuelvo a decir. No quiero nada contigo, no he venido por eso. Gracias Edward por la ayuda, has sido muy amable. Ahora si me perdonáis me marcho a casa – Se acabó estaba harta por hoy. -

\- Te acompaño – insistió Alec. ¿en serio? No podía ser más pesado. -

\- No hará falta, yo voy de camino y soy su amigo. Yo la llevaré – contestó Edward un poco harto. Me cogió de la mano y salimos del local. -

\- ¿Amigos? – le pregunté alzando una ceja- ¿llevarme a casa?

\- Oh vamos Bella – medió gruño Edward por mi reclamo - ¿Preferirías que ese baboso te acompañase? – acabó la frase con rabia. -

\- Prefiero ir sola. Gracias de nuevo y buenas noche Señor Cullen – vale, me había pasado llamándole de usted, pero en mi defensa diré que había tenido una noche muy dura.

\- ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? No seas absurda. Son cerca de las 2 de la mañana no irás sola a casa – volvió a pararme Edward mientras se llevaba la mano al tabique nasal. Juraría que buscaba calmase.

\- Mira he tenido una noche muy larga y mi paciencia hace rato llego a su fin. No quiero discutir, solo ir a casa. – me rendí.

\- Está bien. Haremos un trato. Te llevo a casa, me aseguro que llegas bien y así podrás descansar. Créeme es mucho más rápido mi plan que el tuyo – contratacó Edward, esta vez con media sonrisa en su cara. Se sabía ganador. Y tenía toda la razón.

\- Está bien, tú ganas – solo recibí una sonrisa triunfante que me hizo replantearme el odio irracional que tenía hacía él.

Hizo que el ballet le trajese su coche. Un volvo deportivo, plateado. Me abrió la puerta como un perfecto caballero, espero a que subiese y después dio la vuelta para llegar hasta su asiento.

-¿Y esa cara de escepticismo a qué se debe? – me preguntó entre curioso y enfadado. No lo podía leer demasiado bien.

\- ¿Un volvo? Esperaba un Ferrari o algo por el estilo. ¿Manteniendo un perfil bajo Señor Cullen? – le pregunté divertida. Creo que la comodidad de los asientos me hacía ser más amable. -

\- Oh páralo ya con lo de Señor Cullen. No esperes que te llame Señorita Swan. Además, a los demás los tuteas, ¿se puede saber por qué yo sigo siendo el Señor Cullen? – creo que no se había tomado bien mi broma…ups.

\- No me gusta tutear a gente que piensa que me dedicó a hacer perder el tiempo al mundo… - vale, ya está, había comenzado la ronda de discusiones Edward-Bella. Siempre caía una. Todas las comidas que habíamos compartido en casa de alguien de su familia habíamos acabado igual.

\- Mira sobre eso… fue un error. Lo siento. Rachel lleva años detrás mío. – me explicó con cara de fastidio. ¿Sería por darme explicaciones o por Rachel? Esperaba que fuera por ella – Tenía más que prohibido que alguien le diese mi mail personal, no sé cómo lo consiguió y cuando recibí ese mail… entre que sabía que ella tenía mi mail y que había tenido un día horrible, lo pagué contigo. – me confesó más tranquilo.

\- Pero…. Si iba firmado por mí. Sólo para que sirva de aclaración te lo envié a ti porque ella lo tenía en el listado. – le aclaré porque no tenía ningún interés en que pensara que lo quería acosar o algo así. -

\- Ya… mira tuve un mal día y no fue algo en lo que me fijara demasiado – creo que detecté algo de vergüenza en su confesión.

La ciudad iba quedando atrás y pasábamos por el puente de Brooklyn dirección a casa. Mi cama estaba cada vez más cerca y eso, junto con la comodidad del coche de Edward, me ponían de mejor humor.

-¿Sabes dónde vivo? – caí de golpe.

\- Esto… no… pero bueno supuse que cerca de Alice y Jazz por lo que me han contado, ¿no? – vale, esta vez sí que había vergüenza en su voz. -

\- Sí, unas calles más abajo. Al lado de la cafetería preferida de Alice. ¿sabes dónde es? -le aclaré.

\- Si claro. – me contestó escuetamente.

Y se hizo el silencio. No es que me importara, no era tenso, de hecho, estaba muy cómoda ahora mismo.

\- No es por despertar tu furia, pero de verdad que lo de los mails fueron mal entendidos y me disculpo por ambos. Sé que no fueron mi mejor carta de presentación – volvió a insistir- Y sobre el Volvo….No creas que soy tan snob señorita Swan – comentó divertido. ¿Edward Cullen estaba hablando conmigo amenamente? Nota mental: no beber más vodka por las noches.

\- Oh claro…. Sigo pensando que prefieres ir de camuflaje, pero si tu versión te hace dormir tranquilo por las noches…. – le seguí la broma. Le daría tregua, al fin y al cabo, parece que intentaba firmar la paz. Y estaba tan guapo relajado y con ese traje… maldito alcohol y abstinencia sexual, me jugaban malas pasadas.

\- ¿Camuflaje? Pero quién te piensas que soy – rio Edward.

\- ¿Un sex symbol famoso seguido por hordas de mujeres y paparazzis? – la risotada de Edward me impactó. No sabía cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí, pero esto me estaba hipnotizando completamente. No quería que llegáramos nunca a casa.

\- Deliras. Voy a tener que hablar con Jazz y Alice para saber que te han contado – dijo aun divertido. -

\- Es por aquí, a la derecha – le indiqué al reconocer la zona. Aunque él sabía perfectamente llegar – el 15B.

\- Está bien ya hemos llegado señorita. – se giró hacía mi cuando aparcó delante de mi bloque de apartamentos. -

\- Sí…. Muchas gracias por todo Edward. Por salvarme de Alec, por el viaje…Gracias – repentinamente me había puesto nerviosa. El Edward gruñón lo manejaba mejor que este Edward amistoso y de sonrisa irresistible. -

\- En serio Bella siento mucho los mal entendidos de los emails y mi conducta en las reuniones familiares que hemos tenido. Sé que todos te aprecian mucho y yo no he sido la persona más amable. – se disculpó nuevamente y parecía muy sincero.

\- No te preocupes, supongo que yo tampoco he sido la persona más racional. – admití que odiar a una persona por un par de mails es absurdo-

\- Entonces… ¿Comenzamos de nuevo Bella? – comentó estirando la mano.

\- De nuevo. – se la tomé. Nunca había sentido tantos escalofríos por mi cuerpo por un simple contacto. Esto no estaba bien.

\- Bueno te dejo que descanses. Buenas noches. – se despidió soltándome la mano.

\- Buenas noches Edward – Salí del trance y me bajé del coche sin mirar atrás. Sólo quería llegar a casa y dormir. Durante horas.

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado este acercamiento… Por lo menos parece que han firmado la paz._

 _El capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero eso es porque viene con capítulo extra y con sorpresita… Espero que continuéis leyendo y nos vemos en el siguiente._


	7. Outtake: Comenzando de nuevo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **OUTTAKE: COMENZANDO DE NUEVO**

 _Bueno me ha parecido interesante y divertido hacer este punto de vista de Edward de la escena en la que firman la paz. A ver qué os parece. Complementa el capítulo anterior por eso los subo juntos, es como un 2x1 ;)_

 _Quería aprovechar, también, para daros las gracias por las reviews, favoritos, follows etc Me ha hecho mucha ilusión cada uno de ellos. Bueno ya me callo y os dejo con el capítulo._

 _Espero que os guste ;)_

 **EPOV**

Llevaba una semana horrible. Unos meses horribles. De hecho, desde principios de año una empresa a la que queríamos absorber me estaba dando más dolores de cabeza de los que había imaginado. Me estaba cambiando hasta el humor, saltaba por cualquier cosa y comenzaba a sospechar que mis empleados intentaban evitarme a toda costa. Era viernes por la noche y seguía en la oficina frustrado, dándole vueltas al mismo punto durante más de 3 horas. Raro era el día que no me quedaba hasta tarde, me gustaba la paz que había en la oficina cuando se iba todo el mundo. El silencio me ayudaba a pensar, excepto hoy. Lidiando nefastamente con mi frustración estaba cuando sonó el teléfono:

-¿Dígame? – contesté extrañado por las horas. ¿Quién llamaba a las 10:30 de la noche a mi oficina?

\- ¡Edward! ¡De verdad que esto tiene que acabar! ¡Qué se supone que haces en la oficina a estas horas un VIERNES POR LA NOCHE! Tienes 36 años, estás soltero, debes salir y tener una vida. Estás obsesionado con el trabajo, qué dijo obsesionado, ¡esclavizado! Y no me digas que tus "amiguitas" son tu vida social porque todos sabemos que solo las tienes como desahogo…

\- Buenas noches a ti también Alice. Yo estoy bien, gracias. ¿y tú querida hermanita- La corté en un nanosegundo que paró para coger aire. Su incontinencia verbal un día le daría un susto. Era un milagro que en sus 26 años de vida no se hubiese ahogado.

\- Oh no vas a conseguir distraerme – si había alguien persistente en este mundo, esa era Alice.- Deberías salir un poco y distraerte. Hoy no podemos quedar contigo, pero mañana hemos quedado para ir a jugar a baseball y vendrás. Llamo para infórmate que debes estar en mi casa a las 11.

\- ¿Tengo opción? – No me podía cabrear con Alice… bueno sí podía, pero normalmente conseguía hacer conmigo lo que quería. Pequeña diabla.

\- No. Emmet y Rose ya lo saben. Mike también – genial Mike… Pensé con hastió. No es que lo odiara, pero cada vez me caía peor. Sospecho que el interés de Alice y mamá en invitarlo últimamente a todos los actos familiares sólo es emparejarlo con Bella… -

\- ¿Y Bella? – pregunté. Últimamente venía a muchas reuniones familiares. No es que me molestase, de hecho, era una grata sorpresa, aunque sospecho que para ella mi presencia no era tan grata. Era imposible que estuviésemos en la mismo espacio sin discutir.

\- Oh Bella…. La estoy llamando, pero no me lo coge. Según me dijo Jasper iba a cenar con unos amigos. Le enviaré un mensaje y espero que lo lea. – comentó un poco ofuscada. Si en el plan de Alice entraba Bella no llevaría bien que no viniese. Sus planes siempre eran perfectos…. Sus palabras no las mías.

\- Está bien Alice. Nos vemos mañana a las 11.

\- ¿Y serías tan amable de pasar por mi cafetería y traerme mi dosis de chocolate caliente y donuts? Sabes que no empiezo bien el día sin ellos. – aquí estaba su voz de hermana pequeña. Podía jurar que estaba haciendo un puchero y todo.

\- No lo dudes pequeña. Adiós enana. - me despedí de ella.

Pensé en lo que me dijo Alice y tenía razón, seguramente si me quedaba más horas continuarían siendo improductivas, así que recogí mi americana y salí de mi oficina.

En vez de ir a mi apartamento conduje hacía el local de moda últimamente. Una copa y quizás algún que otro ligue no me iría mal para desconectar. Era un local moderno, buena música y buen ambiente. Y lo mejor era que conocía al dueño, James, un antiguo compañero de universidad, lo que me garantizaba cierta intimidad.

Llevaba un rato allí, había decidido no beber porque conducía, pero aun así los cocteles sin alcohol y algún filtreo, que no había ido a mayores, me habían hecho sentirme menos frustrado. Decidí que mejor irme o mañana no llegaría a mi cita con Alice. Prefería sacrificar una noche de pasión que soportar la furia de Alice por la mañana por no llegar a tiempo. Estaba saliendo cuando algo me llamó la atención. Una mujer morena con un vestido de infarto intentaba zafarse de un hombre. No entendía a aquellos hombres que no entendían un NO por respuesta. Al girarse vi que la mujer morena era Bella. Si antes no lo hubiese dudado en acercarme para asegurarme que la chica estaba bien, ahora mis pies corrían para llegar allí.

-Vamos Bella, eres joven, guapa, y estás muy bien, si me permites el alago. Lo pasaremos bien esta noche. Y las que vengan si quieres – Escuché que le decía el hombre a Bella.

\- Me parece que la señorita ha sido clara con su mensaje – Me hice notar. Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a conseguir algo con Bella esta noche. Ella parecía no tener ninguna intención y yo no pensaba irme de aquí hasta asegurarme que ella estaba bien.

\- Esto no va contigo, así que vete – le respondió el estúpido sin mirarme-

\- Te equivocas. – contesté. Me estaba llevando mucho autocontrol no separarlo por las malas de Bella. Ahora que estaba más cerca veía que su vestido era corto. Me hacía apreciar su cuerpo, era prácticamente perfecto. Un momento, desde cuando pienso así de la Señorita Swan. El cansancio me estaba afectando.

\- Mira ya vale. Alec te lo vuelvo a decir. No quiero nada contigo, no he venido por eso. Gracias Edward por la ayuda, has sido muy amable. Ahora si me perdonáis me marcho a casa – Habló Bella por primera vez desde que me había hecho notar. Me daba que no estaba muy contenta con esta pelea de gallos.-

\- Te acompaño – insistió el hombre. Estaba loco si pensaba que dejaría que volviese a respirar el mismo aire que ella…

\- No hará falta, yo voy de camino y soy su amigo. Yo la llevaré – estaba harto. La cogí suavemente de la mano y la saqué a la calle.

\- ¿Amigos? – me atacó Bella- ¿llevarme a casa?

\- Oh vamos Bella – ella también estaba loca si pensaba que se iría sola a casa - ¿preferirías que ese baboso te acompañase? – me enfadé solo recordar a semejante hombre-

\- Prefiero ir sola. Gracias de nuevo y buenas noches Señor Cullen – Estaba enfadada. Tendría que aguantarse porque por muy borde que se pusiera la acompañaría a su casa.

\- ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? No seas absurda. Son cerca de las 2 de la mañana no irás sola a casa – insistí. Aunque cada vez tenía menos paciencia.

\- Mira he tenido una noche muy larga y mi paciencia hace rato llegó a su fin. No quiero discutir, solo ir a casa. –

\- Está bien. Haremos un trato. Te llevo a casa, me aseguro que llegas bien y así podrás descansar. Créeme es mucho más rápido mi plan que el tuyo – al fin se rendía en su testarudez.

\- Está bien, tú ganas –sonreí triunfalmente. Ganar una de nuestras discusiones era más complicado que subir al Himalaya. No es de extrañar que hagan tan buenas migas con Alice.

Al subir al coche noté que me miraba raro, como ¿sorprendida?

\- ¿Y esa cara de escepticismo a qué se debe? – me comenzaba a enfadar la imagen de "hombre de negocios que no se codea con la gente" que tenía de mí.

\- ¿Un volvo? Esperaba un Ferrari o algo por el estilo. ¿Manteniendo un perfil bajo Señor Cullen? – noté un esfuerzo por suavizar su tono. Aun así, lo de señor cullen me irritaba. No sé porque tenía tan buena relación toda mi familia y conmigo era una guerra constante.

\- Oh para ya con lo de Señor Cullen. No esperes que te llame Señorita Swan. Además, a los demás los tuteas, ¿se puede saber por qué yo sigo siendo el Señor Cullen? –

\- No me gusta tutear a gente que piensa que me dedico a hacer perder el tiempo al mundo… - oh así que es eso. Los emails. -

\- Mira sobre eso… fue un error. Lo siento. Rachel lleva años detrás mío. Tenía más que prohibido que alguien le diese mi mail personal, no sé cómo lo consiguió y cuando recibí ese mail… entre que sabía que ella tenía mi mail y que había tenido un día horrible, lo pagué contigo. –

Esa mujer me sacaba de mis casillas. Llevaba años intentando conseguir una cita conmigo. Había dejado de ir a ver a papá y Jasper al hospital solo para evitarla. ¡Por dios! Temía hasta ponerme enfermo. En la empresa todos sabían que debían declinar cualquier llamada de ella, emails o lo que fuera hacía el área de "obra social". Me encantaba colaborar con cualquier cosa en que pudiéramos, pero no a costa de trabajar con Rachel. Si quería saber algo se lo preguntaba directamente a mi padre o Jasper, pero nunca a Rachel.

\- Pero…. Si iba firmado por mí. Sólo para que sirva de aclaración te lo envié a ti porque ella lo tenía en el listado. – así que Rachel había conseguido mi mail. Genial. Simplemente genial.

\- Ya… mira tuve un mal día y no fue algo en lo que me fijara demasiado – confesé algo avergonzado por mis reacciones.

La verdad es que llevaba unos meses horribles en el trabajo y la casualidad hizo que el mail de Bella llegara en el peor momento. Ni lo pensé, sólo le contesté. Me daba igual que no fuera Rachel, pensé que si era otra secretaria mejor dejarle las cosas claras desde el principio. Me equivoque y a Bella no le sentó nada bien.

Me indicó como llegar a su casa. Estaba al lado de la cafetería preferida de Alice. Me sabía el camino de memoria. Esa pequeña duende sabía dejar claro cuáles eran sus lugares preferidos para que le subministráramos sus caprichos. Hacía lo que quería con nosotros. Y me temo que Olivia iba por el mismo camino. Me quedé pensando un poco sobre mi pequeña sobrina cuando caí de nuevo en que Bella estaba conmigo y merecía explicaciones.

-No es por despertar tu furia, pero de verdad que lo de los mails fueron mal entendidos y me disculpo por ambos. Sé que no fueron mi mejor carta de presentación –insistí pero preferí rebajar el ambiente con algo de humor- Y sobre el Volvo….No creas que soy tan snob señorita Swan –

\- Oh claro…. Sigo pensando que prefieres ir de camuflaje, pero si tu versión te hace dormir tranquilo por las noches… Dijo mientras iba recostada en el asiento. Creo que si no estuviese hablando con ella se hubiese quedado dormida.

\- ¿Camuflaje? Pero quién te piensas que soy – Como pensaría esa cabeza para llegar a esa conclusión.

\- ¿Un sex symbol famoso seguido por hordas de mujeres y paparazzis? –me reí con ganas. Había mujeres en mi vida, incluso alguna como Rachel que evitaba, y paparazzis pero no lo que ella se estaba imaginando. Supongo que ser soltero y pertenecer a una familia importante de la ciudad tiene sus consecuencias… pero ¿hordas?

\- Deliras. Voy a tener que hablar con Jazz y Alice para saber que te han contado –

\- Es por aquí, a la derecha – Me indicó – el 15B

\- Está bien, ya hemos llegado señorita. – me giré para despedirme de ella cuando llegamos. Estaba apoyada en el asiento y relajada, con un ambiente más ameno entre nosotros pude apreciar su belleza y me impactó. Era realmente impresionante.

\- Sí…. Muchas gracias por todo Edward. Por salvarme de Alec, por el viaje…Gracias – contestó ¿nerviosa? El cansancio me pasaba factura.

\- En serio Bella siento mucho los mal entendidos de los emails y mi conducta en las reuniones familiares que hemos tenido. Sé que todos te aprecian mucho y yo no he estado la persona más amable. –deje claro este punto. Lo mejor era comenzar de nuevo. Mamá y Alice comenzaban a hacer comentarios sobre mis modales con Bella.

\- No te preocupes, supongo que yo tampoco he sido la persona más racional. –parece que no era el único con intención de firmar la paz.

\- Entonces… ¿Comenzamos de nuevo Bella? – estiré la mano inocentemente.

\- De nuevo. – Me la tomó y entonces creo que es como en las películas románticas que Alice nos obligaba a ver. Saltaron chispas. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir.

\- Bueno te dejo que descanses. Buenas noches. – Mejor me iba.

\- Buenas noches Edward – Salió del coche y se metió en su casa sin mirar atrás.

Conduje directo hasta casa. Mejor descansaba porque todo este ritmo descontrolado acabaría conmigo antes de los 40.

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido esta primera intromisión en la mente de Edward?_

 _Yo me voy unos días de vacaciones así que de cara a la semana que viene no sé cuándo podré subir un nuevo capítulo. Supongo que el miércoles._

 _Disfrutar si tenéis vacaciones y si no disfrutar también de cada día ;)_


	8. Cambios

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo**

 _Ya estoy de vuelta después de estos días de descanso._

 _Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, es un poco de paso, pero vemos que algo va cambiando. Espero que os guste. Saludos ;)_

* * *

 **CAMBIOS**

 **BPOV**

¿Qué era ese sonido tan estridente? ¿Estábamos en guerra? ¡Qué alguien lo pare! Oh ya no suena… me di la vuelta en la cama y me dispuse a dormir una hora más, o un día o toda mi vida, quién sabe.

Arrggggg! ¡Otra vez el sonido! Me levanté y cuando conseguí que mis neuronas se activaran me di cuenta que era mi teléfono. Era Alice. Mejor lo cogía, total no había manera de librarme de sus llamadas.

-Buenos días Alice – o al menos eso fue lo que dije en mi mente, posiblemente la realidad fuera algo más cercano a un gruñido sin sentido.

\- Oh veo que te pillo despierta, ¡bien! – no se lo creía ni ella lo que acababa de decir- ¿Viste mi mensaje ayer? Te esperamos en 15 min en mi casa para ir a jugar a baseball. – me comentó con su mejor voz de amiga haciendo chantaje-

\- Alice hace dos min estaba durmiendo. Te lo agradezco, pero me parece que paso – mi sabanas y colchón reclamaban mi atención.

\- ¡A NO! Venga Bella hace mucho que no nos vemos, y no me vengas con que comimos juntas ayer porque comer en el hospital con papá y Jasper no es una comida de amigas – me contratacó. Parecía que no estaba dispuesta a que le fastidiase el plan-

\- ¿Y un partido de baseball es una comida de amigas? – me tumbé en la cama. Quizás si la dejaba hablar acabaría por no sentirla y me dormiría de nuevo.

\- Ese no es el punto. Edward y Jasper están comprando café y el desayuno. En 30 minutos te quiero en casa o iré y te tiraré de la cama – pues no, no había manera de silenciarla. Como mínimo me había dejado 15 minutos más de margen. Estaba amable hoy…

\- ¿Café grande, con crema y un poco de cacao por encima? - me resigné al fin.

\- Y donuts. ¡No puedes decir que no! – contestó con un gritito de alegría.

\- Allí estaré. – mi cama debería esperar.

Cuando llegué a casa de Alice ya estaban todos en la puerta esperándome. Era injusto que todos los Cullen vestidos de sport pareciesen salidos de un anuncio y yo… bueno yo había hecho lo que había podido en 30 minutos.

Los saludé a todos y vi a Edward con un café y una bolsita de papel en la mano. Al acercarme me dio la mano, parece que el gen de los abrazos tan característico de los Cullen había pasado de largo en él. Mejor para mí, si solo con su mano sentía estúpidos escalofríos a saber qué me pasaría si me abrazaba para saludarme.

\- Me han chivado que te gusta largo de café y con cacao en polvo por encima. – me dijo Edward mientras me pasaba el bendito café. – en la bolsa hay un donut de chocolate. – gloria para mis oídos. Creo que me había enamorado un poco de Edward ahora mismo. En serio, debía dejar de sonreír así.

\- Gracias Edward, ahora mismo eres de mis personas preferidas en el mundo – contesté mientras bebía el primer sorbo de café.

\- En serio Bella yo cada día te traigo café y no hay tantos halagos – me contestó Jasper con falsa indignación-

\- Algo me dice que tuviste una noche salvaje – apuntó Rose aprovechando que Emmet ya había ido tirando hacía el parque con la pequeña Oliva.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Mike. ¿cuándo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿estaba aquí desde el principio? Supongo que me distraje con Edward… quiero decir con el café.

Nos dirigimos hacía el parque caminando. No estaba muy lejos de dónde vivíamos. Edward no hizo ningún comentario sobre anoche y se lo agradecí, no creo que Alice se lo tomará muy bien. Digamos que tenía algo así como una competencia absurda con Tanya, según ella me absorbía mucho tiempo del fin de semana con sus planes… Mi agenda nunca había estado tan llena.

Pasamos una gran mañana. La verdad es que desde que firmamos la tregua con Edward todo era mucho más fácil. Supongo que lo había juzgado mal. La verdad es que cuando bajaba la guardia era educado, bromista, le encantaba compincharse con Jasper para gastarle bromas a Emmet y se derretía en manos de Alice y Olivia. En serio, si sus empleados lo viesen me temo que perdería toda autoridad… y si sus empleadas lo viesen, bueno seguramente debería encerrarse en el despacho por miedo a ellas.

Rose y Emmet, que trabajaban ambos con Edward, estaban planeando un viaje para celebrar su aniversario. Rose era jefa del departamento legal y Emmet el jefe de personal y estaban convenciendo a Edward que podría sobrevivir sin ellos 2 semanas. Era divertido ver como se tomaban el pelo mutuamente.

Mike… era otra historia. Tenía la ligera sospecha, quizás no tan ligera, que Alice intentaba que tuviésemos una cita. Él era demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto. Lo intentaba demasiado. Me volvería diabética si seguía hablando mucho rato con Mike. A pesar de ser amigo de Jasper y Edward, éste último parecía soportarlo lo justo. Y no me extraña sus chistes eran insoportables.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que habíamos firmado la tregua con Edward y todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Hacía buen tiempo, mi trabajo me gustaba y cada vez teníamos mejores resultados con los grupos terapéuticos, mi vida en Nueva York parecía ir sobre la marcha. Y ahora me tenía que ir. Era temporal, pero volver a Forks, aunque fuera para un fin de semana me hacía sentir rara. Allí volvería a ser la chica a quién su novio le puso los cuernos, todo el mundo te mira en un pueblo tan pequeño, en cambio aquí puedes caminar sin que nadie te preste atención. Pero supongo que la fiesta de pedida de Ángela era algo que no me podía perder.

Después de un largo trayecto hasta Forks, estaba en casa al fin. A pesar de todo lo echaba de menos. Solté unas lágrimas cuando el taxi me dejó en la puerta y vi a Rene y a Charlie. Hacía casi 5 meses que no los veía, y aunque hablábamos mucho por teléfono no era lo mismo.

El día siguiente me arreglé para ir al restaurante donde se realizaría la pedida. Sinceramente odiaba ese tipo de muestras de cariño, siempre me había parecido mucho más romántico que eso quedara entre la pareja, pero supongo que para Ángela y Ben estaba bien así. En un momento de la noche, Ángela y yo nos apartamos para tener una conversación de chicas.

\- Oh Ángela que te vas a casar con Ben. Quién nos lo iba a decir en el instituto – le comenté con emoción-

\- Pues sí… con lo que tardó en pedirme una cita no me podría imaginarme con un anillo en el dedo – me contestó mi amiga entre risas. Pedimos otra copa, las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño es que podías ir caminando a todos lados. No hacía falta conducir.

\- Bueno y ¿cómo te trata la gran manzana? – me insistió Ángela un poco achispada por su tercer mojito.

\- Muy bien, la verdad es que mi nueva vida allí va sobre ruedas – contesté sinceramente.

\- ¿Y esa felicidad tiene algo que ver con un hombre? Por qué Bella, hace demasiado tiempo desde lo de Sam, deberías buscarte un hombre con el que volver a ser feliz. – incluso borracha seguía siendo una romántica empedernida.

\- No hay nadie, como tengo que decírtelo… - me concentré en mi mojito que era mucho menos insistente que Ángela.

\- ¿Ni ese tal Mike?

\- Ni ese.

\- ¿Ni el hermano de Alice?

\- ¿Edward? – el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Sutilmente le quité el vaso y decidí que medio mojito extra no me iría nada mal- Entre Edward y yo no hay nada.

\- Como últimamente cuando hablamos por teléfono todo es "Edward esto" "Edward aquello" "Edward aquello de más allá" – imitó mi voz. Nunca se le ha dado bien imitar, yo no tenía esa voz tan estridente. ¿o sí?

\- Siempre has tenido tendencia a exagerar – continúe en mis trece. Bajo ningún concepto me gustaba Edward. Ángela tenía la tendencia de ver cosas dónde no las había. –

\- Claaaro y por eso te está llamando ahora mismo ¿no? – me dijo Ángela señalando la pantalla de mi teléfono que estaba en silencio-

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver. No sé porque me llama. Ni tan siquiera sabía que tenía mi número– le dije mientras me levantaba para contestar al teléfono tranquilamente.

Al levantarme noté que las copas comenzaban a tener efecto en mi organismo. Quizás debería plantarme en el medio mojito extra que le confisqué a Ángela.

-¿Hola? – contesté al teléfono antes de que colgaran.

\- Oh Bella, espero no llamar en mal momento, pero salgo de trabajar ahora y caí en que no te había dicho el mensaje de Alice – se disculpó Edward. ¿estaba nervioso?

\- ¿Sales ahora de trabajar? Edward te dará un infarto antes de los 40. Es sábado por la noche, ¿no deberías estar ligándote a una rubia de piernas quilométricas? – vale que alguien le diga a los mojitos que están hablando por mí que no queremos imaginarnos a Edward con rubias, ni morenas, ni pelirrojas. No queremos imaginarnos a Edward, punto.

\- Bella entre tú y yo… siempre he preferido las morenas – dejo caer misteriosamente. ¿Insinuaba algo? ¿estaba de broma? No estaba en las condiciones de seguir ninguna conversación ahora mismo y menos una en la que Edward supuestamente ligaba conmigo.

\- Vale pues una modelo morena de piernas quilométricas. Estoy segura que en una ciudad como Nueva York conseguirás alguna que otra. – me hice la loca.

\- Bueno…. No te llamaba por mi vida sentimental Bella. – contesto con cierta diversión en la voz-

\- Ya… claro… me lo imaginaba. De hecho, no sabía que tenías mi teléfono – ups, eso no ha sonado demasiado educado. – no es que importe, te lo debería haber dado antes. Quiero decir para que lo tengas, no por nada… ya sabes…. Bueno que no tenías que llamarme… quiero decir no es que me importe…. Mejor me callo – malditos mojitos que me hacían decir estupideces.

\- ¿Estás borracha Bella? – soltó Edward junto con una risotada.

\- Quizás sí… quizás no…. – mi mente brillante se ahogaba en alcohol…. Lo mejor sería terminar esta conversación antes de hacer más el ridículo.

\- Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo Edward riéndose- la cuestión es que te llamaba porque Alice no podrá pasarse a buscarte como quedasteis y envía a su esclavo, es decir a mí. Llamaba para informarte, espero que no te importe – explicó Edward un poco nervioso.

\- Oh no claro que no pero no te molestes. Cogeré un taxi no hay problema. Ya sabes cómo es Alice de exagerada…. – intenté disculparlo de las labores de Alice.

\- No es molestia. Además, sabes que si Alice se entera que has vuelto sola del aeropuerto me destripará… creo que es lo mejor para mi supervivencia. – bromeó conmigo Edward.

\- Así que entonces te hago yo un favor, ¿no? – le continúe la broma. Era muy fácil hablar con Edward cuando estaba así de juguetón.

\- Exacto, tú me libras de morir en manos de una Alice furiosa y yo te ahorro la charla de un taxista pesado. Es una situación victoria se mire por donde se mire. –

\- Está bien nos vemos mañana, espero que tengas los datos porque ahora mismo me cuesta recordar hasta el camino de regreso a casa de mis padres – le confesé aceptando mi derrota ante este Edward bromista y ante los 4 mojitos y medio.

\- Sí los tengo, nos vemos mañana Bella – se despidió Edward.

Al final Ben se apiadó de nosotras. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Ángela era su prometida desde hace más o menos 5 horas, se había apiadado de mí y me había acompañado a casa. Subí las escaleras con cuidado. Charlie seguía siendo mi padre y jefe de la policía, si me veía borracha me pasaría castigada hasta el fin de mis días, si es que puede castigar a tu hija de 26 años.

Cuando llegué a la cama, miré mi teléfono y tenía un mensaje.

"Espero que llegarás a casa de una pieza. Acuérdate que mañana te pasaré a buscar yo porque Alice no puede. No creía que en tu estado te acordaras de nuestra conversación y así puedes guardar mi número. Buenas noches Bella.

Edward. "

Con una sonrisa me quedé completamente dormida.

* * *

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? A saber como continuaran estos dos, de momento parece que la paz que firmaron sigue en pie._

 _Una vez más quiero aprovechar para daros las gracias por todos los follows, favoritos y demás. Dan energía para continuar. Y no dudéis en dejarme vuestros comentarios sobre este par (y la historia en general)._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo,_

 _Saludos a todos ;)_


	9. Compatibles

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 _Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, pero sobretodo decirme… ¿Con quién acabará siendo compatible Bella? Saludos ;)_

* * *

 **COMPATIBLES**

 **BPOV**

El vuelo se me estaba haciendo eterno, la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado no paraba de hablar sobre sus perfectos nietos y yo me estaba arrepintiendo aún de los mojitos del sábado. Nota mental: No emborracharse la noche antes de coger un vuelo. Cuando finalmente aterrizamos en el JFK me dieron ganas de besar el suelo por haber llegado ya a mi hogar. ¿Hogar? No sabía cuándo o cómo había pasado pero un lugar de mi corazón ya consideraba Nueva York como mi hogar. Me lo había pasado muy bien en Forks. Me encantaba estar con mis padres, y mis amigos, de hecho, el domingo antes de regresar había podido pasar un rato con Jacob, Nessie y su bebé Lea. Pero algo de mí sabía que mi futuro ya no estaba allí.

Como no había facturado mi equipaje la salida fue bastante rápida y cuando salí a la zona de salidas no tardé ni medio segundo en ver a Edward. La verdad es que su altura y ese color tan extraño de pelo me facilitaba el trabajo. Estaba apoyado en una columna, iba vestido con unos tejanos negros, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Parecía un rockero salido de un anuncio de Dior. No se daba cuenta que atraía todas las miradas, supongo que estaría acostumbrado y había aprendido a disimular o a ignorar a la gente.

Me acerqué a él y en seguida me vio. Debería dejar de sonreír estaba irresistible y aunque habíamos firmado la paz no creía que enamorarme de él fuese lo más sano. Tenía entendido por lo que hablaban Rose y Alice que le gustaba demasiado ir de flor en flor…o de modelo en modelo. Además, me sentía muy bien entre los Cullen como para perderlo todo por una noche de sexo.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan. Bienvenida a casa. – me saludó con una sonrisa de medio lado irresistible.

Y sin que me diera cuenta me vi envuelta en sus brazos. ¡Oh dios mío! Su gen de abrazos Cullen se había activado de golpe en este fin de semana. ¿Dónde habían quedado nuestros apretones de manos que me provocaban escalofríos? Iba a explotar, si aún me perseguía el olor de su cuarto de baño ahora estaba segura de no poder desprenderme de esta fragancia nunca más.

\- Hola Edward – saludé aún entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Ha ido bien el vuelo? Llegáis puntuales – me soltó y cogió la pequeña maleta que llevaba colgada al hombro.

\- Sí todo muy bien, aunque la mujer de al lado tenía incontinencia verbal y casi consigue que me explote la cabeza, aparte de eso todo genial – le dije recordando lo molesta que había sido la dichosa señora.

\- Dolor de cabeza que supongo que no tienen nada que ver con tu estado de ayer por la noche, ¿no? – me guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

\- Absolutamente nada. – ni yo misma me lo creía. Y Edward tampoco a juzgar por la risa que soltó después de mi respuesta.

Fuimos hasta el coche en un agradable y cómodo silencio y después nos dirigimos hasta la ciudad. Las dos veces que había estado en ese coche me había pasado lo mismo, me sentía relajada y si no fuera porque Edward me hablaba me hubiese quedado dormida.

-Deduzco por tu cara de cansancio que el fin de semana te ha ido bien, ¿no?

\- Oh ha sido genial. No me había dado cuenta de lo que echaba de menos a los míos hasta que he vuelto a estar con ellos – le expliqué con un poco de nostalgia al recordar otra vez a mi familia y amigos.

\- ¿Extrañas vivir en Forks? – me preguntó rápidamente.

\- No, no sé… extraño tener a mi familia y amigos cerca, pero no siento que mi vida esté ya más allí… No sé, supongo que los aires de la ciudad comienzan a calar hondo en mi – respondí sinceramente.

\- Me alegro. Quiero decir, en casa todos te han cogido mucho cariño sería raro que te marchases por un ataque de nostalgia. Seguramente Alice te iría a buscar a dónde sea que esté Forks subida a sus tacones preferidos si es necesario – reímos los dos al imaginarnos esa imagen.

Continuamos hasta casa hablando de cualquier cosa, la canción que sonaba en la radio, el tiempo, anécdotas de Forks…. Era fácil hablar con Edward, aunque la amistad no se podía comparar a la que tenía con Jasper o con Alice y Emmet nos sentíamos cómodos juntos.

-Ya hemos llegado – comentó mientras aparcaba el coche delante de mi bloque.

\- Sí… esto muchas gracias. ¿Te gustaría subir a tomar un café o algo? Me siento en deuda por haber ido a buscarme al aeropuerto – de repente me sentía algo nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, no ha sido ningún problema. Alice tiene un plan desde hace unas semanas. Consiste en hacer que haga cualquier cosa los fines de semana para impedirme que vaya a la oficina o trabaje desde casa – me explicó con un poco de molestia.

\- Oh… en el fondo te está haciendo un favor y lo sabes. Ese ritmo de trabajo acabará con tu vida social o con tu corazón. – comenté entre risas.

\- Bueno os agradezco la preocupación por mi salud, pero no es para tanto – comentó un poco más seco de lo normal. Quizás no le había sentado muy bien mi comentario.

\- Siento la intromisión. Aun así, muchas gracias por traerme Edward, ha sido muy amable de tu parte. – comenté mientras abría la puerta para bajar.

Edward salió del coche también para abrir el maletero y pasarme mi bolsa. Antes de dármela. Me dijo:

\- Qué te parece que si para evitar que me encierre en casa a trabajar vamos a dar un paseo. Te invito a un café doble con crema y cacao en una terraza. – dijo con una sonrisa irresistible. ¿La habría ensayado durante su adolescencia para ligar con las chicas?

\- Veo tu apuesta y le sumo un trozo de pastel de zanahoria. Pero ni sueñes que me vas a invitar. Hoy invito yo, es lo mínimo… Además, todo sea por tu salud, Señor Cullen. – le guiñe el ojo en forma de broma.

\- Claro por mi salud… Y lo de invitar ya lo discutiremos. – volvió a coger mi bolsa y la metió de nuevo en el coche para irnos caminando a dar el paseo.

Acabamos paseando por la orilla del rio, según explicaba Edward cada vez estaba más lleno de turistas que perseguían la foto perfecta del puente de Brooklyn con los edificios de la ciudad de fondo. Los entendía perfectamente, a mí después de casi medio año en esa ciudad me continuaba robando el aliento las vistas.

Nos sentamos en una terraza con unos cafés y dos trozos de una tarta deliciosa. Al final Edward se había salido con la suya y había pagado mientras yo aún me decidía qué tipo de cacao quería para espolvorear mi café. ¡Maldita gula que me distraía de lo importante!

Estábamos riendo sobre un turista que casi se cae al agua por conseguir el _selfie_ perfecto cuando sonó el teléfono de Edward. Colgó con cara molesta en cuanto vio que la pantalla indicaba que era una tal "Victoria". Al ver mi cara de sorpresa ante el desplante que acababa de tener hacía esa persona me dijo:

-Es una de las modelos de la nueva colección de Alice… No entiende muy bien las indirectas. – me contestó algo avergonzado y enfadado.

\- ¿No me digas que al final ayer encontraste una morena de piernas kilométricas? – comenté intentando disimular mi rabia interna. En el fondo había sido mi yo borracho quién le había hecho la sugerencia. ¡Maldita bocota!

\- Rubia… pero no es el caso. No entiende las indirectas y lleva todo el día igual – oh rubia de piernas kilométricas, perfecto.

\- Quizás deberías hablar con ella, si no entiende las indirectas no sé si entenderá que le cuelgues el teléfono – tenté a la suerte con ese comentario porque Edward parecía cada vez más enfadado con el tema.

\- Créeme que fui sincero con ella desde el primer momento. No tengo la culpa que no entienda las cosas. Además, no es como si le hubiese declarado amor eterno en las 3 horas que estuvimos juntos – me dijo de repente molesto. Me daba la sensación que no quería hablar del tema. Y yo, tampoco quería saber con quién se acostaba Edward.

\- Algún día me darás la razón sobre mi teoría de las hordas de mujeres detrás de ti – le comenté guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa. Intenté quitarle hierro al tema, estábamos pasando una buena tarde y no quería que se sintiese mal, sobre todo después del favor que me había hecho.

Volvimos a mi apartamento con una conversación ligera y continua. El tema de Victoria había quedado atrás. Tampoco era gran cosa, era _vox populi_ que Edward tenía una mujer diferente en su cama prácticamente todas las semanas. A Alice le ponía de los nervios, según ella Edward debía esforzarse más en encontrar una mujer que lo hiciera feliz y no distraerse con mujeres que sólo lo querían porque era guapo y rico. Yo supongo que a él le estaba bien. Quién sabe… y mejor no pensaba en la vida amorosa de Edward Cullen. Éramos algo así como amigos, y así debía quedarse todo.

Nos despedimos con un nuevo abrazo y allí estaba de nuevo todos los escalofríos…. Debo admitir que ahora no podría volver atrás, a esos sosos apretones de manos que nos dábamos hasta hace apenas 24 horas. Sentir sus brazos, su pecho y su aroma tan cerca mío me hacían sentir bien, muy bien.

* * *

La rutina me mataba. Estábamos en agosto y este año debido al trabajo y el cambio de ciudad me había quedado sin vacaciones de verano. Todos los Cullen estaban de vacaciones… bueno Edward no, pero estaba de viaje de negocios en China. Así era él, mientras el resto de mundo se divierte él trabaja.

Por suerte Tanya seguía en la ciudad y íbamos haciendo varios planes. Había pasado página con Roger después de unos meses saliendo con él. Ahora prefería hacer de Cupido. Una vez más, sus palabras no las mías. Sus flechas apuntaban hacía Seth, un arquitecto de 27 años con el que coincidía siempre en el mercado que había cerca del bloque en el que vivíamos. Según ella éramos completamente compatibles y me había acordado una cita con él para este miércoles al salir del trabajo.

Cuando llegó el miércoles, me arreglé un poco más de lo normal al salir del trabajo y en la puerta del hospital me esperaba Seth. Era algo más alto que yo, delgado y moreno tanto de piel como de pelo. Se había quitado la corbata del traje, que supongo llevaba para trabajar, y le daba un toque más juvenil y menos serio. La conversación fluía bastante bien y la noche se pasó bastante rápido. Al vivir cerca me acompañó hasta la puerta dónde nos despedimos con un beso bastante intenso. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin besar a ningún hombre y mi libido se activó al instante. Aun así, conseguimos separarnos y nos despedimos no sin antes quedar para ese mismo viernes. Una cena romántica no hacía daño a nadie supongo, seguramente Ángela y Tanya tenían razón y debía volver a activar mi vida sentimental.

La cita del viernes fue igual de bien que anterior y está vez mi libido no se conformaba con un solo beso en la puerta de casa, así que le invite a subir y tuvimos un gran fin de semana. Definitivamente necesitaba activar, no sé si mi vida sentimental en todo el significado de la palabra, pero mi vida sexual sin lugar a dudas. No creo que Seth pudiese ser un hombre con el que mantener una relación estable pero como amante no estaba nada mal. Era atento a mis necesidades, estaba bien dotado y sabía cómo moverse para volver loca a una mujer. La cita del viernes dio paso a un agosto lleno de citas.

* * *

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Es algo breve porque es un poco de paso... Dentro de pocos capítulos la historia comienza a complicarse. ¡Qué ganas de que lo leáis y saber si os gusta!_

 _Una vez más daros las gracias por todos los reviews y follows,etc. Es un placer saber que hay alguien al otro lado que se toma un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Gracias._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	10. Noticias

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 _Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo… Parece que las cosas se van activando un poco. A ver qué os parece. Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)_

 **[**]**

 **NOTICIAS**

 **BPOV**

Estábamos en el pequeño jardín de la casa de Rose y Emmet. No era una casa de las dimensiones de las de sus padres, pero era muy bonita y acogedora, y con sitio más que de sobra para albergar a una familia de 6 miembros sin pasar estrecheces.

Después de un verano lleno de viaje para la familia Cullen, habíamos quedado el primer domingo de setiembre como reunión después de la vuelta de todos ellos, excepto Esme y Carlise que aún estarían unas semanas más fuera. Los últimos en llegar fueron Alice y Jasper que llegaron el viernes de Bali. Según tengo entendido tanto Edward como Emmet y Rose se incorporaron al trabajo el lunes de esa misma semana. Solo había visto a Rose una tarde, aún estaba llena de trabajo debido a la ausencia de Jasper y no había tenido tiempo de ponerme al día con ellos.

\- ¡ Qué llevas un mes acostándote con un hombre! ¿!¿Y cómo puede ser que yo no supiese nada de todo esto?! – gritó Alice, haciendo que la conversación en _petit comité_ que teníamos a un lado del jardín las tres chicas llegase a oídos de media ciudad.

\- Puedes hacer el favor de no airear la vida sexual de Bella a pleno pulmón con mi hija delante – intervino Rose cuando vio que la pequeña Olivia igual que todos los miembros masculinos del grupo se habían girado hacía nosotras por culpa de sus gritos.

\- De hecho, estaría muy bien que esto quedara entre nosotras, Olivia no hace falta que lo sepa, pero el resto de los habitantes de Nueva York tampoco creo que les interese – dije un poco intimidada por la cara seria de Edward que estaba intentándole explicar a Olivia si tía Bella tenía "sueños feos" por las noches por eso tenía que dormir con un hombre. Emmet estaba pasando un gran rato a costa de su hermano.

\- No cambies de tema y desembucha. ¿Por qué no me llamaste para contármelo? – Algo me decía que no me iba a levantar de esa silla hasta que Alice tuviese toda la información que deseaba.

\- Alice… estabas en Bali – intenté razonar con ella.

\- ¿Y? – me preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja. – Bella te informo que mi móvil no deja de funcionar cuando salgo del país e incluso en Bali y de vacaciones te puedo dar consejos de amiga. Sé lo importante que es analizar una cita con tus amigas cuando llegas a casa y tú nos has robado este momento tan especial para una amistad – creo que hablaba más por ella que por mí. Rose rodó los ojos antes las excusas de su cuñada y nos sirvió un poco más de vino fresco.

\- Alice no hay mucho más que informar. De hecho, Tanya insistió en que saliese con él y pensé que no perdía nada por intentarlo – ahora fue el momento de Alice de rodar los ojos, como cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Tanya –

\- ¡Un mes Bella! ¡Un mes! ¡Podrías haber conocido al hombre de tu vida y yo no habría vivido esta etapa de vuestra relación! – volvió a chillar Alice.

Esta vez Edward cogió a Olivia y se fue dentro con cara de enfado diciéndole a su hermana que no eran temas para chillar delante de una niña.

\- No exageres Alice – continúe una vez ya no podía ver a Edward y Olivia a través de la puerta del patio por la que se habían ido. - A pesar de que me lo paso muy bien con él es una relación física, no creo que nos vayamos a casar y tener hijos. Ahora mismo no me planteó nada más de lo que tenemos.

\- Oh… así que no es nada serio… - dijo después de compartir una mirada cómplice con Jasper- está bien… Nunca sabes cuándo vas a encontrar al hombre de tu vida.

\- No hay quien te entienda Alice, hace dos segundos estabas enfadada porque te habías perdido el comienzo de mi supuesta relación y ahora me dices que debo conocer a más hombres – intenté resumir su punto mientras bebía ese rico vino que me había puesto Rose en la copa.

\- Solo digo que a veces el amor aparece cuándo y dónde menos te lo esperas – dijo con aire misterioso.

\- Claaaro, Alice tanto sol te ha afectado a la cabeza – dije riendo con Rose por la cara de desesperación que ponía Alice.

\- Lo que sea… Quizás deba ir a buscar a Edward para decirle que todo está en orden… Digo por Olivia y mis comentarios. – añadió rápidamente sin que nadie le hubiese pedido explicaciones - Sinceramente creo que la protege demasiado – se fue mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jasper. Estos dos vivían en una burbuja.

Edward volvió corriendo detrás de una inagotable Olivia. Comimos, nos reímos y pasamos una tarde genial poniéndonos al día del mes que habíamos pasado sin vernos.

Al acabar la tarde nos despedimos y en vez de volver a casa con Jasper y Alice me llevó Edward ya que la pareja tenía que reunirse con los padres de Jazz a recoger no sé qué… en serio a pesar de todo el tiempo que hacía que conocía a Alice aún no le podía seguir el ritmo cuando se aceleraba hablando.

Como siempre que iba en el coche de Edward estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, no sé si era el olor, la comodidad de los asientos, pero me transportaba a un estado de tranquilidad increíble.

\- Así que estás saliendo con un chico…. – comentó de golpe

\- Algo así… bueno ya sabes cómo es Alice exagera… Solo estamos juntos… Ya sabes de vez en cuando… nada serio supongo… -divagué un poco. Edward y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas, pero no de nuestra vida íntima.

\- ¿Entonces es solo sexo? – me contestó sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

\- Bueno salimos y eso… no es como si nos encerráramos y no viésemos la luz del día -comenté para aligerar el ambiente del coche, que se había vuelto algo tenso. No funcionó, ni un intento de sonrisa salió de sus labios.

\- Oh veo… No creía que fueras de esa clase de chicas. – contestó, ahora, completamente enfadado… ¿perdona quién se creía que era? –

\- ¡¿Disculpa!? ¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme tal cosa! – y yo que pensaba que las peleas Edward-Bella habían quedado enterradas en el pasado- Sabes de todas las personas que conozco en esta ciudad tú eres quien menos derecho tiene a juzgarme.

\- Y eso por qué, si es que se puede saber – me interrumpió también enfadado.

\- Pues porque tú sí que vas con una modelo diferente cada fin de semana así que no puedes juzgarme. Primero porque yo con Seth llevo un mes y segundo porque si la situación es aceptable para ti también lo es para mí. No sabía que eras el típico hombre de las cavernas. – le solté prácticamente chillando y sin dar lugar a que me interrumpiera.

\- Pensaba que habías dicho que no salías con él y ahora llevas un mes… - este Edward de las cavernas me estaba cabreando.

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia en todo caso!

\- Lo es si lo chilláis delante de mi sobrina o de cualquier otra persona.

\- A Emmet y Rose no le ha molestado tanto lo de Olivia y son sus padres… y en todo caso deberías hablar con Alice no conmigo, te recuerdo que ha sido ella la que lo ha chillado. – me estaba hartando esta conversación, solo quería llegar a casa y dejar esta discusión infernal atrás.

\- Vale. – me contestó serio.

\- Pues vale. – le repliqué solo para que no tuviese la última palabra. Supongo que no soy tan adulta como me creo. –

Continuamos el trayecto en un tenso silencio, ni los asientos me conseguían relajar así que prácticamente di gracias cuando giramos por mi calle y vi mi edificio.

-Gracias por traerme. – a pesar de la discusión los modales eran los modales.

\- Esto Bella….

\- Mira ahora mismo no quiero hablar ni una palabra más contigo Edward. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. Adiós. – Le contesté mientras me bajaba del coche sin darle lugar a que me contestara.

Subí a casa sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. No sabía a qué había venido este ataque de hombre de Cromañón, pero sobraba.

 **[**]**

El lunes siguiente mi rutina volvió a ser mucho más tranquila ya que Jasper se había incorporado al trabajo después de sus vacaciones y eso hacía que todos volviésemos a asumir sólo nuestras responsabilidades.

Estaba haciendo unos informes de primera hora cuando llegó un chico jovencito, parecía un repartidor y a juzgar por su camiseta era de la cafetería preferida de Alice. Qué raro, estaba un poco lejos de su zona. Le preguntó algo a Rachel y se acercó a mi despacho:

-¡Buenos días Bella! – me saludó Jack, el joven empleado de la cafetería.

\- Hola Jack. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Estás un poco lejos de Brooklyn – le respondí divertida a la vez que extrañada.

\- ¡Oh, te traigo el desayuno! Un pedido especial – dijo mientras me entregaba una cajita donde había un pequeño termo, que al abrir reconocí como mi café, y una bolsita de papel con un donut de chocolate.

Le miré con cara extrañada…. En serio que no entendía quién me iba a traer desde Brooklyn un café, no tenía lógica por mucho que estuviese salivando por ese café y esos donuts.

-No diré nada. Órdenes especiales, solo te digo que lleva espolvoreado un cacao nuevo que te encantará – y con eso se fue.

\- ¿Qué hacía aquí Jack? – preguntó Jasper con cara de despiste.

\- Me ha traído el desayuno. – expliqué aún sin entender nada.

\- ¿¡Desde Brooklyn!? Alguien está intentando ganar puntos – Me comentó mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía delante de mi escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Nadie te envía un café en un termo y tu donut preferido si no quiere ganar puntos o pedir perdón por algo… Cuando descubras quién es, porque lo harás, dile que el próximo día me envíe un _espresso_ y un sándwich de atún para mí. – se fue riendo, mientras me dejaba pensando en este lio.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos, estaba saboreando mi delicioso café (el donut ja lo había devorado) mientras acababa con un informe urgente, cuando me vibró el teléfono desde el bolsillo de la bata. Al fin lo entendía todo. Un mensaje escueto pero que hacía que todo tuviese sentido:

 _"Lo siento. Sé que ayer me pasé con mis comentarios. Espero que aceptes el café y el donut como señal de paz. No pretendía incomodarte o insultarte."_

Oh, así que el hombre de las cavernas tenía remordimientos…. ¡Bien! Sin darme cuenta mis dedos estaban tecleando una respuesta.

 _"Así que pretende comprar mi perdón a través de mi estómago, Señor Cullen"_

Sin mucha espera, marcaba el mensaje como leído y el famoso "escribiendo" en la pantalla:

 _"Culpable. ¿He tenido éxito?"_

 _"Dale las gracias al cacao en polvo nuevo. Me parece que le han puesto un poco más de lo normal para ablandarme."_

 _"¿Entonces vuelvo a ser Edward?"_

 _"Te has ganado que volvamos a tutearnos. Por cierto, Jazz reclama para la próxima un espresso y un sándwich ;) "_

 _" jajaja Esperemos que no haya una próxima vez. Aun así, dile que siga soñando."_

¿Jajaja? Edward Cullen, jefe de Cullen Corporation se reía como el resto de mortales a través del móvil… y yo que pensaba que solo lo usaba para bramar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

 _"Sabes Edward sé que en tu trabajo no eres esencial ;P pero yo tengo montones de informes que completar y un jefe nuevo que estaría dispuesto a colgar mi cabeza si pierdo más tiempo del necesario aunque solo sea para respirar._

 _Hablamos en otro momento y gracias por el café y las disculpas, me ha gustado el detalle"_

 _"¿Me acusas de hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo? Creo que estoy teniendo algo así como un Deja vu jaja Nos vemos Bella, besos. "_

Con una sonrisa tras leer este último mensaje y recordar divertida esos mails de la discordia de hace tantos meses me puse a trabajar. No era broma que Aro, el nuevo jefe, no permitía que nadie se relajara… estaba segura que si por el fuera precintaba la sala de descanso.

 **[**]**

Era jueves y yo solo podía pensar en que las horas volasen y fuese ya fin de semana. Lo necesitaba, la nueva "política laboral" de Aro nos estaba matando y por si fuera poco mi bocota me había puesto varias veces en el punto de mira. Había tenido suerte que Jasper había sido rápido y había intervenido a mi favor antes que llegara a mayores las potenciales discusiones con mi superior.

Tenía planeado un día entero de chicas con Alice y Rose el sábado, por la mañana todas las sesiones de spa y masajes que se nos habían ocurrido y por la tarde compras (esto había sido un requisito de Alice). El domingo no pensaba hacer nada ni tan siquiera pensaba sacarme el pijama… O quizás llamaría a Seth… liberar tensiones antes de comenzar la semana podría ser una gran opción.

Todos mis magníficos planes para este fin de semana se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi teléfono móvil. Era mamá, qué raro… a pesar de su incontinencia verbal nunca me llamaba en horas de trabajo.

\- Buenos días mamá. Me pillas….

\- Oh Bella, gracias a Dios que respondes – me interrumpió mi madre alterada y ¿llorando?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado mamá? – mis sentidos se habían puesto en alarma.

\- Acaban de llamarme desde la comisaria, llevan a tu padre de camino al hospital, parece que le han disparado o algo… no sé, ni me he enterado. Yo salgo ya para allí, pero quería que lo supieses, antes de nada. – me dijo muy nerviosa. De hecho, yo misma estaba histérica. –

\- Mamá ahora mismo lo arreglo todo y salgo para Forks. Mantenme informada en todo momento por favor. – le dije decidida.

\- Claro cariño.

\- Ah y mamá – la interrumpí antes de que me pudiese colgar- tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Papá es de hierro. – le dije para tranquilizarla y autoconvecerme que a mi padre no le pasaría nada.

Salí disparada hacia el despacho de Jasper y se lo expliqué todo, entre los dos y Rachel lo arreglamos todo. Vuelos, taxis, hablamos con el insoportable de Aro (que hasta en una situación tan extrema le costaba darme unos días personales libres) e incluso arreglamos la agenda con las cosas más urgentes que debían tratarse en mi ausencia. Sin más dilación salí rumbo a Forks rezando cada minuto para que Charlie estuviese bien.

 **[**]**

 _NOTA DE AUTOR:_

 _¡Ups! Ha acabado un poco en suspense el capítulo… Espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si es así como no es así siempre me podéis dejar vuestros comentarios (respetuosos) como review._

 _Para el capítulo siguiente tengo una pequeña sorpresa._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	11. Outtake: Noticias

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 _¡Hooola a tod s de nuevo! Bueno se me ha ocurrido que sería divertido volver a meternos en la mente de Edward…Espero que os guste, a mí me parece interesante, que, aunque la historia esté narrada por Bella, saber qué pasa por la cabeza del otro protagonista de vez en cuando._

 _Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo. Nos vemos al final ;)_

 **[**]**

 **OUTTAKE: NOTICIAS**

 **EPOV**

Llevaba todo el mes de agosto viajando, haciendo visitas a algunas de las empresas que teníamos absorbidas por todo el mundo. No todo había sido trabajo, había aprovechado para divertirme tanto a nivel cultural como a nivel personal. No sé qué tiene el verano que todo el mundo está más abierto a las relaciones cortas.

Hacia una semana que había llegado a Nueva York para comenzar la rutina laboral después de vacaciones y como siempre estábamos desbordados de trabajo, aun así, les había prometido a mis hermanos vernos este domingo para ponernos al día, ahora que todos volvíamos a estar de vuelta en la ciudad.

Me moría de ganas de abrazar a Olivia, un mes sin verla era mucho para mí. Cuando estaba con ella y me miraba con esos ojos llenos de inocencia me daban ganas de envolverla en mis brazos y no soltarla nunca, para protegerla de todo y todos. Emmet y Rose me decían que la acabaría malcriando, que dejara a su hija tranquila y me buscara mi propia familia…. Casi me convencen, pero no; prefería mimar a su hija que educar a los míos, para desesperación de toda mi familia, en especial de mi pobre madre.

No negaré que una de las cosas que más nervioso me ponían era volver a ver a Bella después de un mes sin saber nada de ella. Sabía que se había quedado en la ciudad trabajando porque no le pertenecían vacaciones aún, pero poca cosa más. Aunque tenía sus números de teléfono no me había atrevido a enviarle ningún mensaje o llamarla, no sabía si nuestra amistad estaba en este punto. A veces me sentía demasiado nervioso a su alrededor, supongo que sería porque no habíamos comenzado con el mejor de los pies y no quería tirar por el retrete la paz que habíamos conseguido. Sí será eso… Edward Cullen no se pone nervioso delante de ninguna mujer.

En cuanto llegué Olivia saltó al aire para que la cogiera. Era nuestro pequeño ritual, totalmente seguro teniendo en cuenta que su padre era Emmet. Juro que esa niña casi sabía lo que era volar. En esas estaba cuando llegó Bella, la saludé con un abrazo. Era un avance. Ella siempre me daba la mano mientras que del resto de mi familia aceptaba tiernos abrazos… Yo también quería que me tratara como uno más, así que desde el día que la fui a buscar al aeropuerto no le di opción. Tenerla en mis brazos era algo a lo que no iba a renunciar.

\- ¡Qué llevas un mes acostándote con un hombre! ¿!¿Y cómo puede ser que yo no supiese nada de todo esto?! – gritó Alice de repente. Un momento, ¿un hombre en la cama de Bella?

Olivia se giró por el grito de su tía. La verdad es que habría que ser sordo para no haber escuchado a Alice. Aún estaba analizando la información que había sentido cuando Olivia tiró de mi camiseta.

\- Tío Eddie ¿está malita tía Bella?

-Sí Tío Eddie… ¿qué le pasa a tía Bella? – me crispó Emmet. Solo Olivia tenía permitido llamarme Eddie… Él solo aprovechaba para poner a prueba mi paciencia.

\- No cariño, no le pasa nada a tía Bella…. – la vida sexual de Bella no me importaba. Nada. Cero. Pero si Alice no se callaba ahora mismo iría yo a decirle dónde se podían a ir a hablar de esos temas…

\- ¿Entonces tiene "sueños feos"? Cuando yo los tengo papá y mamá me dejan dormir con ellos – volvió a preguntar curiosa y yo no sabía que contestar. Emmet en vez de reírse tanto debería estar aquí contestando las preguntas de su hija. -

\- No sé cariño… seguramente sea eso. ¿Qué te parece si continuamos jugando con tu patrulla canina? Después si quieres le puedes preguntar a mamá que ella seguro que sabe lo que le pasa a tía Bella –

 _Tío Eddie_ no quiere saber nada de la vida sexual de tía Bella. Ni mucho menos quiere saber de dónde ha salido ese hombre o que es lo que llevan haciendo durante todo el mes de agosto…. No, eso no sería una respuesta aceptable para una niña de 4 años. Posiblemente Rose me castrara y después Emmet me matara.

\- ¡Un mes Bella! ¡Un mes! ¡Podrías haber conocido al hombre de tu vida y yo no habría vivido esta etapa de vuestra relación! – volvió a chillar Alice.

Suficiente. No pensaba continuar escuchando nada sobre la vida amorosa de Bella. Para mi ella no tenía relaciones con nadie y mucho menos una sexual. No. Además, no saben que mejor no hablar de eso delante de Olivia… es demasiado curiosa y después no para de acribillar a la gente con preguntas inapropiadas cubiertas de inocencia.

Cogí a mi pequeña sobrina en brazos, y a media patrulla canina, y la llevé dentro de la casa, dónde sus tiernos oídos, y los míos para que negarlo, estarían a salvo de la indiscreción de Alice.

Estábamos en la sala de juegos de Olivia, un lugar a salvo para mi mente. No es que no quisiera que Bella fuera feliz, es solo que no llevaba bien el hecho de imaginármela con otras personas. Debería ser algo así como celos de hermano… Sí sería eso.

Nunca había sido un hombre celoso. Era consciente del tipo de relaciones que yo ofrecía, y sobre todo de la implicación que estaba dispuesto a darles a las mujeres con las que estaba, por lo tanto, hubiese sido injusto reclamarles algo a ellas que yo mismo no estaba dispuesto a entregar. Con Alice, nunca había llegado a sentir necesidad de protegerla de los chicos… total siempre había estado enamorada de Jasper, y si había alguien en el que confiaba en esta vida era en él. Así que todo esto que me estaba pasando con Bella no sabía cómo gestionarlo.

\- ¡Tía Alice! – esta vez fue el grito de Olivia el que me perforó el tímpano sacándome de mi ensoñación.

\- Cariño porque no bajas al jardín, me parece que mamá está poniendo esas patatas tan ricas en la mesa – dijo ante los ojos emocionados de mi sobrina que comenzaba a recoger los juguetes que había usado. –

\- Al final resulta que ese tal Seth es solo un rollo, nada serio, ya sabes – dejó caer Alice como si nada-

\- Quizás lo quieras publicar en el diario… Digo para que la gente de Boston que te ha escuchado pueda continuar con la historia – dije molesto.

\- Exageras – se rio- Sabes, creo que Bella no tardará mucho en encontrar el amor. Se lo merece, ¿no crees? – me preguntó misteriosamente.

\- Estupendo… - Desde hace 30 minutos tenía un nuevo mantra: La. Vida. Amorosa o sexual. De. Bella. NO. ERA. MI. PROBLEMA. – ¿Es eso una nueva predicción " _señorita veo el futuro_ "? – comenté irónicamente.

\- Marca mis palabras Edward Cullen – dijo con cara de suficiencia. – ¡eh tú pequeña no corras por las escaleras!

Con eso dimos por acabada esa maldita conversación y fuimos detrás de Olivia para asegurarnos que bajara las escaleras sin caerse, no sería la primera vez que la emoción por llegar a algún lado le hace saltarse un escalón y acaba cayéndose.

Como Alice y Jasper tenían que ir a saber dónde, hacía años que dejé de escuchar todo lo que Alice decía, me ofrecí a llevar a Bella a su casa en coche. Tenía el firme convencimiento que le gustaba ese asiento, juraría que varias veces ha estado a punto de quedarse dormida.

\- Así que estás saliendo con un chico…. – ya no aguantaba más. Quizás, después de todo, si tenía algo de curiosidad por la vida amorosa de Bella.

\- Algo así… bueno ya sabes cómo es Alice, exagera… Solo estamos juntos… Ya sabes de vez en cuando… nada serio supongo… - contestó algo nerviosa. ¿Algún día se sentiría tan cómoda conmigo como lo hacía con Jazz o Emmet? Pensé un tanto irritado. -

\- ¿Entonces es solo sexo? – volví a insistir sin mirarla, mejor no distraerme mientras conduzco.

\- Bueno salimos y eso… no es como si nos encerráramos y no viésemos la luz del día – Perfecto ahora me imaginaba a Bella teniendo maratones sexuales con este espécimen… GENIAL.

\- Oh veo… No creía que fueras de esa clase de chicas. – me salió sin pensarlo. -

\- ¡¿Disculpa!? ¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme tal cosa! Sabes de todas las personas que conozco en esta ciudad tú eres quien menos derecho tiene a juzgarme. – me chilló.

¿Estábamos discutiendo? Porque ciertamente yo estaba cabreado con el temita.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Si es que se puede saber – le solté.

\- Pues porque tú sí que vas con una modelo diferente cada fin de semana así que no puedes juzgarme. Primero porque yo con Seth llevo un mes y segundo porque si la situación es aceptable para ti también lo es para mí. No sabía que eras el típico hombre de las cavernas que aplican diferentes varas de medir para hombres y mujeres. –

\- Pensaba que habías dicho que no salías con él y ahora llevas un mes… - A este paso cuando llegara a su casa estaría invitado a la boda.

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado a este punto, pero esto era una autentica discusión. Quizás yo me había extralimitado primero preguntando y después con mis conclusiones un tanto machistas, pero en mi mente ella estaba haciendo maratones sexuales con un hombre… No pretendería que no me sorprendiera.

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia en todo caso! – claro… pero sí de Alice, Rose, Jazz o Emmet. Me sentía como el niño con el que no quieren compartir mesa en el colegio. No llevaba bien que Bella no quisiera compartir "su mesa" conmigo.

\- Lo es si lo chilláis delante de mi sobrina o de cualquier otra persona. – intenté volver a lo importante. Olivia. Exacto, ella era muy pequeña para escuchar esas conversaciones… exactamente eso.

\- A Emmet y Rose no le ha molestado tanto lo de Olivia y son sus padres… y en todo caso deberías hablar con Alice no conmigo, te recuerdo que ha sido ella la que lo ha chillado. – _touché._

\- Vale. – mejor me callaba porque acabaríamos peor que estábamos.

\- Pues vale. – creó que no quería que yo tuviese la última palabra. Después de mi reacción le podía conceder eso.

Continuamos el trayecto en un tenso silencio, no sabía que decir, algo me decía que cualquier cosa que agregara iba a ponerla peor.

\- Gracias por traerme. – me contestó en cuanto paré el coche. Estoy seguro que si fuese seguro se hubiese tirado en marcha hace un buen rato.

\- Esto Bella…. – No sabía ni por dónde comenzar porque sabía que mi actuación había sido vergonzosa.

\- Mira ahora mismo no quiero hablar ni una palabra más contigo Edward. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión. Adiós. – Se bajó sin darme tiempo a decir nada más.

Perfecto. Volvíamos a estar en el mismo punto que hace unos meses y todo por culpa mía. Estuve unos minutos parado delante de su casa meditando la posibilidad de ir allí y pedirle perdón, pero al final pensé que sería mejor dejar que el ambiente se calmase para disculparme.

 **[**]**

El lunes por la mañana, a primerísima hora, estaba llamando a la cafetería preferida de Alice y Bella para que le llevaran un termo con su café preferido y un donut a su trabajo (si lo hacían con las pizzas lo harían con los cafés, ¿no?). Sabía que le encantaba, le había comprado unos cuantos los fines de semana que iba a casa de Alice. Así que pagué una buena propina a Jack y llamé a Jasper para que me avisara cuando Bella tuviese el desayuno en su mesa (no sin tener que explicarle qué había pasado y que mi supuesto mejor amigo estuviese burlándose de mi durante más de 10 minutos).

En cuanto recibí el mensaje de Jasper, le envié un mensaje a Bella. Sabía, gracias a Jazz, que estaba ocupada y que su nuevo jefe era un poco estúpido así que no quería interrumpirla con una llamada.

 _"Lo siento. Sé que ayer me pasé con mis comentarios. Espero que aceptes el café y el donut como señal de paz. No pretendía incomodarte o insultarte."_

Cuando te disculpabas con alguien, la experiencia me decía que lo mejor era hacerlo directamente, sin paños calientes. Además, en este caso ella tenía toda la razón en sentirse enfadada conmigo.

 _"Así que pretende comprar mi perdón a través de mi estómago, Señor Cullen."_

Parece que no me lo pondría muy difícil. Di gracias a todos los dioses que conocía. No tarde en contestar.

 _"Culpable. ¿He tenido éxito?"_

 _"Dale las gracias al cacao en polvo nuevo. Me parece que le han puesto un poco más de lo normal para ablandarme."_

Bendito cacao doble que había pedido. Parecía que en eso también se parecía a Alice.

 _"¿Entonces vuelvo a ser Edward?"_

Algún día tendría que hablar con ella de su manía de tratarme de usted a la mínima. ¿Tan viejo me veía?

 _"Te has ganado que volvamos a tutearnos. Por cierto, Jazz reclama para la próxima un espresso y un sándwich ;) "_

 _"jajaja Esperemos que no haya una próxima vez. Aun así, dile que siga soñando."_

Si Bella supiese que Jasper me iba a recordar este tema durante mucho tiempo… En serio, con amigos como ellos no necesitaba enemigos.

 _"Sabes Edward sé que en tu trabajo no eres esencial ;P pero yo tengo montones de informes que completar y un jefe nuevo que estaría dispuesto a colgar mi cabeza si pierdo más tiempo del necesario aunque solo sea para respirar._

 _Hablamos en otro momento y gracias por el café y las disculpas, me ha gustado el detalle"_

Nota mental: hablar con papá sobre este hombre, seguro que se podía considerar explotación lo que hacía.

Me acordé de nuestros primeros emails y con una pequeña broma la dejé tranquila para que pudiera trabajar… y hacer yo lo mismo. Cullen Corporation necesitaba a su jefe por mucho que esa morena creyese lo contrario.

 _"¿Me acusas de hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo? Creo que estoy teniendo algo así como un Deja vu jaja Nos vemos Bella, besos. "_

 **[**]**

El sábado por la noche nos reunimos todos en casa de mamá y papá para verlos después de su vuelta de vacaciones. Al final habían vuelto antes porque a papá le habían surgido problemas en el hospital. Después me acusaban a mí de adicto al trabajo…

Llegaba tarde como siempre, esta vez no había una reunión de negocios que lo justificaran, sino una reunión algo más privada con una pelirroja amiga de James, beneficios de que un amigo tuyo tenga uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. Había decidido pasar de las morenas, no sé porque todas me llevaban a pensar en Bella y ese tal Seth… y me ponía de mal humor.

Siendo sinceros últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en Bella… Más del que me gustaría. Nuestra amistad estaba avanzando, pero tenía la sensación que conmigo siempre construía un muro… algo que me mantenía lejos. Unos obstáculos que no estaban con mis hermanos o cuñados. Y me molestaba. Mucho. Sólo quería que todo fluyese entre nosotros, sin la tensión constante.

Estaba entrando por la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la cocina cuando escuché a mamá hablar con alguien preocupada.

-¿En serio cariño? Pobre Bella, qué mal lo debe estar pasando ¿y en qué hospital dices que está?

Bella y hospital en la misma frase habían hecho que mi corazón se saltara un latido, cuando me recuperé de la impresión, aceleré mi paso para enterarme qué estaba pasando.

-Buenas noches – saludé mientras me acercaba a mi madre a darle un abrazo y un beso. – ¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella? – pregunté rápidamente.

Por el semblante de preocupación de papá y mamá sabían poco más que yo.

\- No a ella, pero el jueves recibió una llamada de su madre, según parece dispararon a su padre cuando intentó parar a unos ladrones que se dieron a la fuga. – Explicó Jasper mientras me pasaba una copa de vino tinto.

\- ¿El jueves? ¿Y nadie ha sido capaz de llamar para avisarme antes? – le respondí realmente irritado con mi amigo y hermana.

\- Todo sucedió muy rápido y ayer fue un día de locos sin Bella en la consulta. Supongo que debió ser especialmente duro para ella porque solo me ha enviado un mensaje para decir que todo estaba contralado – se disculpó Jazz conmigo y el resto de la familia –

\- Claro que yo sepa una llamada no ocupa tanto tiempo, además, digo yo que en algún momento llegaste a tu casa para descansar y poder informar. – contesté algo enfadado con mi amigo.

\- Tranquilo Edward, todos estamos preocupados por Bella y su familia, pero no ganamos nada discutiendo. Nada hubiese cambiado la situación el que nos enteráramos antes de este desafortunado accidente. – zanjó mi padre la discusión mientras intentaba aplacar mi ánimo.

\- Bien, sentémonos a la mesa y cenemos tranquilamente, mañana será otro día y llamaré a Bella para informarme. Seguramente ya esté más tranquila y no le moleste atender llamadas – añadió mamá intentando poner paz de la misma manera que lo había hecho papá. -

La cena había pasado con tranquilidad después de esa pequeña discusión. Papá y mamá consiguieron distraernos un poco con sus anécdotas de viaje, pero después de la noticia nadie estaba para muchas fiestas así que volvimos pronto a casa. En estos meses Bella se había convertido en una más de la familia y estábamos todos realmente preocupados.

Cuando llegué a mi ático, situado en el Upper East Side, me quité los zapatos, chaqueta y corbata de un tirón, necesitaba relajarme. Me serví una copa de wisky y me senté en mi butaca preferida (justo en frente de mi adorado piano), desde allí podías ver, a través de los grandes ventanales, Central Park. Normalmente me calmaba llegar a casa, pero hoy estaba inquieto, desde que había escuchado lo de Bella no había forma de quitarme ese sentimiento de mi pecho.

Mi casa era grande, muy grande para un soltero como yo, pero me había enamorado de las vistas y era una gran zona para vivir. Estaba cerca de la casa de Emmet y Rose, lo que tranquilizaba a mamá que decía que no podía vivir solo y, además, alejado de la familia.

En la planta baja tenía una gran sala con amplios sofás, butacas y una tele con más pulgadas de las que nunca deseé tener (supongo que fue el precio que tuve que pagar por dejar que Emmet la escogiese). A continuación, tenía una gran cocina groumet y una despensa. En esa planta también se encontraba la habitación de invitados con su baño incorporado, un baño de invitados a parte y mi despacho.

La planta superior, aparte de una amplia terraza, estaba enteramente ocupada por mi habitación, vestidor y baño. Mi pequeño e inquebrantable oasis. Sólo Alice y mamá (a parte de Sue, mi empleada del hogar) subían allí arriba. Me sacó una sonrisa recordar como la pequeña duende que tengo por hermana siempre se lanza sobre mi cama, amenazando con robarme mi adorado colchón. Alucinaba si pensaba que tenía la más mínima posibilidad.

Me acabé el wisky y no había manera de dejar de pensar en Bella, sabiendo que irme a la cama no solucionaría nada, y sin pensármelo mucho, cogí el móvil y la llamé. Era un bastante tarde pero ya estaba dando señal así que mejor me esperaba, total… si no me lo cogía dejaría un mensaje en el contestador, o algo.

-¿Edward? – me contestó la voz dulce aunque bastante cansada de Bella.

\- Sí soy yo. Siento llamarte a estas horas… no quiero molestar – me disculpé de repente consciente que debían ser días muy duros para ella como para que yo le quitase horas de sueño.

\- Oh no te preocupes aquí son tres horas menos que en Nueva York, no es tan tarde – me respondió con su tono igual de dulce como cansado.

\- Claro no había caído, aún así, espero no molestarte. Si quieres te llamo en otro momento. – de repente mi acto impulsivo no me parecía muy inteligente. La última vez que hablamos acabamos discutiendo, y aunque habíamos hecho las paces no sabía cómo estaría ella conmigo.

-De verdad no te preocupes, además creo que me hará bien hablar con alguien que no sea mi madre, Ángela o Jacob. – rio ligeramente.

\- Bien pues estoy aquí para servirle señorita – si ella necesitaba hablar con alguien estaba dispuesto a estar colgado toda la noche al teléfono…Tendría que buscar el cargador por si acaso.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre, Bella? Jazz me lo ha explicado esta noche, siento no haber llamado antes – me disculpe aún un poco molesto con Jazz. –

\- Oh, no te preocupes, ayer fue un día de locos. Papá va a volver loco a medio hospital, él dice encontrarse perfectamente y no entiende porque no le dejan irse a casa – me dijo algo más tranquila. – La herida fue limpia y no ha dado más complicaciones, pero ha perdido bastante sangre y se tiene que quedar en el hospital hasta que se recupere un poco más.

\- Vaya susto, me alegro que se haya quedado en un susto. Aunque, no decías que nunca pasaba nada en ese pueblo tuyo… Además, no me contaste que vivías en el lejano oeste con tantos tiros por las calles – intenté sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Oh habla alguien que se ha criado en una ciudad con los índices de criminalidad de Nueva York – me atacó entre ligeras risas. Misión sonrisa conseguida. Me sentía mucho mejor. –

\- Excusas Bella y lo sabes. Te encanta esta cuidad así que no hables mal de ella. – Sentí un suspiro melancólico al otro lado de la línea - Entonces… ¿Te quedarás mucho más allí? – pregunté intentando no sonar insensible.

\- No mucho más…. Aro solo me dio una semana libre, así que el jueves tengo que estar trabajando– dijo molesta. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente a papá sobre ese tal Aro-

\- Pero tu padre ya estará en casa para entonces, ¿no? – supongo que no querría dejar a su padre mientras estaba en el hospital aún.

\- Sí seguramente. Pero me siento algo mal dejándolo solo.

\- Te entiendo… Bueno no te preocupes estoy seguro que él estará bien – dije intentado tranquilizarla. – Entonces ¿vuelves el miércoles? – pregunté de repente inspirado por una idea.

\- Al final de la tarde. Mi vuelo sale de Seattle a las 3 de la tarde. – me contestó inocentemente. Información suficiente para mí. – Y ¿cómo están todos por ahí?

Estuvimos hablando un rato más de cosas en general. Sabía que intentaba distraerse por eso le saqué temas sin importancia y divertidos como Olivia o los últimos disparates de los dos personajes que tenía por hermanos.

\- Bueno Bella no te quiero molestar más, te dejo descansar. Un beso y que tengas dulces sueños. – me despedí de ella.

\- Igualmente. Buenas noches Edward – me dijo con un tono dulce.

-¡Edward! -me chilló cuando estaba a punto de colgar- Muchas gracias por llamar, ha sido de mucha ayuda desconectar este rato. Ha sido una grata sorpresa – se despidió con un tono algo más animado que al principio de la llamada.

Y con un plan en mi mente me fui a dormir, ahora mucho más tranquilo.

 **[**]**

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¿Os ha gustado? Me parece interesante ver los diferentes puntos de vista de una misma situación, creo que es divertido._

 _Algunas me comentabais que Edward cogería los bártulos y se plantarían en Forks, y no creáis que no le di vueltas, pero no creo que estén "aun" en ese punto. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

 ** _AndreCullen_** _me preguntaba cuáles serían los días de actualización… Tema de la discordia siempre por estos lares jajaja. Intento subir siempre 2 capítulos a la semana (uno entre el lunes-miércoles y otro antes del fin de semana). De momento tengo algunos capítulos hechos (aunque les sigo dando vueltas) y por lo tanto creo que podré continuar subiendo dos capítulos semanales. Pero no os lo toméis como si fuese ley, por favor._

 _Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo. Es muy bonito y da mucha energía._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo (que a mi parecer es bastante interesante…)_

 _Saludos ;)_


	12. Imprevistos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 _Antes de comenzar y de nuevo (no me canso de decirlo) ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por vuestros reviews, leer vuestras opiniones es un subidón, favoritos y demás._

 _Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo… Parece que "la nueva vida" de Bella tiene un pequeñito revés. Espero que os guste mucho._

 **[**]**

 **IMPREVISTOS**

 **BPOV**

Otra vez estaba en un avión proveniente de Seattle con destino Nueva York, estaba acumulando más millas estos últimos meses que prácticamente durante toda mi vida adulta. Me agotaba de solo pensarlo, pero sobretodo me agotaba pensar que mañana tenía que estar de vuelta en el trabajo. Si no estaba a las 9 en punto con el primer paciente del día seguramente Aro se encargaría personalmente de echarme. No pasaba una, a nadie.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, no tenía nadie al lado por lo que pude descansar un poco. Al aterrizar volví a salir rápido hacia la zona de recogida de pasajeros (ya que solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa con un par de mudas), estaba vez no me esperaba nadie porque no había avisado que llegaba hoy. No quería molestar a nadie cuando podía coger un taxi para llegar a casa. En el tedioso trayecto hasta mi dulce hogar estaba pensando cuando al salir me encontré apoyado en la misma columna que hace unos meses a Edward.

Iba con traje, seguramente hace poco salió del trabajo, únicamente se había quitado la corbata y tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Le miré levantando una ceja, seguramente con un gesto de sorpresa en la cara… ¿Qué hacía Edward aquí?

\- Buenas noches y bienvenida a casa. – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi hasta que estuve en sus brazos recibiendo un abrazo marca registrada de los Cullen. –

\- ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que llegaba en este vuelo? – pregunté aún en sus brazos. Olía de maravilla. ¿No me iba a soltar? Me podría quedar aquí durante horas, pero la situación se estaba poniendo incómoda para dos amigos. –

\- Tu misma me dijiste a la hora que salía tu vuelo de Seattle cuando hablamos por teléfono– ante mi cara de sorpresa continúo explicándose – ¡oh vamos Bella! Hoy en día con internet nada es un secreto. Pensé que te gustaría un viaje en coche en vez de esperar en la cola de los taxis. Además, esto se está convirtiendo en algo parecido a un ritual. Tú, yo y un aeropuerto – me comentó animadamente mientras me cogía la maleta y comenzamos a caminar hacia el parking.

\- Así que un ritual… Aun así, gracias, no hacía falta que te molestaras… - contesté tímidamente.

\- No te preocupes, me has dado la excusa perfecta para salir antes de trabajar – me dio un empujoncito amistoso mientras me guiñaba un ojo. –

Al llegar a su coche me volví a sentir embriagada con su olor, por no volver a comentar la delicia que era sentarse en esos asientos. Después de tantos días de tensión no me extrañaría que me quedara dormida… espero que a Edward no le importe si babeo un poco…

-¿Y cómo está tu padre? – me sacó Edward de mis divagaciones –

\- ¡Oh mucho mejor! Creo que le acabaron dando el alta por pesado, tenía a medio personal de planta loco – reí solo de recordar la cara de las enfermeras cada vez que les tocaba entrar a la habitación –

\- Ya veo de dónde has sacado tu carácter – me digo siguiendo la broma. Oh, no tenía ni idea de mi carácter, hombre inocente… -

Edward puso una música tranquila, se lo agradecía, aunque estaba tan cansada que podría haber puesto una banda de _metal_ y no lo hubiese procesado.

-Bella durmiente despierta – noté que Edward me decía mientras que me apartaba un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mi cara.

Perfecto, me había quedado dormida en el coche de Edward…Ni tan siquiera recuerdo cuando caí en brazos de Morfeo pero ya estábamos parados delante de mi apartamento. Por favor sólo pedía que no hubiese babeado… me toqué disimuladamente la cara y parecía que me había salvado esta vez.

-Oh deberías haberme despertado. ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Y perderme tus ronquidos…. No gracias.

\- ¡Yo no ronco! – babear quizás, pero roncar nunca. Pensé -

\- Lo que tú digas Bella… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del coche.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme Edward… bueno y por irme a buscar al aeropuerto ha sido un detallazo – le agradecí sinceramente.

\- No es nada del otro mundo… de hecho deberías habernos dicho algo tu misma – me dijo mientas sacaba la maleta del maletero.

\- Si quieres subir… te invito a una copa, café, algo… lo que sea… me siento en deuda contigo – le dije de repente nerviosa. –

\- Oh no hace falta, pero si no estás cansada me encantaría – me dijo volviendo a coger la maleta.

Subimos hacía mi apartamento. Estaba en el segundo piso mientras que el de Tanya estaba en el quinto. Era un edificio bastante alto para la zona.

Al intentar abrir vi que la cerradura estaba llena de rasguños algo profundos y que definitivamente no estaban antes de irme. Como buena hija de policía mis alarmas se pusieron en marcha, detrás mío Edward parecía haber visto lo mismo que yo. Nos miramos y sin darme cuenta me quitó las llaves de la mano y me empujó suavemente detrás suyo.

Abrió la puerta y entramos en casa. Estaba todo en silencio y a oscuras…. Parecía que no había nadie, pero sin lugar a dudas alguien había pasado por allí estos días mientras yo había estado en Forks. Mi tele y algunos electrodomésticos de la cocina no estaban. Perfecto todo indicaba que me habían robado. Maldita mi suerte.

Cuando me di cuenta Edward volvía de la habitación y por su cara algo me decía que también habían pasado por allí los ladrones. Tenía el móvil en la mano.

-Estoy llamando a la policía para que vengan y poder denunciar. – me informó haciéndose cargo de toda la situación – Ves a tu habitación y haz la maleta. Esta noche no te quedas aquí. – Algo me decía que estaba viendo a Edward Cullen jefe de Cullen Corporation en plena acción.

Estaba en shock. Me voy una semana y mi nueva vida salta por los aires. Estaba genial en Nueva York, había construido algo así como un hogar en este piso, y ahora, en un instante, solo me sentía insegura. Estaba preocupada por papá, mis nervios llevaban una semana de punta, estaba cansada y ahora esto. En el fondo agradecía tener a Edward a mi lado, si no fuera por él yo seguiría en shock en el comedor, posiblemente llorando de la impotencia.

Pero él se había hecho cargo de todo... yo solo tenía que hacer una maleta… y aquí seguía en la puerta de la habitación (que estaba toda revuelta, seguramente habían estado buscando, y encontrando, el poco dinero o joyas que guardaba) sin mover un musculo. No podía, no tenía fuerzas.

-¿¡Qué está pasando?! ¿¡Quién eres tú?! ¿¡Y la policía… qué le ha pasado a Bella?! - la voz de Tanya surgió de la nada.

\- Yo soy Edward Cullen, amigo de Bella, y por lo que he escuchado decir a Bella supongo que usted debe ser Tanya. Toda esta policía es porque han entrado a robar. Bella está bien, en su habitación y seguramente necesite ayuda. – contestó Edward con voz firme, aunque tenso. Seguramente criarse con Alice le había dado un master en como contestar una retalia de preguntas sin inmutarse -

La puerta se abrió y de repente solo veía el rojo de la melena de Tanya. Me envolvió en un abrazo que derrumbó todas mis defensas y comencé a llorar sin poder parar. Tanya me abrazó hasta que me calmé, después cogió la maleta y comenzó a poner ropa dentro, fue al lavabo y puso lo necesario para sobrevivir unos días.

-¿Y ahora qué harás? – dijo cuando acabó con la maleta y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. –

\- Supongo que ir a un hotel hasta que la policía diga que es seguro volver.- la verdad era que no podía hilar más de dos ideas con una mínima coherencia mucho menos esperar a tomar grandes decisiones. Un hotel estaba bien por ahora. Mañana…o pasado será otro día.

\- Ya sabes que te puedes quedar en mi casa… - se ofreció Tanya.

\- Bella vendrá conmigo a mi casa – interrumpió Edward – No creo que sea seguro que se quedé en el mismo edificio en el que le han robado. Además, la policía tiene todos mis datos para ponerse en contacto en cuanto sepan algo. Y usted debería incrementar la seguridad estos días, por precaución. – dijo Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Oh Edward no hace falta yo puedo quedarme en un hotel, estoy segura que no serán muchos días…. – comencé a disculparme.

Ya había hecho mucho por mí, además quedarme en casa de Edward… dónde seguramente las mujeres entrasen y saliesen cada dos por tres, no era lo más adecuado. Me ponía la piel de gallina el pensar compartir el mismo espacio que él… rodeada de su olor por todas partes… NO. Mejor me iba a un lugar neutral como un hotel.

-Bella no voy a discutir contigo. Estás débil, necesitas descansar, así que déjame llevarte a mi casa. Descansa y si mañana quieres discutir conmigo te plantaré cara, pero en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora mismo sería demasiado fácil ganarte, estás a punto de caerte rendida.

Sin dudarlo más recogió la maleta y se acercó para tirar de mi brazo hasta tenerme sujeta por la espalda y apoyada en él. No imaginaba cuánto necesitaba un apoyo ahora mismo hasta que estuve contra su costado. Tanya no dijo nada, pero tenía una cara que me decía que Edward se la había metido en el bolsillo. Traidora.

Así que volvía a estar en su coche. Y mis defensas volvían a caer… ¿Pondría somníferos en el aire acondicionado?… Quizás era el estrés al que me había sometido últimamente que comenzaba a afectarme.

 **[**]**

-Sí papá, exacto…. Creo que lo mejor es que hoy descanse. Gracias papá, según tengo entendido ese tal Aro no es el ser más comprensivo del planeta. – escuché que alguien hablaba de fondo…

¿Era Edward? ¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el lugar, pero la cama era comodísima, las almohadas parecían nubes… no es como si alguna vez las hubiese probado, pero en mi mundo ideal las nubes son así de mullidas, y las sabanas eran suaves como la seda… Estirándome como un gato estaba cuando Edward entró a la habitación.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – Grité. Mucho. Demasiado. No sé porque me sorprendía tanto si ya lo había escuchado hablar con ¿Carlise?

\- Veo que estás despierta – decía mientras se reía.

\- Yo…. Esto…. Bufff…. No sé ni por dónde comenzar así que porque no me haces un resumen – dije con una sonrisa tímida mientras me tapaba hasta la nariz… tampoco es que vaya a ver mucho, según parece fue él quien me acostó y por mi vestimenta solo me quitó los zapatos.

\- Ayer, o a saber cuándo de la semana pasada, robaron en tu apartamento. Te traje a casa para que pudieses estar tranquila. Te quedaste dormida en el coche por lo que te subí y acosté. No quería que te desvelases – me explicó tranquilamente. – Y para que conste en acta fui todo un caballero… Esme estaría orgullosa de mi – me dijo bromeando.-

\- Hoy… ¿es viernes? – Pregunté. Estaba tan dormida que no sabía si había dormido unas horas o toda una vida – con cara divertida Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es megatarde! – dije mientras veía la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche - No voy a llegar a trabajar, ¿¡Por qué no me has despertado antes!? – Perfecto mi apartamento precintado por la policía y ahora sin trabajo, porque estaba segura que de ésta Aro me despedía.

Edward paró con efectividad mi bote en la cama con la misma sonrisa en la cara con la que había entrado por la puerta hace… ¿5 minutos? ¿10? ¡Yo que sé! Solo sé que llegaba tarde y que Aro me despediría.

-Hoy no irás a trabajar. Después de lo de tu padre y el estrés de ayer necesitas descansar. Ya he hablado con Carlise, él se ocupará de todo… Así que vuelve a dormir un rato más. He llamado a Alice y te acompañará junto a un oficial de policía a tu casa para que te traigas alguna cosa más aquí.

\- Oh tengo suficiente para pasar un par de días… y Edward no hace falta, puedo ir a un hotel o casa de Tanya… Y puedo ir a trabajar, de verdad esto es excesivo – dije rotundamente.

\- Bella descansa. Esta tarde cuando llegue de trabajar hablamos. – me dijo mientras me empujaba contra el colchón. Me tapó y me dio un beso en la frente. – Duerme. – se despidió mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

.

Pasadas las 10:30 de la mañana me desperté completamente relajada y descansada. Le tendría que dar las gracias a Edward por convencerme de quedarme en ese bendito colchón unas horas más. No sabía realmente lo que necesitaba descansar hasta ahora. Me levanté y decidí salir a tomar un café… después llamaría a Alice.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y solo se veía una gran terraza y unas escaleras, así que bajé. Estaba mirando algunas pinturas que había colgadas cuando alguien apareció de la nada.

-¡Buenos días! – chilló Alice. En serio casi me da un ataque de corazón, suerte que era joven y estaba sana.

\- Alice qué susto. Ahora te iba a llamar, Edward dijo algo de que vendrías… la verdad es que exagera un poco con todo esto – le explicaba mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! – y se tiró a mi cuello. Otro abrazo _made in Cullen_. – Siento mucho lo de tu padre y me alegro que ya esté bien. Sabes no sabía si despertarte, Edward me ha prohibido molestarte. Además, pensaba que estarías en el cuarto de invitados… pero supongo que Edward pensó que estarías más cómoda en su habitación…. En serio algún día le robaré ese colchón… es como dormir en el cielo… ¿verdad?

¿Yo había dormido en la cama de Edward Cullen? Oh dios mío… Mi vida estaba loca y yo me iba a volver loca también. Decidí ni pensar en ese detalle y convencí a Alice para ir a desayunar y a mi apartamento. Necesitaba distraerme y Alice era una magnifica compañía.

Nos pasamos todo el día fuera, fuimos a desayunar, a casa a recoger más cosas (prácticamente llevaba en dos maletas grandes toda mi ropa y recuerdos. Según Alice mejor tenerlos conmigo y no dejarlos allí abandonados… yo pensaba que exageraba en un par de días volvería a casa, pero si algo había aprendido es que no se discute con Alice, nunca. Después como no tenía ganas de estar en casa de Edward sin que él estuviese allí, me sentía una intrusa entrometida, acompañé a Alice a su trabajo y por la tarde estuvimos tomando té con Esme que venía de recoger a Olivia del colegio. No me había dado cuenta cuanto las había echado de menos en esta semana que había estado fuera. Es increíble pensar lo rápido que habían pasado a ser parte indispensable de mi círculo más íntimo de personas.

Al llegar a casa de Edward por la noche, estaba todo el clan Cullen allí. Al parecer querían verme y apoyarme después de tanto desastre en mi vida.

Todos fueron amables y muy cariñosos conmigo. No sabía cómo, pero en este tiempo que llevaba allí los sentía como si fueran parte de mi familia. Como era imposible echarlos se quedaron todos a cenar en casa de Edward.

Aún no me sentía muy cómoda en casa de Edward, no porque él no fuera amable conmigo o se notara incómodo, más bien todo lo contrario, es solo que nunca me he sentido cómoda dejando que los demás cuiden de mí. He sido bastante independiente toda mi vida y me cuesta dejar que los demás se acerquen tanto… Y ahora los Cullen me hacían bajar mis defensas, y Edward, ayer, las había desmontado completamente al traerme aquí.

Dejé de pensar en todas esas cosas, había notado que Edward monitorizaba prácticamente todos mis movimientos, ¿notaría que en cualquier momento me podría ir corriendo? En todo caso decidí ser útil y ayudé a Esme y Emmet a preparar la cena. A pesar de mi sorpresa inicial había aprendido que allí dónde hubiese comida estaría Emmet, especialmente si tenía que cocinar. Él decía que mejor probar las cosas antes de servirlas y nadie mejor que él para ese cometido.

-¿Cómo está todo por el hospital? – comenté con Jasper y Carlise una vez ya habíamos acabado de cenar. No habíamos apartado al lado del piano. Edward lo tenía a un lado del gran salón junto los ventanales que lo rodeaban y por dónde se veían unas vistas maravillosas. No llevaba ni 24 horas en este apartamento y ya me había enamorado de las vistas.

\- Bien, con mucho trabajo, como siempre que falta alguien, pero no te preocupes – me respondió Jasper -.

\- Y si tu cara de preocupación es por Aro, no merece la pena que te preocupes de más. Yo mismo hablé con él así que no te pondrá ningún problema. – me aseguró Carlise al ver que las palabras de Jasper no me convencían mucho.

No tardaron mucho en despedirse e irse cada uno para sus respectivas casas, al fin y al cabo, era jueves y al día siguiente todos debíamos trabajar. Nos dejaron a solas a Edward y a mí y me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa así que decidí hacer algo…Recoger unas cosas que habían quedado revueltas por el salón estaría bien, al parecer Edward tenía otros planes. Se acercó a mi calmadamente… Sigo pensando que creía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo en dirección contraria. Ganas no me faltaban. Me aterraba un poco compartir espacio a solas con él.

-Sabes que no tienes que recoger nada, yo puedo hacerlo – me dijo mientras cogía unos cojines que Olivia había dejado por el suelo. –

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

\- Eso significa que aceptas quedarte aquí hasta que todo se arregle… - me comentó algo nervioso.

\- Supongo que no me dejas más remedio. – comenté con una sonrisa, no quería ser desagradecida después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí - Seguramente Esme y Alice vendrían a por mí si se enteran que he rechazado tu ayuda. De hecho, Alice está mañana me ha dejado claro, y muy poco sutilmente, sus amenazas si abandonaba tu apartamento – le contesté aún no muy segura del lio en el que me estaba metiendo. Presentía que esto acabaría con mi preciada tranquilidad.

\- Veo que las conoces bien – me dijo sentándose en el sofá e indicándome con la mano que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Sabes…No quiero molestar, seguramente tú tienes tu vida y yo no quiero interrumpirla… Ya sabes… – no había manera de hablar de esto sin morirme de vergüenza-

\- Deduzco por tus palabras y el color rojo de tu cara que por "mi vida" te refieres a mujeres, ¿no? – me contestó con una sonrisa plantada en su cara. Se lo estaba pasando genial haciéndome pasar vergüenza, era digno hermano de Emmet. -

\- Bueno… tampoco es un secreto... quiero decir yo no quiero explicaciones, pero no quiero que cambies nada de lo que estés acostumbrado por mi culpa. – No sé ni de dónde saqué fuerzas para decir todo eso de un tirón.

\- No lo haré. Si lo que te preocupa son mis supuestas conquistas… No las traigo nunca a casa. Es mi templo y no lo pisa cualquiera. Sabes eres la primera mujer que duerme en mi cama – dijo misteriosamente y seguidamente soltó una carcajada. Se lo estaba pasando en grande a mi costa.

\- Vale, supongo que tampoco será por tanto tiempo, ¿no? Ah, y te pagaré un alquiler o algo… no sé, pero te pagaré, tú sólo dime cuánto. – dije decidida.

\- No te preocupes por el tiempo, ya te he dicho no me molestas. Si no quisiese que estuvieras aquí no te habría invitado. Y lo del alquiler, ni lo sueñes. Es más, ni lo intentes porque no está ni en discusión – dijo muy seriamente.

\- Ya veremos. – continúe en mis trece. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a pagar el todo, aunque fueran solo unos días.

\- Por supuesto que lo veremos – dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

\- Pues te cocinaré, o haré la compra o algo que no me haga sentir como una obra de caridad – dije cada vez más ofuscada con la idea de que alguien me ayudara tanto sin poder devolverle el favor. – En serio Edward me mata la idea de sentirme una carga.

\- No eres una carga. Te lo repetiré una y mil veces no me molesta en absoluto que estés aquí. Además, será… diferente…. Volver a casa y tener a alguien. Quizás hasta me estés haciendo un favor. – me dijo recostándose en el cabecero del sofá – Y sobre tus hipotéticas labores de casa, olvídate... Sue te matará si le quitas el trabajo. En serio Bella no le lleves la contraria a esa mujer, da miedo. – me dijo mientras se reía.

\- Edward algo pensaré pero que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así. No has ganado esta batalla. – le dije muy seria, pero a juzgar por su cara no me estaba tomando nada en serio - Esto… No es por sonar desagradecida, ni que me aburras…pero…si no te importa me podrías enseñar dónde dormiré, me gustaría descansar un poco – le pedí.

\- Por supuesto, aunque si prefieres ya sabes dónde está mi cama– me dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá. – Esta mañana parecías muy cómoda. – me guiño un ojo. ¿Sabía que era irresistiblemente encantador cuando estaba así de juguetón?

\- Creo que mejor te la dejo para ti – contesté sin mirarlo y probablemente roja como un tomate– Por cierto… ¿dónde dormiste ayer?

\- No podía dormir y estuve haciendo unas gestiones…. – dijo misteriosamente – El despacho está en el mismo pasillo que la habitación de invitados y no quería que el ruido no te dejara descansar por eso te cedí mi cama. – explicó mientras me abría la puerta a mi nueva habitación.

Era una habitación bastante grande. Tenía una cama grande en el centro y un enorme armario en una de las paredes, en serio ¿quién tenía tanta ropa como para llenarlo? Estaba decorada en tonos claros. Edward me enseñó, también, el lavabo incorporado dónde, al parecer, Alice ya había colocado todas mis cosas… ¿cuándo narices lo había hecho? De repente fui hacía el armario y allí estaba mi ropa también colocada… ¿en serio?

-Alice me dijo que había colocado algunas cosas al llegar esta mañana, se ve que aún dormías – me explicó Edward, supongo que adivinando mis pensamientos – Lo demás… ni idea, ya sabes es Alice. – si ni su hermano podía explicar lo que ella hacía como lo iba a hacer yo. Así que me dejé llevar por ese pequeño huracán llamado Alice Cullen. –

-Bueno te dejo descansar. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy. Supongo que nos veremos mañana antes de ir a trabajar– dijo de repente algo ¿tímido?

\- Claro… Esto… buenas noches Edward y gracias por todo de nuevo – le dije sinceramente agradecida. –

En cuanto acabé de hablar se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Era todo muy inocente y amistoso, pero me tembló todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él me pasaba lo mismo y era algo que no me podía permitir y mucho menos ahora que viviría en su casa durante unos días. Cuando se fue me dejé caer en la cama pensando cuánto había cambiado mi vida en apenas 24 horas.

Era mi nueva vida dentro de mi nueva vida. Y esta nueva vida me desestabilizaba completamente.

 **[**]**

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¡Taxaaann! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. No dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones en las reviews._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	13. Acercando Posturas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 _Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. A mí me gusta mucho como ha quedado. Ya me diréis que os parece._

 **[**]**

 **ACERCANDO POSTURAS**

 **BPOV**

Estaba agotada. Era viernes y solo había trabajado un día esta semana, pero gracias a Aro parecía que llevaba dos semanas trabajando sin parar. En serio este hombre tenía materia de explotador. Hoy incluso había hecho llorar a Rachel. La secretaria no era la persona que mejor me caía del planeta, pero hacer sus horas laborales un calvario no se lo merecía nadie. Al final de la jornada, y después de pedirme hacer miles de absurdidades durante todo el día como castigo por no venir a trabajar ayer, había explotado en una discusión con él por sus pésimas dotes para gestionar un grupo. No acostumbraba a ser tan beligerante, pero estaba harta y sin ni saber cómo había conseguido que un pequeño grupo me siguiera hasta Recursos Humanos. Jasper venía conmigo, en parte porque sabía que también estaba hasta el gorro de la situación, y en parte para asegurarse que no me metía en más problemas de la cuenta. La verdad es que me sentía un poco como Mel Gibson en BraveHeart, estaba a un paso de chillar _"Nos podrán quitar la vida, pero nunca nos quitarán la libertad_ ". ¿Sería demasiado? Seguramente. Además, Carlise no tendría muchos argumentos para defender mi salud mental ante las más que posibles quejas de Aro y sus apoyos.

Todo este acto de rebeldía había hecho que me sintiera con un subidón de adrenalina en el cuerpo como hacía tiempo que no tenía… bueno y también llegaba 3 horas más tarde de lo acostumbrado a casa… o a casa de Edward… pero eso era ahora lo de menos. En este ataque de actividad había pasado por un japonés y había comprado un menú para dos de shushi y fideos yakisoba con pollo.

Al entrar al edificio de Edward saludé a José, el portero, pero no fue hasta que marqué el código secreto para que el ascensor me llevara a la planta de Edward que caí que quizás él no estaría en casa (ese menú era demasiado para dos, así que era improbable que yo me lo comiese sola), o que estaría con alguien (definitivamente no había suficiente para tres… y mucho menos iba a compartirlo con esas modelos estúpidas, por muy poco que comiesen) o que se había arrepentido de compartir su casa con una loca revolucionaria como yo (en ese caso me lo comería yo sola y reventaría sólo como castigo por arrepentirse de su decisión). La campana que avisa que has llegado a destino me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí un poco expectante por ver qué me encontraría…

El olor de Edward me atravesó, y como siempre que él estaba cerca o estos días por el olor impregnado que había en su apartamento, me sentí algo más relajada. No sé porque, pero su olor me relajaba. Vi que una corbata colgaba del sofá y justo debajo, en el suelo, estaban sus zapatos tirados en el suelo, así que estaba en casa. Había descubierto durante las pocas horas que había compartido con él que era de los que siempre van descalzos por casa y que la corbata no tardaba en desaparecer en cuanto estaba en "lugar seguro". Era el Edward Cullen de ir por casa… el Edward Cullen cercano, familiar, que tenía siempre la sonrisa de medio lado plantada en la cara y que tenía un humor bastante irónico. El Edward Cullen Jefe de Cullen Corporation que había tenido el "placer" de conocer los primeros días, hacía ya unos cuantos meses había desaparecido. Y me gustaba. Demasiado. ¿Acaso estaba derritiendo mis muros? Debía hacer algo al respecto porque encapricharse con Edward era una de las peores ideas que podía tener. No solo porque seguramente él tenía cero intenciones de tener algo conmigo, sino porque si eso cruzaba su mente únicamente sería por una noche. Y, aunque no soy detractora de las relaciones de una sola noche, tenerla con el hermano Alice y mejor amigo de Jasper era una pésima idea. Por no hablar del resto del Clan Cullen. No estaba dispuesta a perder la amistad tan preciosa que tenía con todos ellos por una noche de sexo salvaje con Edward. Porque admitamos que en mi mente el sexo con Edward era realmente escandaloso. Escandalosamente genial.

-¡Al fin llegas! – la voz de Edward paró mi línea de pensamiento. Mejor porque comenzaba a sentir mucho calor – Tenia la firme sospecha que te habías ido a tu casa… - me dijo con una cara que no sabía descifrar-

\- No se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que lo mencionas… - dije bromeando con él – Tuve un día movidito en el hospital y después se me antojo cenar japonés, así que tardé más de lo normal. Espero que te guste porque hay comida para 4 como nosotros.

\- Ahora mismo te adoro. ¿Qué te parece si pongo la mesa y saco las cosas de las cajas mientras tú te pones cómoda? – dijo mientras cogía las bolsas que llevaba en la mano –

\- Perfecto. – le dije mientras iba en dirección a mi nueva habitación para ponerme unos pantalones deportivos y zapatillas cómodas-

.

Nota mental: Edward llega hambriento de trabajar. Estábamos tirados en el sofá a punto de reventar de todo lo que habíamos comido. De hecho, él se había comido más de la mitad, pero aun así seguía siendo mucha comida para mí.

-¡Oh vamos! A veces pienso que Jasper me odia… ¡cómo no te ha hecho un vídeo de _Bellabraveheart_ para verte en ese momento tan épico en el que liberabas a tu grupo de trabajo de las garras del explotador Aro! – decía mientras se carcajeaba.

\- Ríete, pero cuando llegue el lunes y vea que le hemos puesto una reclamación masiva en RRHH va a venir directo hacia mí para hacerme la vida imposible – De repente caí en la dura realidad que me esperaba a partir de la semana que viene.

\- Sabes estoy seguro que hay leyes laborales en contra de esa clase de actitudes, deberíamos preguntarle a Rose o Emmet, ellos saben más de estas cosas. – dijo de repente muy serio.

\- Bueno ahora solo quiero olvidarme de todo y intentar rodar hacía la copa de vino para ponerme un poco más. En serio Edward si llego a saber que tienes esa bodega en este apartamento me mudo antes – dije mientras reíamos.

Edward se levantó y llenó las dos copas de vino. Me acercó la mía, pero la suya la dejó en la mesa que teníamos delante del sofá.

-Date la vuelta. – me dijo. ¿¡Cómo?! ¡¿qué quería hacerme¡? – vamos Bella date la vuelta, después de esta cena y del día que te ha dado el malnacido de Aro lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte es un pequeño masaje en el cuello.

\- No hace falta, estoy bien – dije mientras bebía mi vino haciéndome la loca-

\- Venga no seas mojigata. Alguien que hace maratones sexuales con un musculoso arquitecto puede recibir un simple masaje de un amigo sin problemas… ¿no? – me dijo mientras se ponía detrás mío y me dejaba poca opción para negarme.

\- ¿maratones sexuales? ¿musculoso arquitecto? – dije bebiendo aún más de mi copa… ¿en serio que era necesario que mi cuerpo temblara cuando él me apartaba el pelo del cuello? – Porque tengo la sospecha que Alice está detrás de esa descripción.

\- Jasper – Juro que, entre sus manos, su aliento en el cogote, su olor por todas partes y el alcohol iba a explotar por combustión espontánea…. ¡Qué hombre!

\- Esos dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos – dije riéndome con él.

Así estuvimos un rato, vale que el calor que sentía no me permitía relajarme completamente, pero sus manos eran oro. ¿Dónde habría aprendido? Ups, parece que eso lo dije en voz alta.

-Me apunté de adolescente a un curso que había en el instituto y con los años he perfeccionado la técnica. – me dijo mientras volvía a poner mi pelo bien y me liberaba para coger su copa y volver a "su zona" del sofá.

\- Ya me puedo imaginar cómo…

\- Nunca dije que fuese un santo. – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Esto junto con su sonrisa de lado me derretían. Mucho.

\- Oh Edward Cullen el capricho de las nenas siempre dispuesto a hacer el bien para y por las mujeres. Eres casi como Superman.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de dos horas, era noche caída de un viernes y aquí estábamos dos soleteros espachurrados en el sofá contándonos nuestra vida. Hablábamos de todo y de nada, nunca pensé que hablar con Edward fuera tan fácil. El móvil de Edward sonó de repente y al leer el mensaje que le había llegado me miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos al juego de las 20 preguntas? – Creo que le comenzaba a afectar el alcohol… ¿en serio quería jugar a eso?

\- Esto… ¿vale? Comienza tú – le dije aún no muy convencida de este giro repentino.

\- ¿Tu fecha de cumpleaños? – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara… ¡Oh bastardo! Así que aquí era dónde quería llegar… me apuesto lo que sea que Jasper había cantado. En serio… Alice como agente de inteligencia no tendría desperdicio.

\- 13 de setiembre. – dije con mi mejor cara de póker- Mi turno.

\- ¿Qué ponía en el mensaje que acabas de recibir?

\- " _Como Bella salga mañana de tu casa te capo. Es su cumpleaños. Alice_." – leyó directamente de la pantalla de su teléfono – Me toca, ¿Por qué no querías que supiésemos que era tu cumpleaños mañana? – dijo algo más serio.

\- No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños… ya sabes… no llevo bien hacerme mayor – confesé – Mi pregunta, ¿vas a hacer caso al mensaje?

\- Oh no lo dudes que lo haré… Sabes Bella me caes bien, pero me gusta mi miembro viril – me dijo bebiendo de su copa una vez más - ¿No te gustan los mayores?

\- No me gusta cumplir años, no tengo nada en que otras personas lo cumplan. Me toca una vez más ¿Qué aceptarías a cambio de dejarme salir por esa puerta mañana? – no soportaba las fiestas de cumpleaños. Ser el centro de atención no era para nada mi idea de celebración ideal y conociendo a Alice algo me decía que no me iba a librar de algo grande.

\- Oh… podría pensar alguna opción que fuera ventajosa para ambos… - dijo acercándose como un felino – pero tendrías que estar dispuesta a darme algo espectacularmente suculento… La venganza de Alice puede ser terrible. – este sofá se me antojaba, de repente, diminuto. – Me toca – dijo de golpe separándose y volviendo a "su zona" - ¿Aún sales con Seth?

OMG cambio de tema… Seth… No había hablado con él desde que salí pintando a casa de mis padres por el accidente de mi padre. Lo último que sabía de él es que tendría que salir unos días de la ciudad por un proyecto en Washintong DC y que me avisaría cuando volviese. Sin noticias aún.

-Creo recordar que nunca dije que salía con él como algo serio…. Pero supongo que llevamos poco más de dos semanas sin vernos. Trabajo. Mi pregunta ¿Me tocas una canción al piano? – ¡Aja! Había conseguido sorprender a Edward y cambiar de tema, todo de una vez. Bravo por mí.

\- Eso no es una pregunta sino una petición. Lo haré si tú haces algo a cambio por mí. – ¡Oh! Porque sabía que sería yo la que acabara perdiendo con este trato.

\- Hecho. – Me daba igual perder, quería escucharlo tocar el piano. - ¿Cuál será mi castigo?

\- Tendrás que ir a lo qué sea que esté planeando Alice para tu cumpleaños. En serio, habrá torturado a Jasper hasta la saciedad y me apuesto que consiguió la respuesta segundos antes de enviarme ese mensaje – si algo tenía Edward era que era leal a sus amigos y hermanos. Si sabía que esto era importante para Alice haría lo que fuera para que lo tuviese- Así que mira la parte positiva…

\- Y esa es….

\- Que no habrá tenido mucho tiempo para planear nada. Con un poco de suerte mamá esté durmiendo y Rose le haya colgado el teléfono porque es de las pocas horas que tiene a solas con Emmet, así que no tendrás una fiesta de 150 invitados – se rio, pero en mi mente esa opción era un pasaje del terror.

\- Más te vale que sea la canción más maravillosa que haya escuchado jamás porque un plan de Alice Cullen se merece un concierto del mismísimo Mozard ¡Mínimo! – dije resignada.

Con una sonrisa, me cogió la mano para levantarme y con la otra cogió nuestras copas. Me sentó en la butaca que quedaba delante del piano y él fue a sentarse. Comenzó a tocar y me hipnotizó. Podría haber estallado la III Guerra Mundial que yo no podría despegar mis ojos de Edward. No podía dejar de sentirme como si hubiese encontrado mi lugar en el mundo de solo escuchar esa hermosa melodía.

 **[**]**

Estaba sonando mi móvil y yo como la adulta, de ya 27 años que era, había escondido la cabeza debajo de las sábanas y almohada. Doble protección antirealidad. Si lo ignoraba no existía. No cumpliría años, pero sobretodo no tendría que celebrarlos. En un momento de lucidez pensé que esa llamada podría ser de René y Charlie. Les partiría el corazón, no sólo estar lejos de mí por primera vez en 27 años, sino que no les atendiera la llamada.

Saqué una mano de mi fortaleza de sábanas, desde fuera la imagen debía ser patética, y miré la pantalla que se iluminaba de nuevo con una foto de papá y mamá de fondo. ¡Remordimientos venid a mí!

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vida! -chilló mamá. Perfecto comenzaría los 27 sorda. Ideal - Charlie puedes hablar está puesto el manos libres cariño – le interrumpió mi madre al ver que no decía nada.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña! ¿Cómo llevas los primeros minutos de tu nuevos 27? – dijo papá con emoción algo más comedida que mamá. Siempre agradecía este punto de razón que aportaba papá a esta loca familia que formábamos.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, aproveché para explicarles lo del robo, y aunque cundió el pánico durante un rato, se hicieron fans de Edward y su hospitalidad al instante. Creo que mamá ya me veía de blanco caminando hacía el altar. Su romanticismo era irremediable y no podía estar más equivocada en este caso. Papá, de fondo, blasfemaba sobre la seguridad de Nueva York… Precisamente él que aún se recuperaba de un tiro recibido en la tranquila Forks…

Unos segundos después de colgar unos golpes en la puerta me pusieron en alerta. Volví a meterme debajo de las mantas. Mamá y papá tenían ciertos privilegios, por eso de haberme traído al mundo… los demás se podían esperar a que saliese de aquí el lunes por la mañana. ¡Eso es!… ese era mi plan.

-¿En serio Bella? - Dijo Alice mientras me destapaba –

¿Dónde había quedado la intimidad? Allí estaba Alice, Jazz, Edward y yo en pijama. Perfecto.

-Llevo esperando en la puerta desde que comenzaste a hablar por teléfono con tus padres – me dijo con cara de resignación. Sin más se tiró encima de mí. - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Bella es tu cumpleaños! ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Bueno claro que lo sabes, pero ¿sabes qué más significa? Nuestro primer cumpleaños juntas ¡Va a ser tan genial! Ayer casi no pude ni dormir de la emoción cuando vi la alerta del calendario de Jazz … - me giré hacía él. Tenía una cara de corderito que no me pude ni enfadar – Oh Bella ¡FELICIDADES! – me volvió a abrazar.

\- Alice… sabes que Bella se hace mayor y no creo que quiera comenzar su cumpleaños ni ahogada ni quedándose sorda. – intentó apaciguar sus ánimos Edward. Le tiré la almohada ¿me hago mayor? Me querían hundir.

\- Oh habla el gran Señor Cullen desde su eterna juventud – le contesté.

\- Vamos Bella sabes tan bien como yo que los 34 son los nuevos 24 – dijo con suficiencia mientras me volvía a lanzar la almohada.

\- Ya vale, Bella te hemos traído tu desayuno preferido, de tu cafetería. Y Emmet viene de camino así que mejor date prisa o te quedarás sin nada. Sabes que cuando hay comida por delante no le importa ni que el mismo presidente de Estados Unidos cumpla años – dijo Jasper mientras daba por finalizada esta reunión en mi habitación – Por cierto, felicidades compañera.

Me arreglé un poco, recogí mi habitación y salí pitada a por mí café y donut de chocolate. Me podría comer 50.

-Pensaba que no saldrías nunca de ahí dentro… - me dijo Edward sorprendiéndome mientras salía de su despacho – Antes no he tenido ocasión, así que felicidades Bella – se acercó y me abrazó. En serio podría estar eternamente así, su olor era 100 veces más intenso entre sus brazos. Cuando me soltó se inclinó y me dio un beso en ¿la comisura de los labios? Oh dios mío, mis delirios con Edward estaban a punto de llevarme a la locura. En shock me dejó en el pasillo mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en la cara hacía la cocina.

Cuando llegué a la cocina allí estaban todos tan tranquilos y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ese acercamiento con Edward me había hecho colapsar. De hecho, desde que la primera vez que me vino a buscar al aeropuerto y comenzó a darme esos abrazos tan típicos de los Cullen, mi piel vivía en permanente estado de nervios. ¿Les pasaría a todas las mujeres con las que trataba? ¿Estaba tan acostumbrado que hacía que él no se diera cuenta que se me erizaba la piel con solo tocarla? O directamente no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Tenemos reserva en un spa… peluquería, masajes, y compras. Después por la tarde iremos a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños… no insistas no te lo diré – Alice había comenzado a hablar y yo no tenía la mínima intención de interrumpirla. Era ir contra natura hacerlo- Y por la noche cena con papá y mamá. Edward me convenció que era mejor no invitar a más gente. – dijo un tanto enfurecida con su hermano mayor.

Así que supongo que Edward había conseguido no sólo que yo claudicara, sino que Alice también lo hiciera… No me extraña que sus empresas sean tan fructíferas era único manejando situaciones de riesgo.

-Tú ganas... pero solo porque me has traído este café – dije finalmente. Haciendo que Jasper y Edward respiraran tranquilos por mi buena aceptación.

Al poco rato llegaron Emmet, Rose y la pequeña Olivia. Me traía un dibujo hecho dónde según ella estaba todo el Clan Cullen y yo. No puedo explicar como un detalle tan pequeño me hizo sentir tan bien.

A las 11 salimos de casa de Edward, dejando a Olivia con su padre y tíos, y despidiéndonos hasta la hora de la cena en casa de Esme. Temblaba.

La mañana fue un día de chicas de manual y la comida…también. Hablamos e hicimos todo aquello que hacen un grupo de chicas cuando se reúnen sin miedo o constricciones. Amaba a Ángela y días como hoy la echaba mucho de menos, pero tener a Alice y Rose en mi vida era un gran incentivo para mis días en la Gran Manzana. Por la tarde me llevaron a "recoger" mi regalo. Entramos a una tienda de bicicletas y allí vi una bici azul perfecta con mi nombre.

-Sabemos que desde que llegaste a la ciudad te querías comprar una pero nunca lo haces. Jasper siempre cuenta cómo te quejas cada día cuando llegas a trabajar por el olor del metro... así que ¡taxan! – Explicó Rose emocionada y escudriñando mi rostro, supongo que intentando descubrir si me gustaba el regalo.

\- Es… es…¡maravilloso! ¡Os adoro! -las abracé a las dos. Me había encantado. Tenían razón desde el primer día que me subí al metro lo pensé, pero siempre lo había pospuesto. Ahora tenía una bici perfecta y toda para mí. No veía el momento de estrenarla. –

\- Han venido los chicos a escogerla mientras estábamos en el spa – dijo Alice cómplice- Lo entenderían si escogieses otra… no sé algo menos… azul… Si nos hubieses dejado más tiempo de margen podría haberla escogido yo… pero claro me enteré ayer… - Dijo con algo de contradicción por el color de la bici. Además, algo me decía que me estaría recordando que no le dije cuando era mi cumpleaños durante una temporada.

\- ¡Es perfecta! Si no fuera porque tenemos que ir a casa de Esme y Carlise la estrenaba ahora mismo – dije con una gran sonrisa. Era como volver a tener 5 años.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo dando ligeros saltitos de emoción - Igualmente, te la llevaran a casa de Edward para que si quieres mañana mismo la puedas estrenar. Voy a hacer los tramites – dijo Alice.

Llegamos a casa de Esme y Carlise entre risas. En la puerta nos esperaban los dos para felicitarme. Adoraba a esta familia.

Cuando entré dentro me sorprendió ver a Mike, Tanya, Rachel y algunos otros compañeros de trabajo con los que había hecho algo de amistad. No eran muchos. Supongo que era todo lo que se había podido contener Alice. Al menos no eran 200 personas.

-¡Sorpresa! – chillaron todos.

\- Tres hombres guapos y una niña picaron a mi puerta esta mañana para invitarme a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y no me pude negar – me explicó Tanya cuando se acercó a felicitarme. – En serio Bella, si tú no tienes nada con ese hombre deberías darme su número para que haga mi movimiento. Está cañón – me dijo refiriéndose a Edward.

La cena en el jardín de los Cullen, aprovechando los últimos días de buenas temperaturas, fue genial. Todos ellos me dieron algún que otro regalo, me sentía abrumada por tantas atenciones. Rose y Emmet me regalaron unas entradas para una obra de teatro en Broadway. Esme y Carlise unas ediciones limitadas de unos libros que me moría por tener. Alice y Jazz una colección de DVD de clásicos del cine.

.

A pesar de odiar las fiestas de cumpleaños he de reconocer que me sentí muy cómoda y que cuando acabó y Edward y yo volvíamos a casa me sentí un poco triste de que se acabara el día.

-¿Así que ha valido la pena tanta tortura? – me preguntó Edward mientras yo ya iba cogiendo mi hueco en ese maravilloso asiento.

\- La verdad, y no se lo digas a Alice, podría haber estado dos horas más en esa fiesta.

\- Oh será nuestro secreto – me guiño el ojo.

\- Y ¿qué tal con Rachel? – dije riéndome de él y de su cara de horror al escucharme pronunciar su nombre-

\- De verdad Bella… no sabes las cosas que hago por ti. Casi me viola con la mirada… - no me pude contener más y solté una gran carcajada – Sí tu ríete, pero he estado a punto de subir a mi antigua habitación y hacerme un fuerte allí dentro hasta la hora de irnos.

Fuimos el resto del camino haciendo bromas y explicándole qué tal había pasado la mañana. Él también me contó todo lo que tuvieron que hacer ellos tres para tener todo preparado para esta noche. Me sentía muy afortunada de tener unas personas así a mi lado. Me sentía querida por todos los Cullen.

-Por cierto, Tanya me pidió tu número de teléfono… Según ella estás cañón – le dije mientras entrabamos a casa aprovechando una broma sobre los chistes de ligar de Mike que habíamos hecho.

-Así… ¿cañón ehhh? – me dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Hice lo mismo y acabamos sentados en el sofá con una copa de vino. La última de la noche.

\- Oh vamos Edward a estas alturas de tu vida no me necesitas para subir tu ego.

\- No hace falta que te pongas tan colorada, si estoy cañón estoy cañón… Tienes que admitir que estoy bien para tener 34 años… aunque muy mayor para ti.

\- ¡Yo nunca he dicho que seas muy mayor para mí! Y si lo que quieres es que le dé tu número a Tanya solo tienes que decírmelo… - dije mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

\- Creo que te dije en una ocasión que las prefiero morenas – me dijo mirándome fijamente. - Pero ahora tengo algo para ti. – me dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo. – No he tenido ocasión de dártelo con tanta gente acaparando tu atención.

\- ¡Oh no hace falta! Ya estás haciendo mucho por mi Edward. – dije de repente consciente del ambiente que se había creado entre nosotros. Había una tensión que estaba a punto de explotar, se notaba.

\- No digas tonterías. Has aceptado los regalos de todo el mundo no puedes negarme el mío. – dijo poniendo la caja entre mis manos. Otro escalofrío.

Cogí aire y lo abrí. Era una pulsera preciosa. Una placa de oro rosa seguida de un cordel de oro con unas piedrecitas que llegaban hasta un broche. Era sencilla pero delicada a la vez. Maravillosa. En la placa había unos números inscritos. Miré a Edward interrogante.

-Una vez me contaste que viniste a Nueva York buscando una nueva vida… - me dijo muy seriamente – Bien, pues estas son las coordenadas de tu nueva vida, de tu nuevo hogar. – me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me la puse y una lágrima me cayó de la emoción que me habían despertado sus palabras.

No sabía cuándo, pero Edward se acercó a mí, me levantó la barbilla y mientras me secaba las lágrimas con sus manos me miraba tan fijamente que me tenía completamente anclada a él. No había manera de separar la vista. No sé si fue él o yo, pero nos fuimos acercando hasta fundirnos en un beso tan intenso que hizo que un temblor recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Me quería apartar de él, sabía que jugaba con fuego, que podía perder muchas cosas por esto, pero no podía alejarme ni un milímetro de esos labios, de esas manos que me sujetaban la cara con adoración, a la vez que me mantenían cerca de él… casi con temor a que me alejara más de la cuenta. Como si pudiese separarme de ese hombre que había ido calando en mi interior, poco a poco, hasta hacer que mi mundo estuviera patas arriba.

 **[**]**

 _NOTA DE AUTOR:_

 _¡Taxaaaann! Al fin se han besado. Ha costado, pero parece que han avanzado una casilla._

 _Espero que os haya gustado. No dudéis en dejarme vuestros comentarios._

 _Que paséis un gran fin de semana._

 _Saludos ;)_


	14. Huyendo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

.

 _Os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que no queráis matarme o tirarme tomates virtuales cuando acabéis de leer. Nos leemos al final :)_

 **[**]**

 **HUYENDO**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Cobardía. Así se podría definir los primeros dos días de mis recién estrenados 27. Nunca he sido muy valiente, pero desde luego esta semana estaba creando una oda a las huidas. Desde que Edward me besó en el sofá de su casa solo hago una cosa: huir.

Hui de él en único momento de cordura que tuve, si es que se puede llamar cordura a separarse de los brazos y labios de ese hombre. Fue el beso más maravilloso y caliente que jamás haya tenido el placer de compartir con alguien. Espectacular. Pero una vez más me invadió el miedo a perder todo y a todos los que tenía en Nueva York solo por un rollo de una noche. No es solo perder a los Cullen, que por supuesto también, pero sobretodo perder a Edward. No habíamos comenzado muy bien, de hecho, comenzamos de manera nefasta, pero desde que conseguimos llegar a un punto de entendimiento he descubierto en él una persona con la que se puede hablar de todo. Alguien con el que compartir gustos, aficiones, momentos e incluso silencios. Esos silencios cómodos, que no tienes necesidad de llenar sino solo de disfrutar. No quería perderlo como amigo. ¿Quería algo más con él? Definitivamente no diría que no a una noche, o dos…o todas las que vinieran con él, pero no a costa de todo lo demás. Y eso es lo que pasaría cuando él decidiera que no iba a tener nada serio conmigo.

Hui de sus llamadas y de su casa. El lunes por la mañana cogí un par de mudas y me fui a trabajar y cuando salí me fui derecha a casa de Tanya. Después de llamarme loca y cobarde durante más de 30 minutos me dejó quedarme en su casa unos días, hasta que aclarara mis ideas.

Hui de Jasper, porque si alguien sabía lo que había pasado era él. Me apostaba una mano, incluso la derecha. No pasaba nada en la vida de Edward que Jasper no supiese y sospecho que pasaba lo mismo en el sentido inverso. Así que, hoy martes, había llegado antes de lo normal a trabajar y había comenzado los grupos terapéuticos y demás reuniones evitando descaradamente a Jasper. De momento con éxito, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que me encontrara.

-Sabes teniendo en cuenta tu sentido de la orientación yo no tentaría a la suerte escondiéndome por el hospital…. Nunca sabes dónde podrías acabar. – Me dijo Jasper mientras entraba a mi despacho y se apoyaba en la puerta.

Maldito Karma, los únicos segundos que paso por mi despacho y me caza. Algo me decía que no saldría de aquí hasta que le contara que estaba pasando… O hasta que viniese Aro a despedirme por encontrar, en esta reunión clandestina, la excusa perfecta. Juro que ese hombre llevaba 48 horas haciéndome la vida imposible.

-Oh Jasper no te había visto aun hoy… Por cierto, tenía que comentarte algo sobre Julius… -Hablar del trabajo podía ser una buena opción, Jasper era un profesional.

-Corta con eso Bella. Sabes que no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Tienes a Edward tirándose de los pelos porque no has dado señales de vida desde el domingo por la noche. Hace 5 minutos me ha llamado Emmet desesperado porque dice que, y citó literalmente, "el energúmeno de mi hermano mayor va hacer que me lance desde el piso 40 de las oficinas. Y me seguirá media plantilla. Soluciónalo."

-Oh… – dije mientras me sentaba en mi silla. Y Jasper hacía lo mismo. Al parecer esto iba a durar un poco-

-¿Oh? Bella ¿qué pretendías que pasara? – me dijo algo más serio.

\- No estaba pensando mucho a decir verdad…

\- No creas que no me había dado cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa. Algo era algo. – Sin rodeos… os besasteis y sales corriendo. ¿tan mal besa? – Esa broma aligeró un poco el ambiente, aunque no me sentía del todo bien.

\- ¡Jasper me muero de vergüenza! ¡No me hagas esto! – dije enterrando mi cara entre mis manos.

\- Bella tientas a la suerte, estás a una reunión con unos inversores chinos de que se te plante aquí a pedir explicaciones. Así que tú decides a él o a mí. – Estupendo. Simplemente estupendo, mi vida apestaba.

\- ¿Secreto profesional? – le pregunté tímidamente dándome por vencida.

\- Algo mucho mejor… secreto de amigos. – me dijo con una sonrisa. Alice y él daban miedo… ¿Se les podría ocultar algo?

\- Nos besamos… ya sabes la alegría por la fiesta, el alcohol, su regalo, su olor… Bueno… ya sabes, nos besamos. Y de repente todo fue mucho. Mucho beso, mucha piel, muchos sentimientos, muchos remordimientos, mucho miedo… Así que me escondí en mi habitación hasta la mañana siguiente y ayer me escondí en casa de Tanya.

\- Y supongo que de todo esto Edward no sabe nada…

\- Exactamente. Sabes Jasper, Edward será un gran amigo, pero tiene 0 material de pareja. Y yo no quiero perder todo lo que tengo aquí por un error con Edward. Ni a vosotros, ni a Esme o Carlise, incluso ni la amistad de Edward. – expliqué y por su expresión creo que me comprendía.

\- Así que decidiste irte sin darle una mísera explicación o hablar con él de la situación. ¿Ni un _post-it_? – negué con la cabeza - Sabes Bella como psicóloga eres muy buena pero la manera de manejar tu vida personal apesta.

\- Sí tienes razón, debería haber dado señales de vida. -admití aún con vergüenza por mi actuación algo, bastante, infantil.

-Está preocupado por ti. Sabe que tu casa sigue precintada y no sabía dónde estabas. Y entre tú y yo, no creo que esté lidiando muy bien con el plantón después del beso – me dijo tirándose un poco hacía delante en su asiento. – Sabes los hombres también tenemos sentimientos. – dijo no muy animado, algo me decía que no era una simple broma.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué me sugieres? – supongo que había llegado el momento de ser adulta… bueno o lo que sea que me fuera a proponer Jasper.

\- Que lo llames y le expliques que estás bien. Si quieres tomarte unos días para decidir qué haces con este supuesto embrollo que te has liado en tu cabeza me parece bien, pero avísale que estás bien y en lugar seguro. Es lo mínimo después de todo, ¿no crees? – la lógica de Jasper era apabullante.

\- Si supongo… Lo llamaré esta noche – me levantó una ceja en señal de desacuerdo- ¿Esta tarde antes de salir de trabajar? – La misma cara- ¿Después de comer? – La misma cara…. Comenzaba a pensar que era un muñeco del Madame Tussauds - ¿Ahora?

\- Sale de la reunión en 5 minutos. Así que si fuera tú me daría prisa. Hablamos luego Bella.

Y se fue. Así tan pancho, mientras yo estaba que me moría de los nervios por dentro. ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir? _Oh Edward gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero ya si eso me quedo con Tanya porque me da pánico volver a verte y acabar lo que comenzamos el domingo. Chao…._ ¡Dios mío! 5 minutos para pensar que decirle y encima, por lo que había dicho Jasper, a un Edward no muy contento conmigo. Y creo que el término "no muy contento" podría ganar el premio al eufemismo del siglo.

Mi teléfono sonaba. Era Edward. Si antes no lo dudaba, ahora mucho menos, no había nada que Jasper y Edward no se contaran. Al menos podía conservar mi mano derecha. Qué suerte la mía…

Respiré hondo y antes que saltara el buzón de voz contesté. Lo único que me faltaba era que Edward se presentase en el hospital.

-¿Diga? – vale, ya está… no hay marcha atrás Bella. Pensé para darme ánimos a mí misma.

\- ¡Al fin! Te dignas a dar señales de vida. ¡Sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti! ¿Dónde has estado? Todas tus cosas están en casa… todas menos tú, claro está. – Vale… sí estaba enfadado, bastante... mucho. –

\- Lo siento Edward no estaba pensando claramente ayer. Me quedé en casa de Tanya. Yo sólo….

\- ¡¿Qué!? – me interrumpió realmente enfadado. – De todos los sitios del mundo vuelves al que hace menos de una semana descubriste que te habían robado… Bella ¿en qué estás pensando?

\- Sabes Edward no estoy loca y el edificio es seguro… bueno bastante seguro. – dije de repente enfadada yo también, no era el Upper East Side pero tampoco era un mal barrio para vivir.

\- Nos desviamos del tema. Podemos volver al punto en qué me explicas por qué no pasaste la noche de ayer en casa. Por favor. – Oh… ahora tenía más miedo, una falsa tranquilidad no auguraba nada bueno y menos con nuestros antecedentes. Tenemos tanta facilidad en discutir como en besarnos por lo que se ve.

\- ¿Has hablado con Jasper? – él me había dicho que no se lo diría, pero si se lo había dicho eso que me ahorraba yo.

\- No. Estoy hablando contigo que es con quién me interesa hablar. – oh mierda, Jasper y su código moral… Por una vez que me hubiese ido bien que se lo saltara.

\- Vale. Me asusté. No de ti, del beso... no del beso en sí, sino del beso… así como concepto general… ¿me explico? – sería un milagro que me hubiese entendido, lo admito.

\- No. – vale, no estaba demasiado transigente hoy… Tendría que esmerarme un poco más. Cogí aire y lo solté.

\- No quiero cagarla. Y ese beso nos hubiese llevado a la cama, ambos lo sabemos. Y eso nos hubiese llevado a tirar por la borda la amistad que tenemos. Y sinceramente, aunque no lo hubiese dicho nunca, eres un buen amigo y no quiero perderte. Ni que la situación se haga incómoda, ni que tu hermana me mate, ni nada.

\- Así que crees que hubiésemos tenido sexo de una noche y yo te hubiese dejado tirada a los pocos días. – explicó algo más pausadamente de lo que yo había soltado mi discurso.

\- No es eso… yo no quiero decir que tú…

\- Oh sabes que de los dos, en tu mente caprichosa, quién tiene más papeletas de ser el malo soy yo. – seguía serio.

\- Bueno yo… -lo escuché coger aire al otro lado de la línea, y por lo poco que lo conocía algo me decía que estaría llevándose las manos al pelo como hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso.

\- Sabes una cosa Bella… Por lo que dices entiendo que estás liada con lo del beso. No te alteres, no hace falta que pensemos más de la cuenta, lo podemos dejar en el pasado si es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Es lo que tú quieres? – le interrumpí.

\- No. – dijo escuetamente. ¿En serio, una mísera palabra como respuesta? ¿No se podía extender un poco más? - Pero comprendo que quieres pensar. Lo acepto y sé que pudo ser un movimiento precipitado, así que haremos una cosa. - ¿haremos? ¿él y yo? No estoy segura que esto vaya por dónde yo quería-

\- ¿sí? – estaba hecha un lío.

\- Sí. -me volvió a decir con un tono que no admitía replica- Tomate tu tiempo. Me gustaría que no fuera en casa de Tanya dónde no estás totalmente segura… pero vale, lo haremos a tu manera. Y… este fin de semana me gustaría que habláramos. Yo tampoco quiero perderte. –

Un momento…¿perderme cómo? Como amiga, como pareja, como acompañante sexual... ¿CÓMO QUÉ? Aunque supongo que después de mi espantada no estaba en condiciones de pedir muchas explicaciones. Así que mejor no decía nada al respecto.

\- ¿Este fin de semana? – admito que no estaba siendo la persona más elocuente del mundo.

\- Sí… aunque no tengo inconveniente en que sea antes. Mejor no dejar que esto se enquiste. -supongo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser comprensivo conmigo.

\- No, el fin de semana ya me está bien – tampoco era tan valiente. Esta llamada era todo el cupo que podía manejar en unos días.

\- Lo que pensaba. Y Bella antes de colgar. Piensa que, independientemente de lo que tu pienses sobre mi capacidad para tener relaciones, de momento, de los dos, el único que ha dejado tirado al otro eres tú no yo. Adiós Bella, cuídate estos días por favor. – Y colgó sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte.

Y esto supongo que es lo que se llama salir por la puerta grande. Tenía toda la razón. Yo había acusado a Edward de que me dejaría plantada después de conseguir sexo conmigo, igual que hacía con todas esas chicas, pero la única que se había comportado de tal forma era yo…

Mi cabeza iba a explotar, mis remordimientos iban a consumirme y mis ganas de volver a sus brazos iban a hacer que mi mente y mi corazón acabasen en una guerra dónde la única víctima de las malas decisiones sería yo.

 **[**]**

Cuando iba al colegio estudiaba francés y el profesor siempre nos daba una fecha limite al final de cada semestre para entregar las redacciones. Y yo siempre apuraba hasta el último momento. Siempre. Nunca me he sabido organizar, acostumbro a encontrar miles de cosas que hacer antes de ponerme con que debo hacer obligatoriamente. En la universidad descubrí que había un término para referirse a ese fenómeno _Procastinar._ Y yo era la reina. Y ahora, con 27 años no había cambiado.

Habían pasado 56 eternas horas desde la llamada con Edward. Habíamos quedado en hablar este fin de semana. Para que no se enquistaran las cosas, según él. Hoy era sábado por la noche y yo seguía sentada en el sofá de Tanya viendo un maratón de capítulos repetidos de Friends. Mi amiga había salido con un nuevo chico, un tal James, dueño de un local de moda de la ciudad… sinceramente, me daba igual. Le deseaba lo mejor, pero mis neuronas solo podían pensar en una cosa: el reencuentro con Edward.

Si nos ponemos puristas el concepto "fin de semana" se considera desde que sales de trabajar un viernes hasta la noche del domingo. Así que como reina de los _procastinadores_ iba a esperar hasta el final. Ese era mi plan A. El B era coger un vuelo y huir a Alaska, pero no creo que fuera un gran plan…Estaba harta de tanto vuelo últimamente.

La pantalla de mi móvil se iluminó y vi un mensaje de Edward _"Mañana te espero en casa. Te he dejado tiempo y espacio, pero no me he olvidado que me debes una conversación"_

Antes de tan siquiera plantearme si contestar al mensaje, volví a recibir otro " _Por cierto, tengo un incentivo para que te sientas más abierta a venir… Tu bici está aquí, abandonada en un rincón esperando a que la lleves a rodar… solita y abandonada…"_

No me esperaba ningún tipo de humor en Edward… podía ser buena señal, quizás yo había dramatizado un poco y no era para tanto. Un simple beso dado en un momento de debilidad pero que no tenía más significado… Seguramente sería eso. Para él no tendía importancia. Estaba frustrada y ya no quería pensar más, así en un arrebato me vestí con lo primero que pillé del armario de Tanya (mi ropa seguía en casa de Edward), cogí el bono del metro y me fui dirección a casa de Edward. Mi trono como reina del procastinar se había acabado.

Llegué y José me saludó tan amablemente como siempre. Me fui derecha a los ascensores y solo cuando estuve delante de la puerta de Edward pensé que era sábado por la noche y que no podía escoger peor momento para ir de visita a casa de alguien sin avisar. Lo más probable es que no estuviera. Además él me había dicho que me esperaba mañana, no esta noche… La noche de sábado cuando todos los solteros salen a quemar la ciudad…

-Sabes Bella deberías llamar al timbre si quieres que te abra la puerta – Escuché la voz de Edward detrás de la puerta. ¿Estaba pasando esto de verdad? ¿Qué hacía Edward hablándome desde detrás de la puerta?

-¿Qué haces ahí? – silencio. ¿Estaba alucinando? Opté por picar al timbre. Me sentía un poco estúpida.

\- Buenas noches, Bella. Pensaba que habías olvidado el camino a casa – me dijo mientras me abría la puerta completamente y se hacía a un lado para que pudiese entrar a su apartamento-

 _"A casa"_ esas dos palabras viniendo de boca de Edward hacían volar mi imaginación… Como si me dirigiese a "nuestra casa, a nuestro hogar" y no hacia su apartamento. La verdad es que Edward nunca me había hecho sentir una intrusa o una simple invitada, pero desde el beso mi mente volaba a cualquier lugar donde "nosotros" era una opción real y no sólo algo hipotético y completamente equivocado.

Pasé y al girarme me fijé que Edward iba con unos tejanos negros y una camisa tejana que le hacían ver espectacular. Si "el Edward de traje" quitaba el hipo nada tenía que envidiar el "Edward informal". Imposible elegir.

-¿Ibas a salir? Lo siento no pensé hasta que llegué a tu puerta que era sábado por la noche y que tendrías planes y yo lo siento… ¡Oh dios mío! por una vez que me da por improvisar y tiene que ser en sábado noche… yo… mejor vuelvo mañana – dije nerviosa.

\- ¡Bella! – me dijo mientras me cogía de los dos brazos parando mi retirada – No iba ningún sitio importante. Y estás loca si piensas que te vas a ir… llevo esperando que cruces esa puerta durante 4 días, ahora que estás aquí no te irás sin esa conversación – me dijo serio-

\- Vale – dije tragando saliva, de repente muy consciente de nuestra cercanía-

Me acompañó hasta la sala y después fue a traer un par de copas de vino y algo para picar.

-¿Has cenado? – me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Unas palomitas mientras veía unos capítulos de Friends. – sonaba tan triste… Soy consciente.

\- Entonces mejor me das esa copa – ¿me quería quitar mi vino? A santo de qué… Supongo que debido a mi cara de extrañeza se explicó.

\- Créeme podrás beber tu vino, pero solo después de que cenes algo más que unas palomitas. ¿Nunca te han dicho que no se debe beber alcohol con el estómago vacío? – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá-

Me trajo la carta del japonés en el que yo había comprado hace unos días y que tanto le había gustado – Toma el teléfono mejor llamas tú, tienes buen ojo para escoger mi comida. – me dijo mientras me dejaba entretenida con el menú.

Mientras esperábamos a que llegara el chico del reparto, no me sacó el tema del beso, hablamos de Alice y su histerismo por que la boda comenzaba a acercarse (era la noche del 31 de diciembre… casi me da un soponcio cuando me enteré. El año anterior estaba proclamándome la cuernuda de Forks y este año estaría en la boda de Alice… genial), de Olivia, de mi bici etc…

La misma charla distendida duró mientras cenábamos. Había echado tanto de menos esto… demasiado para mi salud mental. No debería echarlo tanto de menos, ni a él ni a nuestros momentos.

Cuando acabamos de cenar yo pensaba que Edward había decido darme una tregua. Error.

-Bien…Soy todo tuyo Bella - me dijo alzando las cejas y con su sonrisa de lado en la cara-

\- ¿Perdona? – dije un poco pasmada

\- A ver lo diré de otra manera… Soy todo oídos, querida Bella – me dijo algo más serio esta vez.

\- ¡Oh la conversación! -dije intentando alargar lo inevitable.

\- Exacto - parecía que no me iba a dar tregua. El Edward benevolente se había acabado con el último trozo de shushi.

\- Esto… yo creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. – supongo que seguía siendo un poco la reina de los procastinadores.

-Estás en casa – si seguía diciendo con ese tono y con esas implicaciones la palabra "casa" me derretiría por culpa de mi imaginación romántica.

-Mi casa – especifiqué. Parece que íbamos a mantener una conversación escueta en palabras. Supongo que no me importaba… así me ahorraba de divagar.

\- Si a lo que te refieres es volver a vivir allí, déjame que te recuerde que en "tu casa" robaron hace poco más de una semana. Hay destrozos. La policía ha archivado el caso, pero los ladrones siguen sueltos y el seguro no tiene intención de arreglar los daños en breve. – me numeró todas las novedades. Había olvidado que era el número de Edward el que tenían como contacto… ya que esa noche yo estaba un poco… en shock.

\- Y ¿por qué yo no sabía todas estas cosas? – pregunté enfadada… necesitaba un poco de poder, de seguridad… recuperar mi independencia, mi puerto seguro y no esta deriva que solo me llevaba hacia Edward.

-Porque no has querido hablar conmigo durante toda la semana y me parecía excesivo enviarte una carta – Oh claro… por eso. Debería haberme callado.

\- Claro, igualmente un email o algo no te hubiera costado nada. – Dije a la defensiva aún.

\- Estaba respetando TU decisión de no hablar conmigo hasta que no estuvieses preparada. Son tus normas, yo solo las acato. – me dijo con una sonrisa por saberse vencedor de esta batalla. – Aunque no es de eso de lo que habíamos venido a hablar.

\- Eso…A ver. Nos dejamos llevar por el ambiente y acabamos besándonos y yo creo que lo mejor es que cada uno viva por su banda para no repetir estas cosas…. Y bueno que todo lo demás se resienta. – esta vez lo solté todo de golpe.

\- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas Bella? – me dijo en tono jocoso… Normalmente me encantaba el Edward juguetón, pero ahora no lo necesitaba… me ponía nerviosa.

\- ¡Ya me entiendes Edward! – me iba a dislocar los dedos si seguía estrujando mis manos por los nervios.

\- Está bien hablaré yo ahora. ¿Te parece? – afirmé con la cabeza- Nos besamos y fue un gran beso, no lo niegues porque no te voy a creer. Y coincido contigo que podría haber ido a mucho más. No me hubiese importado entonces ni me importaría a día de hoy – ¡OMG! No necesitaba la imagen de nosotros dos en una cama – Pero tú no estás preparada, también lo respeto y puedo entender tus argumentos de no querer perder todo lo que tienes con mi familia o mi amistad.

\- Exacto… ¡Qué bien que lo entiendes! – me sentía mucho mejor, pero por la cara de Edward tenía algo que añadir.

\- Te entiendo, pero creo que estás en un gran error. Sabes que solo son excusas para defenderte de lo que te hizo sentir ese beso y lo que crees que podrías sentir si lo que tú llamas "la cosa" va a más. – como siempre era un experto leyendo a los demás… cada vez me extrañaba menos su éxito como empresario-

\- ¿Un error? -me hice un poco la tonta, lo admito. Lo peor es que Edward me tenía más que calada. Y hoy no estaba dispuesto a darme tregua.

\- Sí un error. Mis padres y hermanos te aprecian demasiado como para hacerte sentir mal o dejarte de banda, y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Así que apuesto que eso solo es otra excusa para ocultar lo que realmente te preocupa; que yo solo quiera sexo contigo y después de conseguirlo te deje tirada, a ti y a nuestra amistad. ¿no? – no contesté.

Me negaba a decir en voz alta que pensaba tan bajo de él, porque no era del todo cierto. Eran más mis miedos de que me volviese a pasar lo mismo que con Sam que no que pensase que la moral de Edward lo llevaría a hacer algo así. De hecho, era más mi miedo a las emociones tan intensas que me había hecho sentir Edward durante ese beso, y todo el tiempo que llevábamos como "amigos" que cualquier otra cosa. Miedo a dejarme llevar por él, a perder mi independencia. Miedo a tirarme al vacío de las relaciones de nuevo.

-Déjame decirte que también te equivocas en ese punto, pero no puedo más que decirte que confíes en mí. Vuelve aquí, ya tienes tus cosas aquí, estabas cómoda, incluso estás más cerca del hospital y volveremos al Edward y Bella de antes. No más situaciones embarazosas ni ambiguas. Solo amistad… - me dijo con un tono algo más ligero.

\- ¿Solo amistad? – dije para convencerme a mí misma.

\- Si es lo que tú quieres – me dijo con esa sonrisa marca de la casa que hacía derretirme… creo que ya se había dado cuenta que era mi debilidad y la usaba para hacerme claudicar.

\- ¡Edward! No puedes parar ni un segundo, ¡lo ves! – le dije dándole con un cojín que tenía a mano.

\- Sabes que me adoras así… no lo niegues… Te gusta demasiado negar la realidad – me digo mientras se levantaba ¿y ahora dónde iba?

\- Toma – y me dio las llaves de su apartamento que me había dejado hace unos días. – Le he puesto un llavero personalizado para que sientas que son tuyas y no las vuelvas a dejar abandonadas por aquí. – me hizo reír al ver que el llavero era una cabeza de la que salían interrogantes –

\- No me dejas opción por lo que veo… vuelvo porque me obligas… - dije siguiendo la broma.

\- ¡Oh pequeña manipuladora! Ahora levanta ese bonito trasero y ven a ver tu bici… otro daño colateral de nuestro magnifico beso. – dijo mientras me levantaba de un tirón del sofá.

\- ¿Vas a dejar a hablar de eso? – algo me decía que no me iba a librar tan fácilmente. Suerte tenía si Alice no se había enterado de nada.

\- No. Sabes… te pones demasiado roja cada vez que hablo "de eso" – dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire- como para dejarlo pasar.

¿Dónde íbamos? Estábamos saliendo del piso de Edward hacía la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Le has dado mi bici a los vecinos? Me parece un poco rencoroso de tu parte… -dije de golpe un poco disgustada. ¡Ni la había estrenado!

\- Tu cabeza tiene unas líneas de pensamiento un tanto…- ante mi mirada se calló un segundo- ¿caprichosas? – me encantaba la facilidad que teníamos para arreglar las cosas y no vivir en el rencor. O eso esperaba.

Abrió la puerta con una llave ¿tenía llave del piso de los vecinos? Y cuando encendió las luces apareció algo así como un gimnasio. Realmente era más como un gran espacio vacío con algunas máquinas para correr, hacer pesas y poca cosa más.

-¿El piso de al lado es un gimnasio? – pregunté extrañada.

\- Compré los dos pisos. Al principio quería intimidad y comprar toda la planta me pareció que era la mejor opción para evitar los vecinos curiosos. – explicó como si fuese una oferta de rebajas.

\- Y.. ¿no te pareció algo excesivo? -dije aun alucinando por que tuviera 2 pisos iguales… era enorme si piensas los metros cuadrados que suman entre los dos.

\- Era una época en que me seguían bastante los paparazzis y toda protección era poca, admito que me volví un poco paranoico – continuó- Al principio le servía a Alice como taller clandestino de costura, después pudo comprarse su taller y montar su propia tienda, pero hasta entonces esto le iba bien.

\- ¿Cuándo lo compraste? – pregunté impresionada porque Alice me había contado que comenzó a coser con 16 años prácticamente, al principio sin que Esme o Carlise supiesen nada. Cuando acabó el instituto ya estudió moda en una importante escuela de Nueva York. Al parecer era aquí dónde había hecho sus primeros diseños antes de tener su tienda en el centro de Nueva York.

\- Al acabar la universidad. – explicó escuetamente.

\- ¿Con 21 años compraste dos áticos en Upper East Side? Yo con 21 solo tenía un coche de segunda mano en propiedad… y creo que la mitad aún se la debo a Charlie – pensé de repente en qué diferentes éramos.

\- No, al principio solo compré uno. No fue hasta más tarde que me compré el otro y que me vine a vivir completamente solo. En los últimos años de universidad con James, un compañero, invertimos en bolsa, después en unos negocios… nos salió bien. Yo aproveché parte del dinero para esto y para iniciar mi propio negocio… él lo usó para sus locales y restaurantes. Supongo que prestar atención en la universidad nos fue bien.

\- Y el instinto… no ha todo el mundo le cunden las clases por igual. -puntualicé.

\- Supongo… pero nos desviamos del tema. Te guardé aquí la bici. A Sue ya le molesta que deje mis zapatos en medio, imagínate como se puso cuando vio la bici en el comedor. – dijo riéndose. A veces pensaba que le encantaba sacar de quicio a la pobre mujer. En momentos como ese era digno hermano de Emmet.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar. De hecho, creo que es mejor que esté aquí que no en tu apartamento.

\- Te he puesto la llave en tu nuevo llavero. – me dijo mientras me cogía de los hombros para dirigirme a la puerta de nuevo- Bien, y puesto que aquí no hay mucho más que ver ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa a brindar por esta nueva paz?

\- Me parece genial – dije contenta de estar "en casa" aunque un poco nerviosa aún.

\- Además ya sabes lo que dicen… - ante mi cara de no saber a qué se refería continuó – las reconciliaciones son la mejor parte de las discusiones – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Sabes Edward…Te doy por imposible. – me adelanté mientras él seguía por detrás riéndose de mi – Y si sigues guiñando el ojo así un día se te quedará un tic. No es tan irresistible como te piensas.

\- Claro que sí Bella... Lo que tú digas – dijo mientras me seguía hasta el sofá para brindar por esta nueva paz.

 **[**]**

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? A veces hay que ir una casilla atrás para avanzar con más fuerza, o construir algo más sólido. Quién sabe… Me callo que sino después hago spoilers._

 _No me canso de decirlo_ _ **MILES DE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS FOLLOWS, REVIEWS, FAVORITOS**_ _etc. Es muy bonito ver cómo le dedicáis un segundo de vuestro tiempo a esta historia._ _ **¡Muchísimas gracias!**_


	15. Saltando muros

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 _Os dejo un capítulo más. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _Me ha quedado un pelín más largo que los otros, pero creo que vale la pena. Espero que penséis lo mismo ;)_

 _Nos leemos al final :)_

 **[**]**

 **SALTANDO MUROS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Estaba poniéndome de los nervios. Hoy todo iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos. El trabajo nos desbordaba, Aro seguía con ojo avizor y su vigilancia era cada vez peor, Alice había llamado al hospital unas 50 veces y había conseguido colapsar la centralita de Carlise y la nuestra. Solo quería chillar, para comprobar si es cierto que así liberas estrés.

-Jasper… Alice ha vuelto a llamar. Quiere saber si el _color topo_ te va bien para las sillas del banquete o prefieres algo más claro, u oscuro o quizás un color más llamativo… -Nos dijo Rachel con un tono de desprecio absoluto.

En otro momento, otro día quizás, la miraría mal por ese tono que usaba para con mis amigos, pero hoy… hoy no era ese día. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y aparecer en una isla desierta. Ohhh ya lo visualizaba… La arena blanca y fina entre los dedos de mis pies, los rayos del sol penetrando en mi piel y haciéndome sentir un calor dentro mío maravilloso mientras una paz interna me embargaba…

-¡Me da igual! ¡Además qué sé yo cuál es el color topo! – gritó Jasper. A Rachel se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas por el asombro, y apostaría todos mis ahorros a qué yo lucía prácticamente igual que ella. Jasper nunca gritaba, ni se ponía nervioso.

-Rachel haznos un favor si eres tan amable. Coméntale a Alice la próxima vez que llame, porque lo hará, que en cuanto salgamos de trabajar nos reunimos con ella en su taller y la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, pero ahora no podemos contestar sus llamadas. Si no te deja tranquila pásamela, yo intentaré razonar con ella. – intenté intervenir mientras, sutilmente, acompañaba a Rachel fuera de la sala de descanso y nos encerraba con pestillo dentro.

\- Lo siento. Es un día de locos y últimamente Alice está más nerviosa de lo normal con el tema de la boda – dijo Jasper mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

\- Te entiendo. No creas que no nos ha tocado sufrir nuestra parte. El otro día con Rose estuvimos 4 horas mirando pintauñas ¡Pintauñas! Porque decía que no quería que nos estropease el look. – dije haciendo algún que otro aspaviento para conseguir que Jasper sonriera un poco-

\- ¡Oh por dios! Se le está yendo de las manos… lo notas ¿no? Va haber una avalancha de gente huyendo de ella. En vez de novia a la fuga habrá invitados a la fuga. -dijo mientras se reía.

-Porque no te la llevas unos días fuera…. No sé a la mitad de la montaña o a una playa desierta o dónde sea que no llegue señal de wifi ni de teléfono para que desconecte. Entre la colección de ropa de esta nueva temporada y la planificación de la boda creo que está teniendo muchas cosas entre manos. – dije mientras acababa de preparar un café para los dos.

\- Sabes… creo que es una buena idea. Este fin de semana es el que se marchan Rose y Emmet por su aniversario ¿te acuerdas? –

Llevaban, prácticamente desde que los conocí a principio de año, preparando este viaje y finalmente habían conseguido que Edward les diera "permiso" para irse. De hecho, esa era la versión de Edward, la de Rose era algo más beligerante. Se había plantado en la oficina de su cuñado (y jefe) y le había informado que se iban de viaje y que le importaba muy poco su obsesión por el trabajo, que tenía dos opciones: aceptarlo o despedirlos. Nadie le llevaba la contraria a Rose, ni tan siquiera _Edward versión Jefe_.

-Aja… ¿os vais a ir con ellos? – creo que Jasper no me había acabado de entender.

-No… Pero si ellos no están no me podrá poner muchas escusas con el tema organización de la boda. Ya sabes pruebas de vestuario, ir a mirar manteles, o lo que sea que quiera hacer ahora.

Estábamos a mediados de octubre, faltaba poco más de dos meses para la boda, y Alice nos había reclutado cada fin de semana para multitud de trámites. Todos los fines de semana había algo nuevo que hacer. Vestidos, cubertería, flores, iluminación, más vestidos… Se había vuelto una rutina de la que todos intentábamos escapar, pero nadie podía. Ni la pequeña Olivia se había librado del huracán de su tía, no sé cuántos vestidos se había probado ya.

-Me parece bien – dije de repente pensando que, si Alice tenía el fin de semana libre, eso hacía que yo también lo tuviera. Gloria para mis oídos.

\- Claro que te parece bien a ti, a media familia y posiblemente a todos los vendedores y dependientes de esta ciudad. – acabamos riendo. Agotamos todo nuestro tiempo de descanso y salimos para acabar la mañana y el día laboral.

.

Por la tarde, alrededor de las 8 estábamos de camino para el taller de Alice. Tal y como le había prometido Rachel en la enésima llamada de ese día, Jasper y yo íbamos con todas las respuestas en la cabeza. Parecíamos dos niños pequeños que acababan de romper el jarrón de la abuela y ensayaban su coartada. Durante todo el viaje hicimos memoria de todas las preguntas con las que nos había bombardeado Alice y llevamos las respuestas de absolutamente todo. Admito que yo las llevaba apuntadas. Pura supervivencia.

En la puerta nos encontramos a Edward, Rose y Emmet. Estaban un poco apartados de la puerta por dónde entrabamos normalmente. ¿Se estaban escondiendo?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? – preguntamos a la vez Jasper y yo, extrañados que no estuviesen dentro. Comenzaba a refrescar por las noches y definitivamente dentro se estaría mejor que sentados en un bordillo en la calle.

-Evitar lo inevitable. Posponer el dolor. Disfrutar de los últimos momentos de paz… -dijo Emmet con cara de corderito.

Con una mirada sabíamos que nadie era capaz de negar lo que acababa de decir o romper una lanza en favor de Alice. Después que mi amiga me hiciese una seña, me fui a sentar entre Rose y Edward.

-Toda la mañana enviándome mensajes sobre qué bordados serían mejor para las servilletas. ¡Nadie se las va a mirar! Solo se van a limpiar con ellas, no necesitan nada especial. – me dijo Rose con cierta desesperación mientras me enseñaba las 30 imágenes que tenía guardadas en el historial de la conversación con diferentes tipos de bordados.

\- Ha colapsado la central de Carlise y nuestra secretaria estaba a punto de arrancar el cable del teléfono – le confesé a Rose. Me parece que estábamos en ese punto de "las penas si son compartidas son menos penas"

-No os quejéis que a mí no me da respiro con el discurso del padrino – Ahora era el turno de Edward que apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. – Dice que no se fía de mi… ¡mi propia hermana! ¡Qué a ver si les voy a gafar la boda!

Con Edward las cosas volvían a estar como siempre…. Bueno mejor que siempre. Cada vez teníamos más confianza y si es cierto, que él estaba más cariñoso de lo que había estado hasta el BesoGate, había mantenido su palabra de no intentar nada. Y yo cada vez tenía más ganas que no la cumpliese.

Momentos como los de ahora, con él completamente apoyado en mi descansado, hacían que me temblase todo el cuerpo y que mi cabeza nos imaginase como algo más que "amigos que comparten piso". Sabía que esta semana era dura para él, tenía unos inversores chinos muy importantes en la ciudad y a pesar de las duras sesiones con ellos no había dejado de consentir las peticiones de su hermana. La noche pasada, después de llegar a casa cerca de las 2 de la mañana, le pregunté por qué no se excusaba con Alice, y él sólo me respondió "es importante para ella. Ya tendré tiempo de dormir cuando todo esto pase." Acabamos la madrugada estirados en sofá dormidos mientras veíamos repeticiones de la Chicas de oro.

-¡Qué hacéis todos en la puerta! – nos dijo Alice mientras salía con una bolsa de basura. – Entrad que tengo muchas cosas con la que poneros al día.

Edward abandonó mi hombro y me ayudó a levantarme. Entramos los 5 al matadero… quiero decir al taller de Alice.

 **[**]**

Era viernes y yo estaba que daba saltos de emoción. Y no por librarme de Aro, ni por tener dos días de descanso, ni nada por lo que la gente normal se alegra cuando llega este día de la semana, sino porque este fin de semana no tendría que hacer nada que tuviese relación con una boda. No era de esas niñas que habían soñado con el día de su boda, ni de las mujeres que pensaba que el día de su matrimonio es el más importante de su vida. Me parecían días bonitos, tampoco soy insensible, pero no comparto la sobredimensión que se les da a las bodas.

De hecho, hacia unas semanas había ido al enlace de Ángela y Ben y había sido precioso. Una boda sencilla y clásica, pero tampoco nada que me llamara tanto la atención como para que naciera en mí una necesidad imperiosa de casarme.

Cuando estaba comiendo con Carlise, Jasper ja había salido dirección la soleada Miami con Alice, sonó mi teléfono. Era Edward, lo cogí despreocupada porque no había nada que pudiese hablar con él que su padre no pudiese escuchar.

-Si llamas para confirmar que Alice y Jasper están metidos en un avión. Afirmativo. – dije nada más contestar la llamada.

-Créeme que lo sé. ¿No notas que desde esta mañana se respira un aire más relajado en la ciudad? – me contestó Edward.

-Será eso… -dije riéndome.

-Bella tengo que pedirte un favor. -ups, se han acabado las bromas y no sé porque pinta como un favor en el que acabaré pringando.

\- ¿Por qué los hermanos Cullen no me pueden dejar tranquila un solo fin de semana? – Carlise fue quién se río esta vez… ¡Oh malditos genes Cullen! -

\- Es una cena de negocios…. Bueno algo parecido. Es con las familias, el grupo al que queremos absorber le gusta todo este rollo familiar y ya sabes… normalmente van Rose y Emmet…. Pero Rose decidió que no aguantaba más y se ha ido de vacaciones. -dijo un tanto desesperado Edward- Así que me toca ir a mí. – corrijo Edward estaba cabreado no desesperado - Y normalmente iría solo… pero van a ir con sus mujeres, hijos y demás gente de negocios de la ciudad con sus respectivos acompañantes…Y he pensado que si no te importa me podrías acompañar.

-Y no tienes a nadie más… ya sabes… -vale ahora quizás si me daba vergüenza que Carlise estuviese delante. Hablar de los ligues de Edward no me gustaba, en general, pero insinuar que llevase a una de sus modelos de piernas kilométricas a la cena delante de su padre mucho menos.

\- Bella, sabes que no tengo a _nadie más,_ como tú dices – dijo nadie más con un tono que daba a entender que sabía a lo que me refería- Pero sobretodo no quiero ir con nadie más. -dijo serio. Ante mi silencio continuo- Es una cena importante y confío en ti, me siento cómodo contigo y no me gustaría tener que pedirle a ninguna otra persona un favor así. – Ahora sí que no sabía que decir.

-No tengo nada que ponerme. – Desde el beso, Edward de vez en cuando soltaba esas frases demoledoras, como si quisiese algo más conmigo y solo estuviese esperando al momento seguro para avanzar.

\- ¿En serio Bella esa es tu mejor excusa? Estoy segura que en la tienda de Alice hay miles de vestidos que ponerte. Solo pásate por allí y Karina (la dependienta de confianza de Alice) te encontrará algo para que reluzcas más de lo que ya haces.

No quería dejarlo colgado. Edward había hecho mucho por mí y, si soy sincera, compartir con él algún momento al margen de la familia o los instantes caseros que vivíamos diariamente me atraía mucho. Así que acabé aceptando algo que Edward sabía que haría, seguramente desde el momento en el que descolgó el teléfono.

-Está bien. ¿A qué hora? -me di por vencida.

\- A las 8 salimos del loft. Es en el ballroom del Plaza… lo digo por el tema vestido. Debería ser información suficiente para Karina.

Oh ahora estaba más nerviosa aún… Prefería no haber sabido tanta información.

-Ok. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. Un beso Bella y gracias. – dijo con un tono irresistiblemente cariñoso… y sexy.

Creo que Carlise notó como palidecía. Y me puso una mano en los hombros y con una sonrisa me dijo.

-No te preocupes es toda una parafernalia complicada, pero Edward estará a tu lado. No dejará que te sientas fuera de sitio o que no sepas que hacer. Quizás debas salir un poco antes de trabajar hoy…

-Si quizás debería… -me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa de pensar en las cosas que tenía que hacer en apenas unas horas.

-Sabes… voy a llamar a Esme para que se pase por la tienda de Alice después de recoger a Olivia. Estoy seguro que ella te podrá ayudar mejor que nadie. ¿A las 4 en la tienda?

\- A las 4. -dije brevemente aun pensando en todo lo que tenía hacer. Vestido, peinarme, maquillarme, caminar con tacones sin romperme la tibia…

Comenzaba a empatizar con Alice…Si yo estaba a punto del colapso por una cena de gala cómo iba a estar ella serena organizando una boda.

-¿Has acabado? – Preguntó Carlise, asentí con la cabeza- bien, porque mejor te acompaño y hablo personalmente con Aro… -¡Oh Aro…genial! Una cosa más en su lista contra mí.

.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de recibir ayuda como la que recibí por parte de Karina y Esme. Cuando llegué a casa… quiero decir a casa de Edward, tenía no solo un vestido, sino que Esme me había llevado a una peluquería donde me habían hecho un recogido sencillo pero precioso trenzando mi pelo, maquillado y hecho la manicura. Todo en tiempo record, gracias a que esas dos mujeres lo habían planeado todo para que yo solo tuviese que decidir qué quería. Si antes las quería, ahora las adoraba.

Estaba en la habitación poniéndome el vestido. Era lo único que tenía que hacer y lo había dejado hasta el último momento porque no quería que se arrugara o se manchara, así que cuando Edward llegó y se comenzó a arreglar también lo hice yo.

El vestido era sencillo, pero a mí me había enamorado. Era vaporoso y de un color entre el amarillo pastel y el naranja pastel (seguramente Alice tendría un nombre raro para definirlo, pero mis conocimientos sobre la gama de colores eran mucho más simples) con un escote en forma de "v" que se sujetaba únicamente por unos botones en la espalda. Más concretamente dónde la espalda pierde su nombre, ya que el escote en la espalda era más pronunciado que en la zona delantera.

Y ahora me daba cuenta que tenía un problema. ¿Cómo se supone que me iba a abrochar yo sola el vestido? Maldiciendo mi suerte salí de la habitación cogiendo el vestido estratégicamente para no quedar desnuda en medio del comedor de Edward… Él podía decir misa, pero yo seguía pensando que a través de esos hermosos ventanales nos podía ver media ciudad. Me daba igual la altura, que no tuviésemos pisos delante… Lo sé irracional, pero seguía sin confiar.

-¿Edward? – dije desde el pie de la escalera que daba a la planta de arriba, dónde solo estaba su habitación, vestidor y lavabo.

-Estoy acabando, ya casi bajo. – algo me decía que estaba encerrado o en el vestidor o en el lavabo porque lo escuchaba lejos.

\- Edward necesito tu ayuda – me ponía colorada solo pensar que el vestido se abriese traicioneramente.

-¡¿Quéé?! Sea lo que sea sube, no siento nada.

Cogiendo el vestido para que no se abriese y para no tropezarme con él mientras subía la escalera, conseguí llegar arriba. Miré y no estaba ni en el vestidor ni en la habitación. La puerta del lavabo estaba abierta. Él salía con una toalla en la cara, seguramente acababa de afeitarse. Iba solo con los pantalones del traje, pero sin camisa. La vista de sus abdominales perfectos me nublaron la vista. ¡Qué calor hacía aquí! Ni Thor, ni dioses griegos o actores de cualquier película de Marvel, Edward tenía un cuerpo de infarto… no era perfecto, pero para mí se acercaba mucho al paraíso de los hombres.

-¡Estás preciosa! -dijo en cuanto me vio… su mirada no dejo de recorrer ni un milímetro de mí. Y no me sentí violenta, realmente era algo parecido al agrado y admiración mezclados. De repente solo tenía ganas de saltar encima de él y dejar atrás todas estas barreras que yo sola había construido entre los dos desde el día del beso, quizás antes incluso.

\- Gracias… Esto yo… no me puedo abrochar el vestido, necesitaría ayuda… -dije explicándome.

-¡oh claro! Déjame a mí -dijo mientras soltaba la toalla en la cama y se dirigía a mi espalda. - El vestido es precioso, pero a ti te queda como una segunda piel… y este escote va hacer que más de uno gire la vista durante toda la noche… -me dijo mientras me abrochaba el vestido.

Todo eran escalofríos en mi piel, su cercanía, su olor, sus dedos rozando mi espalda, su aliento en mi cuello… ¡buf! qué necesidad de girarme y continuar con lo que comenzamos el día de mi cumpleaños.

Cuando acabó de abrocharme el vestido subió paralelamente sus dedos por mi escote desde la base de la espalda acariciando todo el recorrido hasta mis hombros.

-Ya está… se te habían girado los tirantes de la espalda -me explicó. Sinceramente me daba igual porque lo había hecho, solo quería que lo hiciese durante toda la noche.

-Gra…gracias -dije con un suspiro más que con palabras claras.

\- Deja que te contemple antes que todo el salón intente robarte un baile – me dio la mano y me giró. - Preciosa. – dijo mientras bajaba sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi muñeca. Acarició la pulsera que él me regaló y entonces algo pareció iluminarse en su cabeza. – Espera aquí, por favor.

Se fue hacia su vestidor y al salir llevaba puesta la camisa blanca… una pena que me quitase la vista a ese espectacular cuerpo, pero casi que lo agradecía porque mi autocontrol estaba desapareciendo a una velocidad ultrasónica.

-Pensé que te quedarían bien.- dijo mientras me acercaba una caja.

Me quedé parada… No tenía que ser Einstein para saber que había alguna joya dentro. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Aceptarla? ¿Decirle que no? ¿La había comprado él o solo era un préstamo de alguna joyería para esa noche?

-Creo que eres de las pocas mujeres que no se abalanza directamente sobre una caja de joyería para abrirla en cuanto la ve. – me dijo abriéndola al ver que me había quedado congelada.

Eran unos pendientes de diamantes que tenían una esfera que colgaba y en el interior de la cual había una pequeña estrella. Eran preciosos, pero debían valer más que todas mis posesiones juntas.

-Yo no sé qué decir… -dije muy nerviosa e impresionada por lo bonitos que eran.

-¿Te gustan? – me dijo con una sonrisa tranquila aun sosteniendo la caja. Tenía miedo a tocarlos.

\- Muchísimo, son preciosos… pero…

\- Con eso me basta -dijo Edward interrumpiéndome- Póntelos y no pienses en nada más. Me encanta la rapidez de tu mente, pero tiendes a intentar racionalizarlo todo. Si te gustan llévalos esta noche, no pienses en nada más. Solo disfruta. – dijo mientras me cogía la mano para dejar la caja allí.

\- Te haré caso, pero después te los devuelvo – no dijo nada, pero por su cara algo me decía que no los iba a aceptar de vuelta tan fácilmente – Yo… mejor bajo a acabar de arreglarme.

\- A veces me imagino como sería si no huyeses siempre de todo lo que sientes – me dijo con una sonrisa. Siempre me leía la mente y mis sentimientos y pocas veces fallaba. – Te espero abajo en un rato. -dijo mientras se volvía al vestidor.

.

Salimos del apartamento de Edward puntuales y el chófer nos llevó sin ningún problema hasta la puerta del hotel. Era impresionante. Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta. Dentro del coche y solo con Edward todo era fácil, él no me exigía ningún formalismo (obviamente) pero allí dentro había una serie de códigos de conducta que regían esas reuniones formales y yo no sabía ninguno. Solo tenía mi educación y coherencia, que no era poco, pero aun así me sentía perdida.

-Estás nerviosa – afirmó Edward mientras me cogía la mano y me acariciaba levemente para tranquilizarme- No debes estarlo, estaré a tu lado en todo momento. No tienes que tener ningún conocimiento especial, simplemente inteligencia para que la conversación fluya, y eso a ti te sobra – me dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada que hipnotizaban.

-Nunca he estado en algo así… Y esto es…mucho para la primera vez. – confesé nerviosa.

\- Las primeras veces nunca son fáciles – me dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente- pero no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado y te presentaré a la gente. Solo se tú misma, no tengas miedo de nada.

Bajó del coche y rodeó hasta mi puerta. La abrió y me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir. Vi que había periodistas… muchos.

-Te deslumbraran un poco, pero será poco rato. Te lo prometo. – me dijo mientras me rodeaba la cintura con su mano y nos paraba delante de los flashes.

Miles de flashes hacían que lamentara no haberme traído unas gafas de sol. Miles de preguntas dirigidas a Edward, la mayoría sobre su vida privada; quién era yo, si éramos pareja, cuándo iba a sentar cabeza y formar una familia…

Me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré – Entiendo que te compraras el ático de al lado…Yo me hubiese comprado el edificio entero -

Edward solo me miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante, creo que en el fondo había un poco de alegría porque no me sintiese tan superada por la sensación que no pudiese ni hacer una broma. Estaba tan cerca que parecíamos uno. Cuando nos dejamos de mirar Edward simplemente me acompaño hacia la entrada, donde todo estaba más tranquilo.

-¿Es siempre así? – pregunté curiosa mientras dejaba mi chaqueta.

\- Algo así… Aunque al ser una cena solo con empresarios no hay mucha prensa, tendrías que ver las cenas benéficas dónde hay alguien famoso de Hollywood, son insoportables. -dijo mientras nos dirigíamos dentro del salón dónde se hacia la cena.

Era enorme y majestuoso. Podía entender porque lo habían elegido, sin lugar a duda un lugar magnifico para reunir a la flor y nata empresarial de una de las mayores ciudades del mundo.

La cena fue genial, me presentó a no sé cuántas personas y cenamos una comida maravillosa. A la hora del baile Edward se retiró un momento para hablar de unas cosas de negocios, prometiéndome volver y bailar conmigo.

Estaba a un lado del gran salón admirando la belleza de toda la estancia cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Bellaaaa! - al girarme vi a Tanya con un espectacular vestido rojo, le hacía verse realmente hermosa. Aunque no sabía qué hacía aquí.

-¿Tanya? ¡Estás preciosa! - le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo en el que me había envuelto. – Pero… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Oh James me ha invitado - ¿James? Si mi memoria no me fallaba era el chico con el que había estado saliendo durante la semana que estuve en su apartamento.

-Entonces seguís juntos… Whao es como un avance, ¿no? – dije con una sonrisa.

A pesar de vivir con Edward estas últimas semanas, y el lío con la boda de Alice, seguíamos viéndonos cada semana. Tanya había sido un gran apoyo para mí y tenerla a mi lado era un soplo de aire fresco gracias a su locura y carácter extrovertido.

-Bueno… digamos que acabamos de tener "la conversación" – dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus manos.

-¿La conversación? -contesté algo extrañada… No sabía a qué se refería. Además, viniendo de Tanya podía ser cualquier cosa.

\- Ya sabes… hemos decidido dedicarnos el uno al otro. Exclusivamente. – me explicó.

-Vamos que sois pareja. No sé porque te asusta tanto llamar las cosas por su nombre.

Desde su separación Tanya no había tenido gran suerte con los hombres, y en parte era porque ella le costaba confiar en los demás al 100%. La entendía, pero realmente se veía feliz con este tal James.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo – me respondió mientras me miraba irónicamente. Tanya tenía la firme creencia que estaba huyendo de una realidad que acabaría aplastándome con mi "relación" con Edward. Si supiese lo cerca que me encontraba, en concreto hoy, de romper los límites autoimpuestos por mí misma.

-Vaya te dejo un minuto a solas y ya estás haciendo amistades – dijo un hombre alto, con el pelo algo largo y rubio recogido en una coleta y unos ojos azules que brillaban con un toque de picardía.

\- Oh ella es Bella, mi vecina… Ya te he hablado varias veces de ella – le explicó Tanya a quién supongo sería James. Ante mi presentación podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron con más picardía de la que ya traían de serie. – Él es James – acabó Tanya de presentarnos.

-Bella… No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte. He escuchado hablar mucho de ti. – Me dijo en tono algo misterioso mientras me cogía la mano para besármela, como un antiguo caballero.

\- Igualmente James, un placer. – le contesté un tanto descolocada. Mientras él se giraba para llamar al camarero y pedirle unas copas de champan.

\- Brindemos… por las gratas sorpresas. – yo seguía pensando que había gato encerrado.

\- Veo que habéis iniciado una reunión clandestina, espero que no os moleste mi presencia– Dijo Edward apareciendo por detrás de mí y tocando ligeramente mi espalda. Dejo su mano apoyada en mi cadera.

\- Edward amigo, Tanya me estaba presentando a Bella… Ya era hora que alguien lo hiciera. Me estaba comenzando a sentir excluido de tu vida – exageró James con gestos algo dramáticos. Me recordaba a Emmet.

\- James es amigo mío, bueno de toda la familia, de hecho. – explicó Edward ante mi cara de no estar entendiendo nada de este giro que había dado la conversación – Te acuerdas que te expliqué que mis primeros pasos en los negocios fueron con un compañero de universidad… Bien, pues ese era James.

\- Presente. He de decir que juntos éramos imparables, una pena que el caprichoso destino nos llevara por caminos separados – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh qué casualidad! -Exclamó Tanya.

\- Pues sí… Aunque ya tenía ganas de conocerte. Tanya, Alice, Emmet me hablaban de ti, Jazz trabaja contigo, por no decir de Edward que…

\- ¿Qué tal si brindamos por estas coincidencias? – le interrumpió Edward con su voz grave. Su voz que había aprendido a clasificar como la "voz de Edward Jefe", la voz de mejor no me lleves la contaría.

\- Por supuesto. De hecho, mejor brindamos como una promesa para repetir este encuentro en otro lugar más propicio para las conversaciones intimas, ¿no crees Bella? – me dijo mirándome fijamente. Algo me decía que quería decir más de lo que realmente decía-

\- Claro que sí, será un placer – dije con una sonrisa, chocando nuestras copas en forma de brindis.

\- Al fin y al cabo, es una injusticia que todos te conozcan tan bien menos yo. Me lo debes – dijo bromeando conmigo.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de banalidades hasta que se despidieron. Al parecer James debía marcharse, algo relacionado con sus locales. Nos despedimos y Edward y yo nos dirigimos más adentro en el salón.

-Veo que no te aburres -me dijo cuándo me pilló sonriendo como una tonta. La verdad es que estaba pasando una gran noche. – Que te parece un brindis más serio que el de James ¿Brindamos tu y yo?

-¡Oh claro! ¿Por tus negocios? – pregunté mientras chocaba nuestras copas y bebía. Yo sola. Le miré raro… ¿Le tendría que explicar que después del brindis debía beber? No me extraña que Alice no se fiara de su papel como padrino, si esto no lo tenía claro…

\- Y porque no por algo mejor… Algo como nosotros. Nuestra amistad que va haciendo caer muros… nuestra primera cena de gala juntos, superada con nota he de añadir, y nuestro primer baile juntos. – brindó y esta vez sí que bebió. Él solo. Yo seguía en las nubes tras sus palabras… ¿sería por el alcohol o por las implicaciones de ese brindis?

Dejó nuestras copas en una mesa cercana y nos dirigió a la zona de baile. Me cogió magistralmente pero antes de comenzar a bailar reaccioné.

-Yo no bailo… quiero decir yo… esto… tengo dos pies izquierdos. – dije avergonzada- Me he pasado toda la noche declinando las invitaciones de otras personas para no hacer el ridículo y no me gustaría precisamente hacerlo ahora contigo… te voy a dejar en ridículo.

\- No lo harás – dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse – tú solo déjate llevar. Y me alegra que declinases esas invitaciones, hay mucho moscardón suelto por aquí esta noche… y ese escote ha atraído muchas miradas… Admito que no les culpo es muy tentador. A mí me cuesta mirar a otro lado que no seas tú desde que te he visto con él en casa – dijo mientras volvía a acariciar mi espalda igual que lo había hecho al principio de la noche en su habitación.

\- Edward… -dije nerviosa, pero a la vez que me animaba yo misma a acariciar con una mano su espalda. Algo me decía que las compuertas estaban a punto de romperse.

\- Bella… déjate llevar. No lo niegues más, no nos niegues más. Es pura química… Inevitable. – me decía mientras me acercaba más a él, casi no había espacio entre los dos, e intensificaba sus caricias en mi espalda.

\- Yo tengo... miedo… no quiero tirarlo todo por la borda – por lo visto continuábamos bailando, a mí me parecía que estábamos volando.

\- Deja de construir muros y sáltalos. Sabes que tienes tantas ganas como yo de acortar este espacio y que nuestros labios se unan. – su mirada era tan intensa que hipnotizaba.

No esperó más, ante mi silencio y mi no huida, acabamos de acercarnos y nos besamos. Si el beso anterior me impresionó éste hizo que todo mi cuerpo ardiera en pasión. Fue pura química. Sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua danzando con la mía, nuestras manos intentado ser discretas a la vez que nos acariciábamos y nos manteníamos cerca… pura pasión. Las compuertas se abrieron y nada podía pararnos. Ni quería, ni podía. Solo lo quería a él, a sus labios por todo mi cuerpo, que sus manos me acariciaran sin parar y por todas partes. A Edward en toda su expresión.

-Llévame a casa Edward, tu y yo solos. – dije en cuanto nos separamos para coger un poco de aire.

\- Tus deseos son los míos, Bella. – me dijo con los ojos inundados en placer. Seguramente un reflejo de los míos.

Con eso abandonamos el salón de baile con un solo destino, "casa". Allí dónde solo estuviéramos él, yo y nuestra necesidad de uno por el otro.

[**]

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¡Taxan! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya los tenemos una vez enganchados en los brazos del otro jajaja No dudéis en dejarme vuestros comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Es maravilloso ver que os gusta la historia. Saber que le dedicáis un ratito de vuestros días es súper especial._

 _No acabo sin daros las gracias una vez más por todo el apoyo. Es muy bonito y os lo agradezco muchísimo, de corazón._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	16. Rindiéndome

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

.

 _Bueno ya los tenemos "on fire" a estos dos, y así van a continuar un rato, así que si no quieres leer lemons o no puedes por edad o lo que sea, deja de leer a partir de aquí. Quién avisa no es traidor, que conste en acta._

 **[**]**

 **RINDIÉNDOME**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

No podía quitar las manos de encima de Edward, le tocaba a través de su camisa, con unas ganas inmensas de llegar a casa y poder dar rienda suelta a todo lo que llevábamos dentro. Sus labios eran adictivos, no sabía dónde, ni con cuantas mujeres había perfeccionado la técnica, y sinceramente tampoco me importaba, pero era de los hombres que mejor besaba del mundo, estoy segura. Te devoraba, era una lucha de poder hasta que uno de los dos ganaba y doblegaba al otro hasta el siguiente asalto. Podría vivir eternamente de los besos de Edward.

Cuando el chófer paró delante del edificio no me lo podía creer ¡al fin habíamos llegado! Y por la cara de Edward a él también se le había hecho eterno el trayecto. Saludamos a José con prisa y nos encaminamos, quizás corrimos un poco, hasta el ascensor. Y una vez marcó el número de la planta y las puertas se cerraron, ambos sabíamos que no había marcha atrás. Y por la mirada que nos dimos dudo que ni él ni yo quisiéramos dar ni medio paso atrás.

Edward tiró de mi mano hasta que estuve pegada a él, bajé las manos hasta su cintura, recreándome en su pecho musculoso, mientras que él subía sus manos hasta mi cara. Igual que la otra vez me sujetó la cara con firmeza y dulzura, tan cerca como si tuviese miedo que saliese corriendo. Como si no pudiese soportar esa opción. Como si yo pudiese hacerlo una vez más. Ahora mismo dudaba tener fuerzas ni para llegar a la cama. No es como si me importara hacerlo en cualquier otro lado.

-Esta vez no te vas a ir corriendo. Ni nos vas a dejar a medias, pequeña escapista – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me devoraba en un beso que me quitó el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Salimos como pudimos del ascensor y Edward se las apañó como pudo para sacar las llaves de un bolsillo para abrir.

-Si no dejas de tocarme así, te juro que no podré abrir la puerta sin antes acabar lo que estás comenzando. – me dijo mientras se giraba y me estampaba contra la pared para darme un beso que subrayaba sus palabras.

\- Está bien… tú ganas, abre esa puerta… Aunque tampoco es como si los vecinos fueran a salir a interrumpirnos -dije ante su evidente sorpresa cuando finalmente abría la puerta.

-No sabía que tenías un lado exhibicionista… precisamente tú que estás tan preocupada en que los pájaros nos vean a través de las ventanas – dijo en clara alusión a mi desconfianza en esos grandes ventanales sin cortinas que había en la planta baja del ático.

-Ahora mismo me dan igual los pájaros, los aviones y hasta el mismísimo presidente, solo te quiero ver a ti – dije mientras me volvía a abalanzar sobre él.

-Oh cariño no podría estar más de acuerdo. – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando me había abrochado el vestido y me besaba el cuello.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado que repitieras esto mismo durante toda la noche. – dije rindiéndome a su poder. Me tenía a su merced entre las caricias en la espalda y los besos por el cuello.

\- Solo tenías que pedirlo, sabes que no hubiese sido ninguna molestia – me dijo mientras me miraba como si pudiera desnudarme solo con la mirada.

No aguantaba más, llevábamos mucha ropa, en especial él, necesitaba tocarle, sentir su piel. Él llevaba viendo mi piel erizada por su toque durante toda la noche y él se escondía detrás de ese maravilloso traje.

-Sabes una vez escuché que alguien decía que un buen traje en un hombre es el equivalente a la lencería femenina, y estoy de acuerdo, pero yo necesito quitarte ya este traje Edward… no aguanto más. – le dije mientras conseguía quitarle la americana. Pero cuando llegué a la pajarita, me cogió las manos y me paró.

-Shhhh Bella, te deseo. -me dijo mientras me dejaba besos por toda la cara y cuello - Te llevo deseando durante mucho tiempo, créeme. Y deseo esto tanto como tú, pero no hay prisa. Disfrutémonos, saboreemos nuestra primera vez. Te aseguro que no me voy a ninguna parte, y bien sabes que no voy a dejar que huyas más. – y con eso me cogió en brazos y nos subió escaleras arriba.

No dejamos de besarnos durante todo el rato, y yo estaba realmente sorprendida de su fuerza y coordinación. En otro momento hubiese hecho alguna broma sobre el hecho que por nuestras pintas parecíamos sacados de una novela romántica de época, pero ahora mismo mi cabeza no estaba para muchos comentarios astutos.

Me dejó en el suelo delante de su cama, aún recordaba lo cómoda que era, y ahora iba a tener a Edward conmigo en ella. Esta cama solo hacía que darme alegrías.

Me acerqué a él y algo más tímida, debido a que estaba completamente pendiente de mis movimientos, le comencé a deshacer la pajarita. Cuando se la quité comencé con los botones de la camisa, hasta que se reunió con la prenda anterior en el suelo. Me tomé mi tiempo para admirar y tocar su pecho, sus hombros… No me creía que tuviera a este hombre entre mis manos.

Sus besos eran muy adictivos, y acababa de descubrir que no podía aguantar mucho rato sin sus labios sobre los míos así que me acerqué a su boca y lo besé mientras le desordenaba el pelo. Bajé las manos y le quité el cinturón, con lo que sus pantalones cayeron al suelo. Me separé de él mientras se quitaba los calcetines y zapatos. Podía asegurar por lo que se intuía, aún con sus calzoncillos puestos, que todo su cuerpo era espectacular.

Me acercó y me besó vorazmente.

-Bella cariño, creo que estoy en desventaja. – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado, marca de la casa – Además llevo pensando en esto desde que te he abrochado el vestido… créeme que pocas cosas en la vida me han costado tanto como esos 3 botones. – me dijo dándome la vuelta y acariciando mi nuca y escote… en serio podría volverme adicta a sus manos subiendo y bajando a través de la uve de este maravilloso vestido.

\- Uno…- desabrochó el primer botón mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja – Dos…- desabrochó el segundo mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro lado – y tres… - dijo a la vez que caía todo el vestido al suelo y me quedaba de espaldas con solo mis ligeros y _culottes_ de encaje negro. Debido al tipo de escote había prescindido de sujetador.

Me puso las manos en las caderas y me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Y nos admiramos durante unos segundos antes de volver a caer en los brazos del otro para besarnos. A poco a poco nos tumbó en la cama y fue dejando besos por todo mi cuerpo poniendo especial énfasis en mis pechos. Hasta llegar a las únicas piezas de lencería que llevaba puestas.

-Créeme cuando te dijo que me tenías hipnotizado con tu belleza durante toda la noche y obsesionado con este vestido… - continuó acariciándome las piernas y repartiendo besos por todo mi cuerpo. – saber que sólo tres botones me separaban de tu cuerpo hacían complicado que me concentrara en nada más.

Poco a poco desenganchó el ligero y me quitó, con delicadeza y adoración absoluta, las medias. Después hizo lo mismo con el _culotte_. De repente, sentí vergüenza… estaba completamente desnuda delante de Edward. Me removí un poco ante su escrutinio, pero en seguida me miró a los ojos y vi, a parte del deseo, la mirada de confianza y devoción que siempre había en él. La seguridad que habíamos construido a lo largo de todos estos meses, especialmente los últimos. Y eso solo hizo que sintiera más ganas de hacer el amor con él.

-Eres preciosa… perfecta – dijo mientras me besaba una vez más.

Aproveché para bajar las manos hasta su cintura y acabar de desnudarle. Y como bien había intuido todo en el cuerpo de Edward era maravilloso. En ese preciso momento, con los dos completamente desnudos acabó la calma y la pasión nos desbordó. Todo eran manos por todos los lados, tocándonos, estimulándonos, besos voraces intentando calmar la sed que teníamos el uno por el otro. Los dos intentando ser uno, estar más cerca aún.

-Edward no aguanto más te necesito dentro mío – reclamé con urgencia.

-Y yo cariño y yo…- con esto bajó su mano hasta mi vagina e introdujo un dedo, estaba tan húmeda que no tubo absolutamente ningún problema en entrar. Añadió otro y otro más mientras estimulaba mi clítoris. Mis jadeos eran incontrolables estaba cerca del éxtasis… y él seguía negándome su cuerpo. De repente bajó a lo largo de mi cuerpo y su lengua acompañó a sus dedos hasta que un escalofrío me recorrió, me retorcí y el orgasmo me atravesó.

\- Estás preciosa cuando llegas al orgasmo cariño, podría mirarte todo el rato en ese estado…

Dijo mientras volvía a subir para besarme. Sin mucha más dilación se puso un condón que sacó de su mesita y se posicionó entre mis piernas entrando dentro mío con una sola estocada. Me dejó un momento para acostumbrarme a la invasión, era grande y grueso, pero acoplábamos a la perfección.

-Esto es el cielo, Bella…. ¿Nos sientes? – dijo mientras comenzábamos un baile frenético que nos llevó al poco tiempo al éxtasis a los dos.

.

Estábamos tumbados boca arriba, en la cama aun recuperando nuestras respiraciones. Había sido intenso, muy intenso y espectacular. Había tenido sexo con más hombres, pero en ninguno me había sentido tan plena, no sólo a nivel sexual puramente, sino también a nivel sentimental. Me había sentido querida, adorada, cómoda… y conectada a Edward en todo momento.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo, no sin antes volver a besarme… algo me decía que no era yo la única adicta a nuestros besos. A los pocos minutos volvió, continuaba desnudo, se notaba que estaba cómodo en su cuerpo porque en ningún momento hizo un amago de taparse. Dio la vuelta hasta mi lado de la cama y se agachó… cuando pensaba que iba a volver a besarme, se limitó a acariciarme la cara, recorrió todo mi rostro con una delicadeza absoluta.

-He preparado la bañera para mimar un poco nuestros cuerpos… -me dijo mientras me cogía en brazos. - ¿Estás dolorida? Hemos perdido un poco el control – preguntó con toda normalidad mientras yo me ponía colorada hasta niveles insospechados.

\- No estoy dolorida… Y Puedo caminar -dije de nuevo un poco avergonzada… parecíamos una novela romántica. –

-Pero yo te quiero llevar. – me dijo mientras entrabamos en el baño. Me dejó suavemente en la bañera y, después de darle al play al ipod, él entró conmigo. Se sentó justo detrás de mí, por lo que estaba completamente apoyada en su pecho.

Sonaba música clásica muy relajante… Desde luego sabía cómo mimarnos.

-Así que mimar nuestros cuerpos… eh… -dije mientras él comenzaba a darme un masaje en los hombros – ¡oh por dios Edward! Deberías dejar tus negocios y dedicarte a esto – ya me había pasado la otra vez que me masajeó la espalda... tenía unas manos maravillosas. Ahora podía afirmar que no solo para dar masajes.

-¿Dedicarme a bañarme con mujeres? ¿O dedicarme a adorarte, hacerte el amor para después bañarme contigo y masajearte? – me dijo comenzando de nuevo su ronda de besos por el cuello… Este hombre acabaría conmigo.

\- Ahora mismo si pudiese cerraba la puerta del ático y no te dejaba salir nunca más… así que supongo que te tocaría quedarte con la segunda opción. – dije divertida mientras notaba como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

\- No escucharías salir una queja de estos labios… -dijo mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

Estuvimos un rato más acariciándonos, hablando de temas muy leves, la mayoría simples excusas para flirtear con el otro… Cuando el agua se enfrió nos aclaramos el jabón y salimos del agua. Edward fue a buscar unas toallas y volvimos a la habitación.

La habitación parecía que había pasado un huracán, nos miramos con una sonrisa y con muy poco arrepentimiento en la cara. Edward me abrazó y me llevó hasta la cama, dónde me sacó la toalla y me volvió a tumbar.

-Sabes… No es una queja que debas tomarte muy en serio, pero puedo levantarme y tumbarme en la cama yo solita -dije mientras él hacía lo mismo que yo y se tumbaba desnudo en la cama.

\- Estoy seguro que puedes, pero hoy quiero mimarte. Aprovéchate. – nos tapó y tiró de mi para que quedara encajada dentro de sus brazos.

Normalmente me atosigaba un poco dormir abrazada a alguien, pero no tenía fuerza, ni ganas, ni ninguna intención de separarme de él. Así que nos quedamos en esa posición, acariciándonos hasta que caímos dormidos.

 **[**]**

 _Bueno parece que esta vez Bella no ha dado marcha atrás y se ha rendido a la evidencia. Os aviso que este capítulo es un poco más corto porque se complementa con el siguiente. Espero que haya gustado este y que os guste el siguiente. Ya sabéis que me podéis dejar vuestros comentarios siempre, ¡Me encanta leerlos!_

 _No acabo sin daros_ _ **MILES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO,**_ _parece mentira la energía que dan vuestros comentarios, follows etc. Un placer como siempre._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente,_

 _Un saludo ;)_


	17. Outtake: Rindiéndome

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 _._

 _¡Ya está aquí el fin de semana! y como cada viernes aquí os dejo el POV de Edward, me parecía interesante hacer un repaso de los últimos eventos a través de la perspectiva de él. Espero que os guste._

 **[**]**

 **OUTTAKE: RINDIÉNDOME**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Me costaba recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no me sentía tan relajado como en este preciso instante. Con Bella en mis brazos, profundamente dormida después de una noche maravillosa, prácticamente perfecta.

Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que bajara sus defensas, sabía desde el mismo instante que mis labios rozaron los suyos el día de su cumpleaños que me había precipitado. Cuando volví a casa al día siguiente y no estaba quise tener una máquina del tiempo para rebobinar, más que nunca en la vida. Más incluso que aquella vez que Emmet y yo le rompimos las figuritas de porcelana china heredadas por no sé cuántas generaciones a mamá.

Ese primer beso fue fuego, aún recordaba lo que me había costado separarme y dejar que se fuera. De hecho, me había costado un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol no cogerla entre mis brazos y llevarla a mi cama. No sé qué me pasaba, pero durante todo el tiempo que había estado en mi casa me había hecho un poco adicto a ella, a su presencia en mi vida, en mi rutina. Deseaba llegar a casa lo antes posible (cuando antes no tenía ninguna prisa en dejar la oficina) para ver la televisión con ella, tocar el piano mientras ella leía un libro, o debatir las noticias… había descubierto que defiende fervientemente aquello por lo que cree. Cualquier pequeña cosa, que antes no se me había pasado por la mente compartir con nadie, ahora se me antojaba imprescindible y único.

Algún día le tendría que confesar que aún no había comenzado los trámites con los del seguro… Bueno, lo había hecho, pero quizás se me había olvidado comentarle que necesitaban su autorización para algún que otro asunto. Ni yo mismo sabía cuándo había nacido en mi esa resolución, pero no tenía ninguna intención que Bella abandonará este piso. La quería aquí conmigo, construyendo un hogar para los dos. Por eso le regalé esa pulsera para su cumpleaños. En una de nuestras conversaciones me confesó que vino a Nueva York para construir una nueva vida, una vida más suya… Esos números que ella aún no había descifrado, eran las coordenadas del que yo deseaba fuese su nuevo sitio en el mundo. Nuestro sitio. Por mucho que ella se empeñara en matizar, cada vez, que era "mi" apartamento.

Ahora con ella en mis brazos y después de la magia de esta noche tenía claro que no iba a renunciar a ella, que iba a intentar que esto funcionase con todas mis fuerzas. Jasper me había advertido desde la primera comida en casa de mis padres, dónde la conocí en persona, que le diera una oportunidad, que había algo en ella que me engancharía. Y no había fallado. Pocas veces fallaba, tenía un don especial. Algo que no pensaba admitir, tenía demasiado asumidas sus virtudes, el muy bastardo. O me conocía muy bien y apostaba sobre seguro, quién sabe.

Cuando me enteré de la cena de esta noche, y solo después de maldecir 50 veces el momento tan oportuno que habían elegido mi hermano y Rose para irse de viaje, pensé que era el momento ideal para pasar un tiempo de calidad con Bella. Sabía que sus defensas iban cayendo. Podía ser un poco presuntuoso de mi parte, pero sabía que estaba prácticamente en el mismo punto que yo, solo que se negaba a admitir la realidad. Que éramos pura química juntos. Tenía la extraña idea que solo la quería para una noche y sabía que esas ideas no se pueden cambiar solo con palabras, sino que son necesarios hechos. Así que esa era mi meta desde hace unas semanas. Demostrarle que soy alguien más que la imagen simple y distorsionada del _Playboy Cullen_ que muestran las revistas de mí.

Verla en plantada en medio de mi habitación agarrándose el vestido para que no se le cayera casi me hace entrar en trance. Tuve que respirar hondo mientras acababa de secarme la cara para no acercarme a ella y besarla hasta que se rindiera a la evidencia. Pero sabía que tendría suerte si no salía disparada corriendo hasta el aeropuerto destino a su pequeño pueblo entre las montañas para ocultarse de mí. Aunque, a parte de mi libido, había de admitir que estaba espectacularmente bella. No hacía falta que se arreglara mucho para estar bonita, pero desde luego, hoy estaba deslumbrante. El vestido, el peinado, el leve maquillaje que llevaba, le sentaba todo genial. Tendría suerte si no tenía que espantar a muchos idiotas que quisieran acercarse a ella.

Le tuve que abrochar solo tres botones y fue una pequeña tortura. Tocar su piel suave, tenerla tan cerca… era una dulce tortura, sin duda. Pero pensar que solo tres botones me separaban de ella… tres botones y ese vestido podría desaparecer era más de lo que mi mente y mi cuerpo traicionero podían manejar.

Cuando noté que llevaba puesta la pulsera me alegré, había notado que no se la quitaba nunca. Siempre la llevaba con ella, y eso me hacía sentir bien. Si más no, demostraba que le gustaba el regalo. Espero que significara algo más. Esa tarde antes de ir a casa a cambiarme para la fiesta, me había pasado por Cartier para comprarle unos pendientes. Sabía que prefería las cosas sencillas, pero quería que tuviera algo digno para la ocasión, supe que le encantarían en cuanto los vi en la tienda. Y estaba loca si pensaba que los iba a aceptar de vuelta. Los había comprado personalmente y pensando únicamente en ella, no había manera que alguien más los tuviera.

La cena de gala pasó en un suspiro. Bella a pesar de su nerviosismo se integró magníficamente. Mis inversores chinos estaban encantados con ella, eran unas personas que le daban mucho valor a la familia, y aunque para nuestra fusión no fuera algo trascendente sabía que haber causado una buena impresión facilitaría su predisposición hacía nosotros. Ese escote había causado sensación, a mí el primero, pero tuve que lanzar alguna que otra mirada para evitar el avance de algún que otro insensato.

.

-Veo que has dejado respirar a la pobre chica… Y supongo que no soy un genio si digo que ella es la famosa Bella. – me dijo James dándome una palmada en la espalda.

En cuanto me disculpé con Bella por dejarla un rato asolas, vino directo hacía mí. James me conocía tan bien como Jasper, no por algo habíamos pasado media vida juntos. No sabía que estaba aquí, no lo había visto, aunque no era ninguna sorpresa. Sus locales y restaurantes estaban dentro de los grandes negocios de la ciudad y todo el mundo conocía su nombre. Siempre era un descanso ver una cara amiga y confiable en este tipo de fiestas. Me hacía relajarme, aunque fuera un rato.

-Ni que la hubiese tenido escondida – comenté mientras le pedía dos copas de whisky escocés al camarero de la barra de atrás. Podíamos ver todo el salón desde dónde estábamos, pero prácticamente nadie nos veía.

-Por la manera en que mirabas a todo el mundo que se intentaba acercar…prácticamente. – me contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. - Sabes si no hubiese estado tan ocupado cerrando unos negocios me hubiese acercado yo mismo, sabes que no me intimidas. Además, es la clase de mujer que merece el esfuerzo de enfrentarse a la furia del gran Edward Cullen. – me retó mientras alzaba la copa hacia mí.

-Ya te gustaría – le respondí después saborear ese magnífico trago- Además, no creo que Tanya te dejara… ni que tu quisieras. Esa mujer te tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano. – fue mi turno de reírme de él.

Fue toda una sorpresa enterarme que mi amigo James y la vecina de Bella eran pareja. Al final será cierto eso que el mundo es un pañuelo. Por lo que sabía Bella aún no lo conocía y prefería no meterme en esos temas, por eso nunca le mencioné nada. De hecho, Bella era muy discreta con su amistad con Tanya, al parecer Alice no llevaba bien la competencia. La pequeña duende había topado con la horma de su zapato.

-No vale la pena negar la evidencia – contestó con un deje de resignación en su voz- Dime Eddie, ¿cuándo dejamos de ser el azote de esta ciudad para beber los vientos por dos mujeres?

-Supongo que cuando conocimos a las que realmente valen la pena. – En palabras de James, no valía la pena negar la evidencia.

Nunca fuimos lo que las revistas decían de nosotros, pero mentiría si dijese que no hubo mujeres en mi vida, en nuestra vida. Quizás alguna más de la cuenta, quizás alguna que valía la pena y no le di la oportunidad de conocernos más profundamente… Supongo que por ahora _los quizás_ habían acabado y algo cambiaba en mí.

-Ahora tengo la sensación de estar hablando con Carlise y no con mi amigo – nos reímos. Era verdad, mi padre siempre tenía tiempo para frases profundas sobre la vida que te tenían, lo que restaba de día, meditando.

Hablamos un rato más, pero me despedí para hablar con mis inversores chinos. Por mucho que me gustara quedarme aquí recordando viejos momentos con James, el deber me llamaba. Cuando acabé, no me sorprendió ver a James y Tanya hablar con Bella… Era de esperar que se encontraran y sabía muy bien que James no se iría de aquí sin conocer a Bella. Fui derecho para allí… mejor hacer control de daños, con la bocota de James nunca se sabe. Todo bajo control, aunque solo Dios sabía que James no pararía hasta sacarle toda la información a Bella.

Volvimos a la zona de baile y me impresionó lo guapa que estaba Bella con esa sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara. Cuando papá me había llamado después de su comida con Bella (después de llamarla por teléfono para pedirle este pequeño favor) me había asustado un poco al pensar que quizás sería demasiado abrumador para ella, pero podía jurar que estaba disfrutando de la noche.

-Veo que no te aburres. Que te parece un brindis más serio que el de James ¿Brindamos tu y yo? – le propuse. Tenía le sensación que llevaba brindando durante toda la noche.

-¡Oh claro! ¿Por tus negocios? – A veces no sabía si era inocencia y bondad pura o que se hacía la loca para evitar que la conversación fuera más íntima de lo que ella podía manejar. Aunque ahora mismo no me importaba, un poco de presión no haría daño.

\- Y porque no por algo mejor… Algo como nosotros. Nuestra amistad que va haciendo caer muros, nuestra primera cena de gala juntos, superada con nota he de añadir, y nuestro primer baile juntos. – Me di cuenta que no bebió, como siempre que forzaba un poco sus límites se bloqueaba momentáneamente. Seguramente por culpa de su manía por negar lo evidente.

Aprovechando ese momento de ligero shock la guíe hasta la pista de baile, sabía que debía aprovechar ahora o sino sería capaz de negarse a bailar.

-Yo no bailo… quiero decir yo… esto… tengo dos pies izquierdos. Me he pasado toda la noche declinando las invitaciones de otras personas para no hacer el ridículo y no me gustaría precisamente hacerlo ahora contigo… te voy a dejar en ridículo. – balbuceó nerviosa.

\- No lo harás – No la dejaría hacer el ridículo, y en el caso que lo hiciésemos me daba absolutamente igual – tú solo déjate llevar. Y me alegra que declinases esas invitaciones, hay mucho moscardón suelto por aquí esta noche… y ese escote ha atraído muchas miradas… Admito que no les culpo, es muy tentador. A mí me cuesta mirar a otro lado que no seas tú desde que te he visto con él en casa

No había podido dejar de mirarla, no solo por su escote, sino porque estaba bellísima. Y no pude evitar acariciar su piel expuesta de la espalda. Era suave. Tocarlo era casi como acariciar el nirvana.

\- Edward… - dijo nerviosa al sentir mis manos en su espalda.

\- Bella… déjate llevar. No lo niegues más, no nos niegues más. Es pura química… Inevitable. –La acerqué a mi mientras seguía acariciando su espalda. Era imposible que no sintiera ni la mitad que sentía yo. Sus reacciones, su respiración entrecortada, su piel erizada por mi toque… era imposible que fuera mi imaginación.

\- Yo tengo... miedo… no quiero tirarlo todo por la borda – Confesó al fin.

\- Deja de construir muros y sáltalos. Sabes que tienes tantas ganas como yo de acortar este espacio y que nuestros labios se unan.

No esperé más y acabé de acortar el poco espacio que quedaba para besarle. De hecho, lo hicimos los dos. Ella no fue un sujeto pasivo esta vez, lo quería tanto como yo y explotó lo que llevábamos tiempo evitando. Pasión. Química. Deseo. Todo lo que nos había negado durante meses se esfumó y solo quedamos nosotros. Irresistiblemente unidos.

-Llévame a casa Edward, tu y yo solos. – Nunca olvidaré esas palabras.

\- Tus deseos son los míos, Bella. – Y sin duda placer y deseo era lo que había ahora mismo entre los dos.

El trayecto nunca se me había hecho tan largo, aún ahora doy gracias por llevar chófer, me permitió mantener a Bella cerca de mí y disfrutar de ella. No me podía separar de ella, ni de sus labios. Sus besos eran pura adicción. Podría estar toda la vida besándola.

Cuando llegamos a casa tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo de contención para no arrancarnos la ropa y hacerlo sobre la mesa del comedor. Pero quería disfrutar de ella. Poco a poco, a fuego lento, aunque nos abrasáramos por las ganas. La dejé que tomara el control en la habitación, no había nada que quisiera más que ella se sintiera cómoda. Siempre había respetado sus tiempos y ahora no sería menos. Bella es una mujer que necesita tener controlada su vida, su independencia y sabía que ahora necesitaba explorar a su ritmo esta situación, así que la dejé que me desnudara y me acariciara. No mentiré que no todo era altruismo, estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones, pero necesitaba apreciar su cuerpo, acariciar toda su piel, adorar su cuerpo como ella había hecho con el mío.

La desnudé, admiré su belleza en su máxima expresión y casi me da un infarto al verla tumbada con su ligero y ropa interior. Nunca he sido un fetichista, pero la lencería me volvía loco. Bella desnuda en mi cama, únicamente con los pendientes y la pulsera fue una imagen casi catártica. Nunca he sido posesivo, pero en esos momentos la quería solo para mí, que nadie más nos interrumpiera. Si pudiese solo existiríamos ella y yo, aquí. A poder ser sin ropa.

Nunca había tenido ningún vicio o adicción, pero a partir de esta noche estaba seguro que no podría vivir sin sus besos, sin sus caricias y sin nosotros haciendo el amor. Con ese último recuerdo me quedé dormido.

 **[**]**

Unas caricias me despertaron esa mañana, al principio algo tímidas a la altura de mi pecho, después más decididas a medida que bajaban hacía mis partes más íntimas. Normalmente me despertaban los rayos de luz entrando por la ventana, pero no tenía ninguna objeción a ser despertado cada mañana con estas atenciones. Al parecer Bella se había levantado juguetona. Una vez más, ninguna objeción.

Fue repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo mi pecho, hasta que no pude aguantarme más y le devolví las caricias que me estaba haciendo.

-Buenos días, Edward – me dijo entre beso y beso.

\- Te puedo asegurar que son muy buenos días cariño – le contesté mientras la atraía a mi cara. Necesitaba besarla.

\- Ahhhh -suspiró Bella - ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar? Sabes, no me lo digas, solo bésame – dijo antes de volver a lanzarse sobre mí. Definitivamente se había levantado de buen humor. Magnifico humor. Sigo sin quejarme.

-Siempre. Tus labios son adictivos cariño – le confesé mientras ella se ponía encima de mí.

Sin mucha más espera me introdujo dentro suyo y comenzó a moverse magistralmente. Nunca, al verla tan tímida, hubiese pensado que tiene tanta pasión dentro, pero si algo había descubierto anoche con respecto Bella y su sexualidad, es que disfrutar es su máxima. Hace disfrutar y disfruta de hacer el amor. Ayer me dejó marcar el ritmo de nuestro encuentro, pero esta mañana se había levantado predispuesta a no dejarme tomar muchas decisiones, ella marcó el ritmo cabalgándome y nos hizo acariciar el cielo a los dos. Una vez más, ninguna queja al respecto.

Llegar al orgasmo con ella era algo nuevo para mí. Pocas veces había tenido tantos sentimientos con una mujer como los tenía con ella. Era como una conexión, su cara de placer absoluto me hacía tener esperanzas de que su escudo acabaría cayendo un día y aceptaría lo obvio. Cuando acabamos se desplomó encima de mí. Nos tapé para que no cogiera frío y la acaricié suavemente por toda la espalda. Su espalda, igual que su cuerpo, era un nuevo lugar para mí y pretendía empaparme de él hasta sabérmelo de memoria. Hasta la última peca.

-Buenos días de nuevo, Señor Cullen – me dijo levantando la cara de mi pecho y dándome un rápido beso.

\- Si hubiese sabido que te levantabas así, hubiese hecho mis movimientos mucho antes – le dije devolviéndole el beso mientras aprovechaba y le acariciaba la cara. Aún llevaba puestos los pendientes.

\- ¿Tus movimientos? – se carcajeó- ¡Serás presumido! – hizo un amago de levantarse, pero la volví a empujar a mi pecho.

-No, no, no… - le dije mientras volvía a taparnos y abrazarla para que no se escapase – Espera un rato más… aún no quiero dejar esta cama ni que tú abandones mis brazos. Además, no hay prisa, es sábado. Hasta el lunes no tenemos nada que hacer.

\- ¿Así que me vas a secuestrar en tu cama todo el fin de semana? – me retó con una sonrisa en su cara. Algo me decía que estaría tan encantada como yo. Pequeña diabla.

\- Si no recuerdo mal eras tú la que me quería encerrar en este ático para tenerme a tu merced… -dije recordándole su comentario en la bañera.

-No creo que lo qué hayas escuchado de mi sea una queja – me contestó, lo que nos hizo reír. - Aun así… una ducha y un desayuno suena bastante apetecible para mí ¿no crees? – su sonrisa era tan radiante que era imposible decirle que no.

-Está bien, pero compartimos la ducha. – Una vez más, no me quejaba.

 **[**]**

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _Espero que os haya gustado_ _J_

 _Una vez más,_ _ **MILES DE GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo**_ _, por los favoritos y alertas, por aquellas que le dedicáis un ratito de vuestro tiempo a dejarme una review para comentar el capítulo._ _ **Os lo agradezco de todo corazón,**_ _no me cansaré de decirlo._

 _Un último apunte, intentaré no enrollarme mucho. El fic está en su recta final, de hecho, ya tengo prácticamente la historia acabada, me falta solo acabar de darle unos retoques, posibles cambios de cosas que no me acaban de convencer, pero poca cosa. Contará con 20 capítulos más el epílogo. Me da mucha pena acabar esta primera historia, porque ha sido muy especial para mí, además parece que fue ayer cuando me animé a colgarla jajaja_

 _Bueno, no me enrollo más veremos por dónde irán estos dos en los capítulos que nos quedan._

 _No olviden dejar sus teorías en los reviews, me gusta mucho leerlas._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	18. Comenzar

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 _Aquí os dejo un capítulo más. Espero que os guste._

 **[**]**

 **COMENZAR**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Era sábado por la mañana y aun no habíamos hecho nada. Bueno, no exactamente… Después de la ducha, habíamos preparado el desayuno en la magnífica cocina de Edward. Algo sencillo pero útil para recargar fuerzas después de la noche pasada… y este delicioso despertar que habíamos tenido.

Aún no me acababa de creer cómo acabó la noche. No me creía que finalmente había dinamitado todos los muros que tan eficazmente habían dejado a Edward lejos de mí durante tantos meses. Ahora no estaban. Y se sentía bien. Condenadamente bien. Admito que me hacía sentir bastante vértigo y que las ganas de salir corriendo para esconderme en un pueblo perdido de Estados Unidos no se me quitaban. Después de desilusiones y caídas en el amor te vuelves más prudente. O cobarde, como bien me estaría puntualizando Ángela en este momento si me escuchara.

Si soy sincera conmigo misma, debo reconocer que el Edward que estuvo ayer conmigo o que he conocido durante todos estos meses, no tiene nada que ver con la imagen de hombre de negocios despiadado o mujeriego empedernido que cuentan los tabloides, y que han hecho que tan injustamente lo apartara de mí. Tampoco es como si hubiese sido injusta con él, pero no niego que esa imagen me hizo construir unos muros con él que no hice con otros miembros de su familia o con otros hombres que han pasado por mi vida, como Seth.

Seth… No había vuelto a pensar en él desde… desde hace mucho. Supongo que Edward había concentrado parte de mis esfuerzos. Una gran parte, he de admitir. Además, no se ha vuelto a poner en contacto conmigo, ni yo con él. Así que supongo que lo que fuera que tuviéramos acabó tan rápido como comenzó.

Volviendo a Edward…Durante toda la velada de ayer pude ver y sentir cómo se esforzaba por contenerse y no hacerme sentir incómoda, como iba tentando los límites de nuestra "amistad" pero siempre desde la prudencia. Continúo pensando que sigue alerta por si me da por huir, como hice tras el beso de mi cumpleaños. Admito que algo melodramática sí que fui, pero me cuesta gestionar el estrés de mi vida amorosa. Estoy trabajando en ello.

 _"No nos niegues más"_ recuerdo esas palabras que Edward me dijo durante nuestro baile y sé que fueron la dinamita que derrumbó todos mis muros. ¿Era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Negando una evidencia tan grande como la Casa Blanca?; ¿Que Edward y yo éramos pura química juntos? ¿Valía la pena seguir negando lo evidente para proteger una amistad que no era más que una versión naif y emocionalmente segura de lo que los dos queríamos? Muchas preguntas correteaban a mil por hora en mi mente.

Cuando esta mañana me desperté envuelta en los brazos de Edward me sentí en el cielo y de repente todas las respuestas vinieron a mí, sabiendo que valía la pena todo el riesgo. Recordé toda la noche pasada, la cena, el baile, sus dedos acariciando mi espalda en cualquier ocasión que tenía derritiéndome poco a poco, su mirada de absoluta devoción, sus labios encima de los míos, nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose en uno. Y por mucho que recordara cada momento, como si estuviese viendo una película, no podía encontrar ni un deje de arrepentimiento en mis acciones.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos – me dijo Edward mientras me ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja, desde su asiento en la cabeza de la mesa. Yo estaba sentada a su lado, con unos shorts y una camiseta enorme de los _Yankees_ que le había robado de su vestidor, cuando habíamos salido de la ducha.

-¿Solo un dólar? – contesté con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa perpetua que teníamos los dos desde ayer – Entonces creo que me los quedaré para mí – le guiñé un ojo y me levanté para llevar los platos vacíos a la cocina.

\- Sabes que dicen que compartir es vivir – dijo con tono ligero mientras entraba en la cocina con lo que quedaba en la mesa y acaba de llenar el lavavajillas.

\- Y este repentino interés en mi mente ¿se debe a…? – pregunté intrigada.

\- Soy curioso por naturaleza – me contestó, aunque algo me decía que intentaba desviar mi atención.

\- Bella… sobre lo de anoche…- comenzó nervioso.

\- Y esta mañana – le dije con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente un poco.

\- Aja… pequeña diabla no intentes distraerme – con eso tiró de mi brazo hasta que estuve dentro de los suyos. Me tenía completamente enjaulada entre su cuerpo y los armarios. ¡Bendita jaula! – Sabes… no me quiero poner intenso ni nada de eso, pero quiero que sepas que fue especial para mí y bueno… -divagó nervioso. Y de repente entendí tanto interés por saber mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Quieres saber si me arrepiento de algo? ¿Si estoy pensando en hacer las maletas y salir corriendo? – dije echándole una mano. No es muy normal ver divagar a Edward.

\- Bueno… Tampoco me puedes culpar con tus antecedentes. Si con un beso te fuiste una semana, después de lo que hemos hecho estas últimas horas te imagino en Australia – me dijo bromeando con una sonrisa de lado, aunque algo cauteloso.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que esta conversación no fuera muy densa y que me pudiese sentir incómoda. Si algo tenía claro es que Edward tenía asumido "lo nuestro" (sea lo que sea que tengamos) mucho más, y desde antes, que yo. Él iba un paso por delante de mí, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo esperando a que yo llegara al punto en el que estaba él. Sin forzar mis límites más de lo que yo pudiera soportar. Y eso significaba mucho para mí.

-¡Muy gracioso! Me alegra que estés de buen humor esta mañana – dije haciéndome la indignada

\- Culpa tuya – dijo mientras acababa con el poco espacio que nos separaba y nos fundíamos en un beso que me dejó temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Edward no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros – contesté una vez nuestros labios se separaron. Mirándole fijamente a la cara para que supiera que no había un ápice de mentira en mis palabras.

\- Me alegra oírlo – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pero tampoco quiero engañarte… Sigo teniendo miedo que todo esto salte por la borda….

-Shhhhh – me calló poniéndome un dedo en la boca – No te adelantes a los acontecimientos y menos si es para pensar mal – me dijo algo más serio – Iremos día a día. Veremos lo qué pasa, también es todo nuevo para mí. A fuego lento. No tengo prisa contigo Bella y lo que sea que tengamos que ser lo veremos a medida que nos vayamos conociendo. Solo danos una oportunidad. – me podría perder en esa mirada tan sincera.

Asentí con la cabeza, algo emocionada y aturdida por sus palabras. Mi cabeza me decía que no me hiciera ilusiones, que fuese fría y prudente pero mi corazón gritaba todo lo contario. Que apostara fuerte, sin miedo a caer. Que era injusto que el presente pagará los errores del pasado y con frenos y miedos no se comienza nunca una nueva relación.

-Además, creo que ya comprobamos ayer que somos un gran equipo ¿No, Señorita Swan? -me dijo en tono sugerente mientras sus labios comenzaban a repartir besos por todo mi cuello y sus manos se deslizaban a su antojo por todas mis curvas.

Sin que me diese cuenta me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá donde la pasión nos volvió a desbordar.

-Sabes no tengo nada en contra de pasar el día así, pero que te parece si te invito a comer a algún restaurante bonito, damos un paseo… - me propuso Edward mientras estábamos aún tumbados en el sofá.

\- ¿Me está pidiendo una cita Señor Cullen? – le dije levantando la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si es lo qué quieres, pues entonces sí, es una cita Señorita Swan – En algún momento habíamos pasado de llamarnos de usted para marcar los límites a hacerlo por el puro placer de ver una sonrisa pilla en la cara del otro.

.

Nos arreglamos, a pesar de todo este tiempo me seguía asombrando lo bien que se veía Edward con unos tejanos y una camisa informal, y salimos a pasar lo que quedaba de día.

Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y la verdad es que no me incomodaba. Era refrescante, sencillo y apasionante como deberían ser todas las relaciones que recién comienzan. Si es que es eso lo que estábamos haciendo nosotros. No me pasó desapercibido que había alguna gente que nos miraba de reojo, algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada, pero supongo que Edward había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante precioso, y con cierto aire romántico. Sin duda, Edward estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para impresionarme. Cuando se lo dije sólo me dedicó una de sus sonrisas de medio lado. Le sentaba bien ese aire informal, juguetón y pícaro. Parecía un hombre completamente diferente al que me encontré al llegar aquí. Supongo que al final Jasper tenía razón y debía darle una oportunidad. A ver si el adivino iba a ser él y no Alice… Me reí ante mi propia línea de pensamientos.

Por la tarde paseamos y disfrutamos de un pequeño concierto amateur de Jazz en un club de música que me habían recomendado unos compañeros del hospital.

Volvimos a casa poco antes de la hora de cena, cuando estábamos entrando al apartamento de Edward el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Era Esme que nos invitaba a comer mañana a su casa junto Carlise y la pequeña Olivia. Ya me había acostumbrado a esas comidas familiares en casa de los Cullen. Eran muy agradables y, aunque faltaría media familia, tenía ganas de ir. Me hacían sentir menos sola en esta gran ciudad. Aunque hablaba por teléfono con mis padres casi diario, tener un abrazo tan maternal como el de Esme o Carlise en vivo era impagable.

 **[**]**

El fin de semana había sido algo parecido a una burbuja de cuento de hadas. Edward y yo, dedicándonos el uno al otro prácticamente en exclusiva. A explorar esto que había nacido y qué no sabíamos muy bien hacía dónde iba.

En la comida con sus padres todo había sido exactamente igual que siempre. Con excepción que éramos solo 5 personas y no todo el clan. Si Esme y Carlise habían notado algo diferente entre Edward y yo se lo habían quedado para ellos, porque no hicieron ningún comentario. Di las gracias internamente por que no estuviesen Alice y Emmet. Sin lugar a dudas toda la discreción de sus padres había pasado de largo en ellos. Y de momento no estaba preparada para que todo el mundo supiese de nosotros.

Edward estuvo más que cómodo durante toda la comida, algo me decía que apreciaba esos momentos de intimidad con sus padres, y sobre todo con Olivia. Me derretía al recordar cómo cuidaba de su sobrina.

Una vez más, Edward había demostrado que, con el tiempo, se había hecho un experto en leerme y entender mis ritmos porque no había hecho ningún comentario sobre explicar a nadie nada. No sé si era por mi o porque él también prefería mantener esta incipiente relación en la intimidad, pero ahora tenía que conseguir que Alice no se enterara de nada. Sino no me dejaría vivir tranquila.

-¡Buenos días! – Me saludó Jasper entrando a mi despacho y me daba un termo con lo que imaginaba sería café de mi añorada cafetería y un donut.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludé poniéndome de pie para darle un abrazo- Oh Jasper ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te adoro? – dije al comprobar que mis predicciones sobre lo que me había traído eran ciertas. – Me imagino por tu cara que ese fin de semana en Florida ha ido _muuuuuy_ bien ¿no? – pregunté mientras nos sentábamos.

\- ¡Exacto! Alice ha conseguido relajarse y aceptar que todos los preparativos de la boda se le estaban yendo de las manos, así que mi vida es mucho mejor ahora – dijo mientras nos reíamos.

Definitivamente una Alice tranquila era un beneficio para la salud de cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor.

Continuamos hablando un poco más, pero el deber… o el maldito de Aro, nos llamaba y se acabó la diversión.

No había tenido tiempo libre ni para respirar, así que a media mañana cuando miré el móvil me sorprendió ver unos cuantos mensajes de Edward.

" _Te acuerdas de esa magnífica idea tuya de encerrarnos en casa para dedicarnos a hacer el amor, bañarnos juntos y a darnos placenteros masajes. Lo veo. Lo quiero. Creo que es el momento de reconducir nuestras vidas laborales."_

Una hora más tarde:

 _"Si tu vida laboral no te deja contestar un simple mensaje en más de una hora, sin lugar a dudas necesitas una profesión nueva. ¿Nos vemos al salir?"_

20 minutos más tarde:

 _"Mi gozo en un pozo. Me ha llamado Alice y dice que viene a cenar a casa esta noche. No me ha dado opción ni a opinar. No te asustes si llegas y ya está ahí ¬¬ "_

Me encantaba ver claudicar a Edward ante Alice, era increíble ver como algo tan pequeño manejaba a sus dos hermanos a su antojo sin despeinarse.

Le contesté mientras bajaba a la cafetería a reunirme con Carlise y Jasper para nuestros almuerzos diarios. Era una rutina.

 _"En días como hoy tu propuesta de encerarnos en tu apartamento es muy tentadora… una pena que siempre Alice podría venir a romper nuestro retiro "espiritual"._

 _"Intentaré salir pronto para que Alice no te destroce la cocina. Qué raro que Jasper no me haya dicho nada. Besos."_

No tardó ni medio minuto en contestarme… Alguien estaba ansioso, pensé coquetamente.

" _Dudo que cocine, pero no estaría mal que alguien controle a esa pequeña diabla. Y recuérdame que le quite la llave esta noche ;P . Besos, aunque prefiero dártelos en persona."_

Cuando llegué con mi bandeja de comida a la mesa dónde estaban Carlise y Jasper me dio la sensación que tenían una sonrisa extraña en la cara, como la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Como quién sabe algo, pero no te dice nada. Como persona adulta y valiente que soy… preferí ignorarlo completamente.

Solo cuando ya subíamos de nuevo a nuestra planta Jasper me comentó lo de la cena, al parecer Alice también se había puesto en contacto con él, igual que con Edward. ¿Y yo? Vale que no era mi casa, pero era mi amiga no le costaba nada informarme…

.

Mi promesa de salir pronto de trabajar falló estrepitosamente. Estaba segura que hasta Edward habría llegado antes que nosotros. Al abrir la puerta del apartamento unas voces nos confirmaron que efectivamente, éramos los últimos en llegar.

-¡Qué no Alice! No es discutible. Además, ya tengo bastante estrés sin Emmet y Rose en la empresa para que tú me lleves la contraria en esto – rugió Edward en un tono que no daba lugar a discusiones.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos callados, mirándonos sin hacer mucho ruido. Era ese momento incómodo en el que pillas a alguien discutiendo cuando sabes que seguramente es algo que no deberías estar escuchando. Jasper no tenía cara de asombro, seguramente en todos los años que llevaba con Alice y siendo amigo de Edward se había visto en unas cuantas como ésta… o peores.

-Ya se cansarán – me susurró Jasper mientras me ayudaba a sacarme la chaqueta.

Nos quitamos nuestros abrigos y nos sentamos en un sofá. Mientras los dos hermanos Cullen eran ajenos a nosotros.

La discusión, al parecer en vez de apagarse, continuaba con más fuerza en el despacho de Edward.

-Pero ¿¡Por qué?! ¡No es justo! Yo también tengo derecho – se ve que el tono irreplicable de Edward funciona con toda la humanidad menos con su hermana. Me lo imaginaba llevándose las manos a su cabello, un tanto desesperado.

-Alice ¡NO! No es tu vida, no te metas. – su tono seguía siendo firme. No sé de qué discutían, pero a Edward no le estaba haciendo gracia.

Me sentía una cotilla, sentada en el sofá con Jasper mientras los hermanos discutían en la otra habitación. Mi amigo, había apoyado su cabeza en el respaldo y tenía los ojos cerrados intentando relajarse. Sabía que era imposible, ni por muy acostumbrado que estés a estas peleas de hermanos, el poder relajarse.

-¿Deberíamos decirles que estamos aquí? – pregunté girándome hacia Jasper y hablándole muy bajito.

-Seguramente podría entrar una manada de elefantes en ese despacho y ellos seguirían en sus trece. Créeme cuando Edward se canse de discutir con Alice saldrá. – Dijo con una sonrisa, susurrando igual que yo había hecho antes.

Me reí pensando que tenía toda la razón del mundo. No sé por qué discutían, ni quién había iniciado la pelea, pero si alguien la acababa sería Edward. Alice podría aguantar todo el día sin inmutarse, ella solo se daba por vencida cuando conseguía lo que quería. Aun así, no me pude resistir.

-Y… ¿Sabes por qué se pelean ahora? – parece que eso llamó su atención porque giró su cabeza, mirándome con la misma sonrisa que tenía en la cafetería. ¡Maldito gato de Alicia!

\- Me lo imagino. - ¿eso era todo lo que me iba a decir? Tener amigos para eso.

\- ¿Y? ¡Oh vamos Jasper! – no chillé, pero sin duda ya no estaba susurrando – Suerte que decías que Alice había venido más relajada del viaje. – dije indignada.

Supongo que mi pequeña salida de tono alertó a Alice y Edward que salieron del despacho. Alice venía la primera y me miró un tanto indignada. Espero que fuera consecuencia de la pelea con su hermano, no sabía que le podía haber hecho yo. Aun así, se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

Edward nos saludó a los dos muy neutral, aunque se le veía un poco tenso.

Cenamos comida india que había encargado Alice. La cena fue mínimamente distendida pero aún se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Edward controlaba todos los movimientos de Alice y ésta no paraba de echarle "miradas del mal" a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno Bella y ¿qué has hecho este fin de semana? – me preguntó después de acabar de explicarnos su viaje a Florida.

\- Esto… pues…bueno lo típico. Ya sabes, nada del otro mundo - dije de repente nerviosa. Aun me ponía colorada de pensar en las cosas que "habíamos hecho" ese fin de semana.

\- ¿Nada del otro mundo? – dijo con una sonrisa, que de repente me recordó a la misma que había tenido su futuro marido durante todo el día. Comenzaba a pensar que había gato encerrado.

\- Alice… - le advirtió Edward.

\- Solo lo dijo porque Karina me ha comentado esta mañana que estabas preciosa con uno de mis vestidos de gala… - Me comentó con la misma sonrisa sin hacer caso a su hermano.

\- ¡Oh! Claro… Acompañé a Edward a una cena con unos empresarios. Por hacerle un favor ya sabes. – expliqué más tranquila. Miré a Edward para que él le explicara a su hermana. Al parecer no estaba por la labor de colaborar. ¡Estaban imposibles esta noche estos dos!

\- Bueno una foto para ver cómo te quedaba no hubiese estado mal…ya sabes que me encanta ver a la gente luciendo mis modelos – esta vez no había ningún doble sentido en sus palabras, o sonrisas extrañas, solo pura sinceridad.

\- Alguna habrá – dije como patética excusa para hacerla sentir mejor. No había pensado en hacerme ninguna foto.

\- De hecho, sí que hay alguna… -dijo Alice misteriosamente.

\- Alice… - Volvió a advertir Edward. Y a mí se me encendió la luz y de repente mis neuronas comenzaron a unir pistas.

\- De hecho, hay unas cuantas… En las revistas. – me explicó Alice recuperando ese tono que la había acompañado toda la noche.

\- Alice… - El tono de Edward cada vez era más enfadado. Pero ¡un momento! ¿en las revistas? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Revistas? – dije con confusión mientras Alice se levantaba a buscar algo en su bolso.

Dejo encima de la mesa dos revistas, una de moda y otra de prensa rosa bastante amarillista. En las dos el titular era el mismo.

 _"EDWARD CULLEN Y SU MISTERIOSA ACOMPAÑANTE. LA NUEVA MUJER QUE HACE QUE EL SOLTERO DE ORO DE LA CIUDAD CAIGA DE LA LISTA… POR EL MOMENTO."_

Cuando abrías las publicaciones había fotos de Edward y mías durante toda la velada. En la entrada a la cena, en la mesa mientras nos acercábamos a hablar al oído el uno del otro, durante el baile. Cuando giré la página, vi una foto que ocupaba todo el folio. Una foto espectacular de nuestro beso. Si no fuera yo la protagonista pensaría que son dos estrellas de Hollywood durante una escena de una película romántica. Dos estrellas enamoradísimas.

-¡De verdad me tengo que enterar que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga están saliendo por las revistas! – chilló Alice sin poder contenerse más.

Yo seguía mirando las revistas sin creerme nada. Miré hacia Edward y miraba las publicaciones con tanto odio que asustaba. Cada vez entendía más su paranoia de joven de comprarse dos áticos para tener intimidad. Cuando levantó la vista y me miró su mirada mudó y apareció algo de temor. Supongo que tenía miedo por saber cómo me lo tomaría. Por eso la discusión con Alice, me apostaba mi mísera fortuna que intentaba que Alice no me dijera nada. Pero nadie para a Alice Cullen.

-No sabía nada. Al parecer salieron el sábado, pero como no fui a ninguna librería no las vi. – me dijo Edward en forma de disculpas. Supongo que el sábado no habíamos estado preocupados precisamente de las revistas.

-Sé que no lo sabías, no te preocupes – su consternación me hizo reaccionar. Sabía que no era culpa suya, era algo a esperar teniendo en cuenta todos los fotógrafos que había en la cena.

Me cogió la mano y me acarició intentado calmar mis nervios. Con la otra retiró las revistas. Supongo que no había mucho más a ver.

-¡Oisshhhhh! De verdad sois adorables y me muero de amor cuando os veo, pero me gustaría que alguien me explicara que está pasando – nos interrumpió Alice con un tono mucho más suave y con una sonrisa desbordante en su cara.

.

Una hora más tarde Alice y yo salíamos de mi habitación, después de tener su codiciada "charla de chicas". Le había explicado cómo estaba la situación entre su hermano y no parecía demasiado contenta con mis palabras. Al parecer esperaba una boda a la vuelta de la esquina. La verdad es que me había costado todo un esfuerzo poner un poco de orden mis pensamientos y emociones para que Alice pudiese sacar algo en claro de esa conversación, así que podía estar contenta. Si quería algo más, tendría que esperar. Como estaba esperando yo. Esperar a que todo no se fuera por la borda. Mi nueva vida se había vuelto un caos desde el viernes.

-Lo siento… No sabía nada de la revista, ni qué Alice sabía nada – me dijo Edward cuando venía de acompañar a su hermana y cuñado a la puerta. Yo estaba apoyada en el sofá.

Se veía algo nervioso por mi reacción, pero sobretodo enfadado. Adivino que principalmente con las revistas y con su hermana en particular. Tiré de su corbata para que estuviese lo más cerca posible de mí y lo besé profundamente.

-Lo sé – le dije sinceramente. Yo tampoco me había enterado que habíamos salido en las revistas. Así que no era un gran problema… De momento. – No te preocupes… Alice es intensa, pero ya se ha calmado.

\- ¿Así? Por qué a mí me ha parecido de todo menos calmada – gruñó mientras se apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro. Lo que aproveché para acariciarle el pelo…Aún estaba tenso. – Oh cariño sigue así, esto es la gloria.

Cariño… Más de una vez me había llamado con ese apelativo cariñoso, y me hacía sentir calor en mi interior y en mi corazón. Era incapaz de pensar coherentemente cuando me trataba de esa manera… tan normal, tan de pareja. Un síntoma más que Edward iba un paso más avanzado que yo en esta relación.

-Sabes… creo que después de la batalla campal que habéis estado a punto de formar Alice y tú, te mereces algo de atención por mi parte. – le dije mientras le quitaba la corbata. Normalmente se la quitaba nada más cruzar la puerta junto con los zapatos. Supongo que Alice había turbado su descanso hoy.

-Soy todo tuyo. – me dijo mientras comenzaba a esparcir besos por todo mi cuello.

Ambos sabíamos que aún no me abría del todo para ciertas muestras de amor, pero hoy Edward se merecía todas las atenciones, al fin y al cabo, sabía que parte de la pelea había sido porque él sabía que yo quería mantener lo nuestro en secreto. Así que esta noche le mimaría como se merecía. Durante toda la noche.

 **[**]**

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado! Como veis siguen juntos, aunque a fuego lento que Bella tiende tendencia a asustarse jajaja_

 _Estamos en la recta final del fic y no hubiese sido lo mismo sin vuestro apoyo, así que no quiero desaprovechar la ocasión para daros una vez más las gracias._

 _Espero vuestros comentarios ;)_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	19. Citas y anuncios

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 _Os dejo un capítulo más y de paso aprovecho y os deseo un buen fin de semana_ _ **.**_

 _Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo en el capítulo anterior, y durante todo el fic._

 _._

 **CITAS Y ANUNCIOS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Este mes de octubre lo podría titular como el mes de las mejores citas de mi vida. Si soy sincera, podría decir que también había sido el mes en que más citas había tenido en mi vida. Tampoco es que tuviera un súper marcador difícil de superar. Creo que Edward se había propuesto demostrarme que no había nada que no pudiéramos hacer. Ni solos ni como pareja.

Me tenía completamente clichada. Sabía que una de las cosas que más pavor me daban de comenzar en una relación era perder mi libertad, mi independencia. Y se había asegurado de hacerme ver que era una completa chorrada. Sus palabras, no las mías.

Desde el día de la pelea con Alice, todo se había calmado. Con ella, quiero decir. De hecho, aún nos sorprendía que no hubiese dicho nada a ningún miembro de la familia. Cuando volvieron Rose y Emmet de sus vacaciones temía por que lo soltará en medio de cualquier reunión. Aun no estaba preparada para ese paso. Pero al parecer, y sospecho que debido a alguna amenaza de Edward y la sugestión de Jasper, no había soltado prenda. Aunque eso no significaba que a mí me dejase tranquila. Ni mucho menos. De hecho, cada vez que quedábamos y de repente se acordaba que Edward y yo estábamos comenzando una relación daba un chillido de emoción seguido de un abrazo mientras me decía " _no sabes lo que me alegro que seamos cuñadas"._ ¿Le sentaría mal si la derivaba a terapia? Era ella o yo.

.

-¡Buenas noches! – chillé de emoción al llegar a casa. Últimamente llegaba tardísimo, lo que hacía que Edward siempre estuviese esperándome.

-Ya era hora que llegases – se acercó mientras me sacaba la chaqueta y después de ayudarme me abrazó y me dio un beso tan profundo que casi hace que pierda el sentido.

\- Mmmmm ¿se puede saber a qué se debe semejante bienvenida? -dije con una sorpresa mientras seguía en sus brazos.

\- Acaso necesito una excusa… - nos volvimos a besar. Si no parábamos acabaríamos sin ropa y yo tenía mucha hambre. Sinceramente, me daba igual. Ya comería después.

Comencé a sacarle la camisa de los pantalones. Como siempre que estaba en casa ya no llevaba ni corbata, ni zapatos. Perfecto, más rápido iremos.

-Shhhhh cariño para. Sabes que si comenzamos no podremos parar y sé que estás agotada. – me dijo mientras se separaba de mí, y yo hacía un puchero. – No te servirá de nada esa cara, estoy inmunizado. Me he criado con Alice.

\- Sabes que en la mayoría de las parejas son las mujeres la que siempre ponen las excusas para no tener sexo, ¿verdad? – dije resignándome.

\- Claro que sí… de la misma manera que en la mayoría de las parejas son los hombres los que tienen fobia al compromiso. Supongo que tú y yo no hemos nacido para ser como los demás. – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Bastardo sexy y lleno de razón...

\- Además tengo una sorpresa para ti… bueno yo no, pero da igual. Sue ha dejado hecho un poco de pollo como a ti te gusta. – me dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y veía que estaba todo preparado.

\- Podría llorar de la emoción ahora mismo -dije bromeando. Aunque no mucho.

\- He hablado con Jazz -dijo con cara seria – me ha dicho que hoy solo has podido comer un sándwich y en dos tandas en todo el día. Deberíais hacer algo con ese tal Aro.

\- Olvidémonos de eso ahora, solo quiero alimentarme y después que me consientas. – dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso.

\- No pienses que me despistas con tus besos - le volví a besar hasta que noté que su tensión desaparecía.

.

Estábamos en la bañera. Había decido que nada mejor que liberar tensiones que un baño relajante antes de ir a la cama. Edward volvía a hacer magia con sus manos masajeando mi cuello.

-Mmmhhhh eres maravilloso – lo admiré mientras notaba que sonreía detrás de mí. – Por cierto, sabes que Emmet y Rose me regalaron para mi cumpleaños unas entradas para un musical… ¿Qué te parece si miro para descambiarlas para este fin de semana? – dije de repente nerviosa. No tenía ni idea si Edward sería de esos que odian que la gente cante cada dos por tres. A mí me encantaban los musicales.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita Señorita Swan? – me dijo con tono muy sugerente mientras mordía mi oreja.

\- Sí Señor Cullen, le estoy pidiendo una cita. – le dije coqueta. O al menos lo intenté.

\- Me encanta la idea – me dijo mientras me besaba dulcemente.

Así comenzó la primera cita de ese mes.

 **[**]**

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás segura de lo qué estás diciendo? – Le grité a Tanya aun alterada por lo que me había dicho.

\- Sabes quizás debería haberme callado… -dijo dejando la cocina y sentándose en el sofá de su sala. La seguí hasta allí con mi copa de vino.

Había venido a ver a Tanya esa tarde al salir de trabajar. Necesitaba un tiempo de chicas. Decía que habían pasado muchas cosas en nuestras vidas y nos habíamos de poner al día.

-Desembucha. Y quiero saber todo lo que sabes – le dije muy seria mientras me sentaba a su lado, mirándola a la cara.

\- Está bien… Pero si Edward pregunta no lo sabes por mí. – me dijo alzando el dedo meñique. Me sentía estúpida, pero hicimos el juramento. Si así confesaba juntaría todos mis dedos meñiques con los suyos.

-Estoy esperando – la apuré al ver que no hablaba. Si yo había hecho esa chorrada de preadolescentes ella tenía que hablar.

\- Te acuerdas de ¿Joseph? Mi compañero de trabajo… aquel de que te hablé que vive a una….

\- Tanya al grano. – sabía que me quería despistar.

\- La cuestión es que él tuvo problemas con su aseguradora, como tú, y ya se lo han arreglado… Me sorprendió la rapidez, así que le pregunté… bueno, el caso es que… creo que tu deberías haber dado tu autorización hace tiempo para que comenzaran los trámites para arreglarte los desperfectos. – juró que dijo esta última frase de golpe. Ella y Alice aún me maravillaban por su forma ultrasónica de hablar.

\- Así que… Edward me ha ocultado esto… ¿para? – dije mientras notaba que me comenzaba a enfadar. No me gustaba que me ocultaran información.

\- A veces eres muy obtusa amiga… -dijo Tanya acabándose su copa y levantándose a buscar más vino.

\- ¿Perdona? – dije un tanto indignada. Mi novio me oculta información y mi amiga me llama obtusa… Vaya día. Un momento ¿¡Novio?! ¿Yo había pensado eso?

\- Sabes que lo que quería Edward era ganar tiempo… Y no le culpo si fuera por ti aun estaría esperando que lo besaras – me explicó como si no hablará de mí. – No me mires así que sabes que tengo razón.

\- Yo…

\- Exacto tú. Algún día le tendrás que agradecer a ese hombre que apostará fuerte por esta relación porque sino no hubierais comenzado nunca. – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sabía ganadora de esta discusión. Ganadora indiscutible.

-Vale, vale, ya está bien de sinceridad por hoy. ¿Podemos volver al punto en el que eres MI amiga y me apoyas? – dije un tanto indignada.

\- Yo te apoyo, pero te dijo la verdad, no te la edulcoro. Aunque si te sirve de algo, sí creo que debería haberte dicho lo del seguro – me dijo mientras se tiraba encima de mí en un abrazo oso.

.

Cuando llegué a casa, Edward aún no había llegado. Así que me puse cómoda y me senté en mi cama a leer. Era raro usar esta cama, desde el día de la cena de gala había dormido siempre con Edward. Aún mantenía parte de mi ropa en el armario, pero cada vez había más cosas mías en su vestidor. Tenía la firme sospecha que Sue y Edward se habían compinchado para mudar mi ropa, a pesar de mi negativa.

Eso me llevaba a pensar en el tema de la aseguradora. Entendía lo que me había dicho Tanya de las supuestas razones de Edward, pero aun así no me gustaban que me quitarán mi opción de decidir sobre mi vida.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sentí que botaba en la cama. Era Edward que se había tirado sobre ella en plancha, hasta caer a mi lado. Puso su cabeza en mi barriga y automáticamente mis manos fueron a su pelo. Lo acaricié calmándolo y calmándome a mí misma. No quería discutir con él. Bueno quizás mi parte irracional estaba preparando las trincheras, pero mi parte racional quería solucionar esto como dos adultos.

-Mmmmm cariño no sabes las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa – me dijo mientras me dejaba un beso en mi abdomen. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido que estuviese en mi antigua habitación.

\- Leer – le dije dándole un pequeño golpe con mi libro en la cabeza.

\- Ya veo – se levantó y se puso a la misma altura que yo. Estábamos los dos apoyando nuestras espaldas en el cabecero de la cama. - ¿Por qué tengo el mismo presentimiento que cuando mamá descubría que habíamos roto algo que nos había dicho que no tocáramos?

\- No vas mal encaminado… -dije misteriosamente.

\- Y ¿me darías una pista? No recuerdo haber roto nada últimamente – dijo en un intento de bromear, aunque se veía algo tenso.

\- Encantada… Sabes hoy los del seguro se han puesto en contacto conmigo y me han dicho que esperan mi firma – me aventuré. No era verdad, pero le había prometido a Tanya que no la "descubriría".

\- Oh eso. – dijo con cara de póker. En estos momentos no me ayudaban sus habilidades negociadoras.

\- Sí eso… ¿Algún alegato en su defensa Señor Cullen? -dije intentado hacerme la seria. Desde la conversación con Tanya había indultado a Edward, a pesar que me sacara de mis casillas su intromisión.

\- Digamos que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas Señorita Swan -me dijo poniéndose en horcajadas encima de mí y apoyando sus brazos en la pared. Perfecto ahora estaba enjaulada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Edward. ¿Cómo se supone que me iba a hacer la dura así?

-¿Y cuál era esa situación tan desesperada? – hice todo mi esfuerzo por concentrarme.

-Tu cabezonería. - ¡Encima sería culpa mía! Esto no iba por dónde yo quería – No pongas esa cara… porque no había manera que bajaras la guardia conmigo. No planeé que te robaran y vinieras a vivir aquí, obviamente, pero cuando te vi esa noche exhausta por todos los acontecimientos, durmiendo en mi cama, supe que haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para que bajaras la guardia. Y solo necesitaba una cosa…

Se calló mientras me miraba intensamente. Bajó sus manos hasta mi cara y la acunó con tanta delicadeza que parecía que me fuera a romper.

-¿Qué? – susurré. Me tenía totalmente hipnotizada.

-Tiempo. Y eso era lo que iba a conseguir como fuera… Lo del seguro fueron daños colaterales – me dijo mientras bajaba sus labios a los míos y los besaba con absoluta pasión.

Cuando yo ya estaba completamente encendida, se apartó de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Deduzco que venirte a dormir aquí es mi castigo por ocultarte información -dijo algo más serio. Se notaba que estaba completamente pendiente de mi reacción.

\- Algo así… - ante su cara de interrogante continué – Estuve pensando… ya sabes… y supongo que te entiendo. Aunque hubiese preferido que me lo contarás. No me gusta que me ocultes información y mucho menos cuando es información mía. – asintió con la cabeza. Aun con gesto pensativo.

\- Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta -dijo serio… y yo volvía a no tener el control de la conversación. Algo me decía que era de esos momentos que Edward aprovechaba para probar mis límites.

\- ¿Qué es…?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que ya sabes que solo necesitas una firma para arreglar tu apartamento? – ves… Otra conversación importante. ¡Lo sabía! Así era Edward sabía sacar petróleo de dónde los demás no veían nada.

\- Firmar. No pienso dejar el apartamento medio destartalado porque mi novio piense que necesita tiempo para conquistarme – solté de golpe algo indignada.

Era un apartamento humilde pero no pensaba dejarlo así. Había sido mi hogar durante muchos meses. Hay había comenzado todo de nuevo. Un momento… _¿Había sido?_ ¿Ya no lo era más?

-Así que soy tu novio, ¿eh…? -dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado en su cara. Esa sonrisa que había aprendido a querer.

\- Bueno… yo… no sé… ¿sí? – Ahora entendía porque Edward era siempre el que tiraba de esta relación. Yo era una cobarde cuando llegaba el momento.

\- Más te vale cariño, no comparto casa con nadie que no sea mi novia – me dijo mientras me volvía a besar.

Esta vez no nos paró. Lentamente desabroché su camisa y se la quité. Era realmente difícil con él besando cada centímetro de mi cara y cuello. Pero ya me había acostumbrado. Yo era tan adicta a los besos de Edward como él a repartirlos por mi cuerpo.

Nos desnudamos mutuamente. Aún seguía sorprendiéndome el cuerpo de Edward, no podía dejar de tocarlo y besarlo.

Edward repartió besos por todo mi cuerpo y su lengua y dedos jugaron magistralmente con mi clítoris.

-Mi amor te necesito dentro – dije mientras volvía a encenderme con sus caricias y besos.

-Sabes… Esas palabras son música para mis oídos – al parecer hoy todas mis compuertas se habían abierto… Novio, mi amor… A Edward parecía que le había tocado la lotería.

Sin mucha más dilación, pero con calma, disfrutando de este momento se introdujo dentro mío y comenzamos a movernos hasta llegar al límite.

Estábamos abrazados en la cama cuando se giró con una mirada brillante en los ojos.

-Sabes… nunca he sido muy seguidor de los castigos. Pero definitivamente no me conoces si pensabas que una puerta me iba a impedir alcanzarte… a ti o a tu cuerpo… -dijo mientras me daba un mordisco en el hombro.

-Además… -continuó- ya te dije una vez que lo que más me pone de las peleas son las reconciliaciones – me dijo mientras me apretaba más cerca suyo de manera más que sugerente.

\- Mi amor… -aún nos quedaba algo por arreglar.

\- Creo que no me cansaré de escucharte decir eso -dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo.

-Déjame acabar que me distraes – lo aparte mientras que él tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Soy todo oídos cariño – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Nunca hubiese dicho que Edward era del tipo de hombres que le gustaban los apodos cariñosos.

\- Bueno… yo… había pensado arreglar el apartamento, pero… -por su cara estaba segura que sabía lo que quería decir, pero el maldito esperaba que fuese yo la que lo dijese. Hoy estaba disfrutando con todas mis confesiones – esto… me preguntaba si te importaría que continuase viviendo aquí… Ya sabes como pareja… Bueno, quiero decir si no te importa… yo… bufff iría bien que hablases ahora mismo, sabes…

\- Bella tienes la respuesta en tu muñeca desde el día de tu cumpleaños. – miré hacía mi muñeca y solo vi la pulsera que él me había regalado y que nunca me había sacado.

Ante mi cara de confusión continuó.

-Estos números que hay gravados – me dijo mientras acariciaba la pulsera – son las coordenadas del que deseaba fuera tu lugar en el mundo, tu hogar. Aquí, conmigo. Así que no hace falta que lo preguntes, para mí tú perteneces aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

No lo pude evitar unas lágrimas rodaron por mi cara, era increíble como el mismo hombre al que creía insensible hace apenas ocho meses ahora me estuviese derritiendo con sus palabras.

-Te quiero -le confesé mientras me tiraba a sus brazos para que me abrazara. Piel contra piel.

\- Pensaba que nunca te escucharía decir esas palabras -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que me aplastaba contra el colchón y volvía a acariciarme por todo el cuerpo. – Y solo por que conste en acta, yo también te quiero.

Y sin darme descanso comenzó a acariciarme, a besarnos, hasta que volvimos a hacer el amor esta vez lenta y pasionalmente.

 **[**]**

-No entiendo porque yo no sabía nada de esta reunión, al fin y al cabo, son mis pacientes – volvía a quejarme por enésima vez desde que Edward me había dicho en el desayuno que hoy me llevaría al trabajo porque tenía una reunión con Aro. Al parecer sobre los chicos que estaban haciendo prácticas en su empresa.

-No lo sé… Me lo dijo Patricia (su secretaria) ayer a última hora. Y cada año es lo mismo… Nos reunimos para saber cómo se han integrado los chicos en la empresa… Además, tú eso ya lo sabes. – me dijo mientras entrabamos al hospital.

Al llegar a nuestra planta me cogió de la mano. Algo que hacía habitualmente desde que estábamos juntos, pero me sorprendió porque con todas las cosas que yo llevaba en las manos se me hacía bastante incomodo cogerle de la mano.

De repente lo entendí todo, era un mensaje alto y claro para Rachel. Si yo estaba enfadada con Aro por no saber nada de la reunión, Edward lo estaba por tener que compartir su espacio vital con nuestra secretaria, que según él lo violaba con la vista.

Aro salió rápido a recibir a Edward y ambos se fueron a la dichosa reunión, a la que por lo que se ve yo no tenía acceso. ¡Pero si eran mis pacientes! Dudaba que Aro supiese ni cómo se llamaban.

-Toc, toc – dijo Edward mientras entraba a mi despacho. Como siempre, que no tenía a ningún paciente, la puerta estaba abierta. Le sonreí, se me hacía rarísimo verle por aquí.

\- ¿Ya habéis acabado? -dije un poco molesta por no haber estado en la reunión. Si alguien debíamos saber la opinión de Edward éramos Jasper o yo… Si Aro se pensaba que no conseguiría esa información estaba loco… Tenía mis propias armas con Edward.

\- Sí… Y le he dicho lo mismo que pone en los informes que recibirás en cuanto Patricia reciba mis órdenes de enviártelos. A ti y Jasper. – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un beso.

-Sabéis que estáis en un lugar público, con la puerta abierta y que estaría bien mostrar un poco de decoro por vuestra parte… ¿no? – nos dijo Carlise desde la puerta.

Iba acompañado de Jasper. Y aunque los dos tenían una sonrisa en la cara yo no pude evitar esconderme en el pecho de Edward. Estaría bien la desaparición instantánea. Una pena que ni Harry Potter ni DragonBall existieran de verdad.

-Buenos días papá… - dijo mientras se separaba de mi e iba a saludar a su padre.

-Tengo entendido que has tenido una reunión con Aro. -dijo Carlise mientras se sentaba en la silla que había delante de mi escritorio. Jasper se sentó en la otra y Edward se apoyó en mi escritorio.

-Así es… Creo que deberías tener a alguien más competente en ese puesto… por no decir que sus habilidades para gestionar el equipo de trabajo son nulas… - oh "Edward jefe" había hecho acto de presencia.

\- Edward… créeme que lo sé, pero sabes que no es tan fácil librarse de los médicos de toda la vida. – nos explicó Carlise. Sabía que estaba intentando hacer limpieza de todas aquellas personas que ya fuese por falta de ganas o por una _praxis_ controvertida ponían en riesgo el hospital. Pero no era fácil.

\- Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar… ¿cuándo nos lo pensabais decir? – nos preguntó Carlise recuperando su sonrisa – Tu madre lleva esperando desde que salieron esas fotos en la revista.

Edward y yo nos quedamos de piedra. Yo más que Edward. Bastante más. Mucho más. De hecho, estaba segura que si me pinchaban no sangraba. Habría visto y hablado con Esme miles de veces desde que salió esa publicación y nunca me había dicho nada. Por no decir que a Carlise lo veía cada día en el hospital ¡almorzaba con él! Sin lugar a dudas, la discreción de ellos no la heredaron ninguno de sus hijos.

-¿Qué os parece una cena familiar esta noche? – propuso Carlise. No entendía la prisa, pero ahora que ya lo sabían no tenía mucho sentido alargarlo más.

Jasper se carcajeó. Ante la mirada curiosa de Edward y mía se explicó.

-Emmet se va a poner furioso cuando sepa que ha perdido 300$ - dijo aun riéndose.

\- Apostó con Alice y conmigo que no diríais nada hasta acción de gracias – esta vez fue Carlise quien habló.

\- No tenéis remedio ¡mis hermanos y padre apostando sobre mí! -dijo Edward falsamente indignado. Algo me decía que esas apuestas eran algo habitual con cualquier tema, independientemente de a quien afectara, dentro de la familia.

Yo seguía de piedra. Carlise apostando. De Emmet me lo esperaba, de Alice… también, pero del serio de Carlise nunca lo hubiese dicho.

-¿Tú también apostate? -pregunté mirando a Jasper.

-Me ofendes Bella, tengo mi ética. – ante la mirada incrédula de Edward continuó – No me dejaron apostar… me decían que tenía una posición privilegiada con vosotros dos. -dijo cruzándose de brazos indignado.

Esa noche se hizo oficial algo que ya todos sabían. Incluso la pequeña Olivia. Esme no podía ocultar su alegría. En ese momento pude ver de dónde había salido Alice.

 **[**]**

-Si mamá… Claro mamá… Vale… Lo intentaré… está bien, lo haré… haremos… sí mamá…

Así llevaba más de una hora hablando con mamá por teléfono. Estaba tumbada en el sofá esperando que Edward acabara de enviar no sé qué mail a no sé quién. Esto de trabajar el fin de semana acabaría con su salud.

Mi salud, en cambio, la perdería gracias a mi querida madre. Le había costado media hora aceptar que no pasaría las navidades con ellos porque el día 31 era la boda de Alice. Así que aprovecharía para quedarme con ella y ayudarla en lo que sea que necesitara. Y solo dos minutos de margen para cambiar el chip y pasarse los siguientes treinta minutos convenciéndome que le tendría que "compensar" yendo a pasar acción de gracias con ellos. Me tenía frita. A mí y a mis neuronas.

Cuando pensaba que explotaría vi que Edward salía del despacho preparado para ir al cine. Me lo había prometido, y a pesar de estar cargado de trabajo, estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. Aunque viéndolo con esa chaqueta de cuero era yo la que no sabía si quería ir al cine o prefería quedarme en casa viéndolo a él. Desnudo.

-Mamá te tengo que colgar. Me lo pienso y te llamo… Sí será pronto. Adiós un beso a ti y otro a papá. Os quiero. – Finalmente colgué. Sin darle opción a decir nada más, no se le podía dar tregua a Renné. - ¿Vamos? -dije poniéndome de pie de un salto.

-Vamos. – me ayudó a ponerme mi chaqueta y salimos.

Decidimos ir dando un paseo. Así que mientras caminamos Edward cogió el relevo de mamá y comenzó su propio interrogatorio.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que pensar? Ya sabes de la conversación con tu madre – me preguntó.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – bromeé con él.

-Tampoco es como si tu tono dejase lujar a la intimidad -dijo riéndose.

-Escuchas mis conversaciones y encima me acusas de chillar ¡Lo que hay que soportar! – dije haciéndome la falsa indignada – Le expliqué a mamá que me quedaría aquí a pasar las vacaciones de navidad y no se lo ha tomado muy bien…. Ya sabes cosas de madres.

\- Vamos que estoy ganando puntos como yerno perfecto robándoles a su hija durante las navidades, ¿no? – dijo irónicamente Edward.

\- Algo así… Ya sabes que el Jefe Swan es un hombre duro, yo no desperdiciaría oportunidades -dije riéndome. Esta vez no me siguió.

\- Aun no me has dicho que es lo que tenías que pensar… - Nunca se le escapaba nada. Era imposible distraerlo, y tapada con un abrigo y bufanda mucho menos.

-Me ha dicho que como no paso las navidades con ellos debería pasar Acción de gracias… Algo sobre no quitarle la ilusión de madre… y bla bla bla. Es muy difícil escuchar a mamá todo el rato. – le expliqué.

-Aja… - se puso serio, pero no dijo nada más.

\- Aun lo estoy pensando. No sé si me podré pedir los días y esas cosas… ya sabes – me parecía raro que no comentase nada.

-Claro. – continuaba igual de serio.

-Tú… Ya sabes… ¿Podrías… querrías venir? – dije sin más preámbulo.

Ese era el gran problema. Hace unos días me había armado de valor y le había explicado a René que salía con Edward, como algo serio y formal, y hoy me había insistido en que era la ocasión ideal para conocerlo. Así que aquí estaba muerta de los nervios. Por culpa de mi madre y su verborrea y de mi novio y su mutismo repentino.

-¡Pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca! -dijo sin poder aguantarse más. Cada día me sorprendía más lo parecido que era a Emmet cuando se relajaba. – Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos -dijo parándose y mirándome a la cara – Además, es lo mínimo teniendo en cuenta que tu soportas a los locos de mis hermanos diariamente -dijo mientras me abrazaba y continuábamos caminando.

-Bueno yo no tengo hermanos.

\- Mejor para mi… menos presión.

\- Como si no fueras a sacar todos tus encantos y metértelos en el bolsillo con la primera sonrisa marca registrada de Edward Cullen… -le rebatí.

-¿Sonrisa registrada de Edward Cullen? -soltó una carcajada. – Tu cabeza es muy caprichosa cariño.

\- Sí, sí… ríete, pero recuerda que papá tiene armas en casa, y tú le has privado de pasar sus primeras navidades en 27 años con su adorada, y única, hija. – le dije mientras lo adelantaba.

Escuché que paró de reírse y me alcanzó en media zancada… Era imposible competir con mi metro sesenta y nueve.

-Tú me defenderías ¿verdad? – me dijo sonriendo, con la famosa sonrisa de Edward Cullen.

\- Claro que sí, no permitiría que nadie destrozase este magnífico cuerpo. ¡Qué sería de mi sin él!

Seguimos bromeando hasta llegar al cine. Sin saber cómo una simple cita de sábado al cine había acabado en una reunión familiar. Estupendo.

 **[**]**

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? Estos dos están hasta las trancas por lo que se ve. Y taxan! Tenemos reunión familiar Swan a la vista. No me parecía normal acabar el fic sin esa escena jajaja_

 _Quedan dos capítulos más y el epilogo. Así que la semana que viene finalizará la historia. Espero que la vayáis disfrutando y que esta recta final no os decepcione._

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo y en las reviews!_

 _Saludos ;)_


	20. Acción de Gracias

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Al fin ha llegado el día que Edward conozca a sus queridos suegros. ¿Saldrá bien parado? Espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _Nos leemos al final del capítulo ;)_

 **[**]**

 **ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Era Acción de Gracias y yo estaba histérica, gracias a mi madre. Estaba demasiado emocionada con nuestra visita y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Además, y debido a que ya no tenía mi propio piso en Forks, Edward y yo deberíamos quedarnos en casa de mis padres. Eso me tenía aterrada. Cuatro días entre esas paredes con mamá y tenía suerte si Edward no me dejaba. O yo dejaba a mi madre.

Quería mucho a mamá, pero era muy intensa. La manejaba mejor en la distancia. Cuando volví de la universidad me alquilé un pequeño piso de soltera en el que viví hasta que me mudé a Nueva York. Era mejor para todos. Especialmente para mí, seguramente si alguien le preguntara a mamá tendría una respuesta completamente diferente.

Al final volábamos en una aerolínea regular, después de una larga pelea con Edward, que quería utilizar su avión privado. Él argumentaba comodidad y rapidez. Yo que era un esnobismo completamente innecesario. Después de una ardua sesión sexual acabó claudicando. Edward no era el único que había descubierto la manera de salirse con la suya. Yo también tenía mis armas.

-Ya casi llegamos -le expliqué a Edward mientras íbamos en el taxi hasta casa. Él, como siempre, estaba tranquilísimo, sentado en el asiento mientras me acariciaba la mano, aparentemente despreocupado. Había notado que cuando estaba inseguro tendía a acariciar mi pulsera. Parecía que algo allí encontraba algo de calma. Supongo que algún día me lo explicaría.

-Es todo…. Muy… ¿verde? -dijo mirando por la ventana. Ante ese comentario el taxista y yo reímos.

\- Demasiado. Es normal, no hay día que no llueva. – le hice un pequeño resumen de Forks y su espectacular climatología. Tan breve que se resumía en tres palabras. Lluvia y frío.

Edward soltó una carcajada – Ahora entiendo porque no agachas nunca tu cabeza cuando llueve en Nueva York o porque vives cazando todos los rayos de sol. – me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-Ya llegamos. – anuncié nerviosa.

No habíamos acabado de sacar las dos pequeñas maletas cuando sentí a mamá chillar.

-Esa es mi madre – dije mirando a Edward con cara resignada sin ni tan siquiera darme la vuelta para comprobarlo.

Cuando me di la vuelta me vi envuelta en los brazos de mi madre. Si no fuera porque Edward me tenía cogida de la cintura hubiésemos acabado en el suelo. A pesar del ánimo tan expansivo de mamá necesitaba ese abrazo. Desde la boda de Ángela no había visto a mis padres y los echaba mucho de menos.

Papá fue más cauteloso. Esperó a que mamá me soltará y se acercó a mí para abrazarme con delicadeza. Contrastaba con mamá y muchos podían pensar que el Jefe Swan era un hombre serio y un tanto frío, pero yo sabía que era todo lo contrario. Yo era como él. Nos entendíamos a la perfección. Necesitamos tener todo bajo control, incluso las situaciones más emotivas de nuestra vida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras papá? Dime que estás haciendo caso a tu médico – le pregunté mirándolo fijamente, para detectar cualquier deje de mentira en su rostro.

\- Sabes que tu madre no me dejaría en paz si no fuese así, pequeña. – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, por mucho que sus palabras fuesen de completa resignación ante el torbellino de mi madre.

-Eh, Bella cariño estoy esperando… Si quieres me presento yo sola, no tengo problema, pero… -dijo mi madre parando la conversación con mi padre.

Papá y yo giramos los ojos a la vez. Simplemente no se podía luchar contra ella.

-Disculpa mamá – dije mientras me acercaba a Edward que me esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara. – Este es Edward. Ellos son mamá y papá. – mi madre puso su mejor cara de póker, pero sabía que estaba a punto de estallar. – Perdón. René y Charlie. – Ahora sí sonrió de buen grado. Estaba agotada y no llevaba ni 10 minutos en Forks.

-Encantado. Bella me ha hablado mucho de vosotros – Oh Edward sabía cómo meterse a mamá en el bolsillo. - Sentimos no haber podido venir antes pero el trabajo no nos lo permitió. – Acabó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que sospecho, hizo que mamá se planteara hacerle un club de fans.

Mamá se le lanzó, prácticamente, encima para abrazarle. Papá le estrechó fuertemente la mano. Cosas de hombres.

Edward seguía en su papel de completo caballero y cargó las dos bolsas. No es como si fuesen muy grandes, podía llevar la mía perfectamente. Cuando vio mi cara, debió leerme la mente porque solo río y me acercó a él hasta que me tuvo cogida por la cadera y me dio un beso en la frente. Desde dentro pude sentir un _"Ohhhhh qué bonita pareja hacen, ¿no crees Charlie?"_ proveniente de mamá.

-Bienvenido a casa Edward. Siéntete como en tu propia casa, sabemos todo lo que has hecho por Bella estos meses y te estamos muy agradecidos – le dijo papá a Edward.

-Gracias Jefe Swan. Para mi siempre es un placer cuidar de Bella. – dijo con total seriedad.

¿Era esto una conversación de hombres? ¿Se habían quedado ciegos y no me veían? Porque tenía la sensación que ignoraban el hecho que yo sabía cuidarme sola. Entendía el punto de los dos, pero me incomodaban.

-Solo llámame Charlie. Si Bella confía en ti, yo confío en su criterio. – Agregó papá.

Bonita forma de decirle que por mucho que le abriera las puertas de su casa, su confianza se la tenía que ganar. De momento confiaba en mi criterio. Me dieron ganas de abrazar a papá.

-Bien...basta de chácharas – nos interrumpió mamá. – He pensado que estaríais más cómodos en la habitación de invitados que en tu antigua habitación… Ya sabes así podéis dormir juntos, porque querréis ….

-Sí mamá te entendemos. La habitación de invitados es perfecta. -dije parando la verborrea de mamá. Sino era capaz de hacernos un test sobre nuestra vida sexual. Nunca se le debía dar opciones a mamá. Nunca sabías en qué bizarra conversación acabarías envuelto.

Conduje a Edward hasta la habitación de invitados. Cuando iba al instituto, mamá convenció a papá que era momento de cambiarnos de casa, por una un poco más grande. En esa época se había aficionado al baile y necesitaba una sala para bailar. La última vez que vine era una sala de pintura. _"Sala polivalente"_ le llamábamos papá y yo. Cambiaba tanto cómo mamá de aficiones.

La casa tenía tres plantas. La planta baja con un gran comedor y cocina. En la primera planta estaban las tres habitaciones con las que contaba la casa. La de mamá y papá, mi antigua habitación y la de invitados al fondo. Todas con su baño incorporado, menos la mía. De adolescente me duchaba en el baño de abajo. Supongo que mamá tenía razón y era mejor dormir en la habitación de invitados. En el desván sólo estaba la famosa sala polivalente de René.

Cuando entramos a la habitación me dejé caer sobre la cama. Nada se podría comparar al colchón de Edward. Ese colchón era mi perdición. La noche que descubrí lo del seguro, después de hacerlo como posesos en esa cama no me podía dormir, hasta que Edward se hartó de mis vueltas y me llevó a su colchón. Caí dormida en medio segundo.

-Sabes tu madre y Alice serían imparables juntas -dijo mientras se tumbaba a mi lado.

\- ¡Oh por dios! Nunca las voy a juntar. ¡Sería mi muerte! – creo que mi voz tenía un deje de pánico. Yo estaba muerta de miedo solo de pensar en ese escenario.

Edward se levantó ligeramente mirándome con esa mirada cargada de picardía. Mientras que se sentaba encima de mí. Justo en mi cadera. Dejando su pelvis justo encima de la mía. Perfectamente alineados,pero con estúpidas prendas entre nosotros.

Se inclinó lentamente sobre mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo lenta y tentadoramente. Era un experto y yo estaba a su completa disposición. Había sido una semana dura. Había viajado a Boston, volviendo ayer por la mañana y aun así tuvo que trabajar en la oficina hasta tarde. Prácticamente nos habíamos visto por primera vez desde el sábado pasado justo antes de salir para el aeropuerto. Cinco largos días sin él. Lo necesitaba. La tecnología no era lo mismo que sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo encima del mío.

-Algún día pasará. – dijo misteriosamente. Yo no estaba para adivinar nada, solo quería que se callara y me besara – Pero no te preocupes cariño, yo te protegeré. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras que finalmente me besaba en la boca.

Estaba intentado quitarle el cinturón del tejano cuando me separó las manos. Ante mi cara me dijo:

-Cariño créeme que no hay nada que deseé más ahora mismo que enterrarme en tu cuerpo, pero no quiero que tu padre me mate. Unas horas más y te compensaré por la paciencia que has tenido estos días. – Se bajó de la cama y estiró un brazo para ayudarme a levantar.

Lo miré con mi peor cara. Estaba caliente y él pretendía que bajara, como si nada, a ayudar a mamá con el pavo. Había muchas clases de tortura y sin duda esta era una de ellas. Aunque a juzgar por problema que tenía Edward ahora mismo entre sus piernas no era la única sufriendo tortura. Le estaba bien merecido. Era culpa suya. Por intentar ser el yerno perfecto.

-No me has enseñado tu antigua habitación – dijo Edward mientras nos poníamos unos jerséis un poco más finos de los que traíamos. En casa hacía bastante calor gracias a la calefacción y la intolerancia de mamá al frio.

\- ¿Intentando hacer tiempo Señor Cullen? -dije en clara alusión a su no "pequeño" problemilla.

-No seas mala conmigo, nena. – Me llevó contra la pared y cuando supo que tenía toda su atención – Sabes que soy un hombre de palabra. Te compensaré. Ahora ten piedad de mí y recuerda que tu padre es un hombre armado y yo tengo que ganar puntos. – Acabó su alegato besándome.

Y sin más, me apiadé de él.

Mi antigua habitación… Había cambiado un poco. Cuando me fui a la universidad, prácticamente solo pasaba aquí las vacaciones y a veces ni eso. En verano solía estar en la pequeña casita de La Push o de viaje con Ángela. Así que a parte de mi cama y antiguo escritorio poca cosa más quedaba. Había substituido el gran armario por una pequeña cómoda (que me permitía tener ropa guardada para cualquier estación del año) y por varias estanterías dónde guardaba todos los libros que me leía.

-Adorable -dijo Edward mientras contemplaba una foto de Ángela, Jacob y mía de pequeños. Estábamos en la playa de La Push y el viento hacía que nuestros cabellos volaran por todos lados. Era un primer plano de nuestras caras, con tres grandes sonrisas y pocos dientes. No debíamos tener más de 5 años y estábamos cambiando los dientes de leche.

-Sí, sí… -dije quitándole la foto de la mano. Tendría suerte si mamá no le enseñaba mis álbumes de fotos, así que no era necesario que yo misma me avergonzara.

-Sabes… me gusta más ésta -dijo alargando su brazo para coger una que estaba encima de una balda llena de libros mientras yo aún estaba poniendo la anterior en su sitio. ¡Maldita diferencia de altura!

Ésa era de un viaje en coche que había hecho con Ángela hasta Vancouver un verano durante nuestro último año de universidad. Salía riendo y completamente despreocupada. Ángela y yo llevábamos una cámara polaroid y habíamos estado haciendo fotos desde un parador de la carretera, donde se veía en el fondo la ciudad. Era un marco doble, y al otro lado había una foto idéntica de mi amiga.

-Deberíamos tener más fotos en casa – dijo Edward aun mirando mi foto. Aun se me hacía raro cuando decía casa como si fuera nuestro hogar. Aunque me era imposible imaginarme vivir de nuevo sin él.

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es bajar antes que sigas metiendo tus narices en mi habitación. Te recuerdo prácticamente me echaste de la tuya. – dije recordando como buscando el lavabo de casa de Esme y Carlise había acabado en su habitación, el primer día que nos vimos cara a cara. Cómo había cambiado todo desde ese día.

-Pequeña rencorosa – me dijo mientras me seguía y me daba una pequeña palmada en el culo. Con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

.

Estuvimos preparando todas las cosas necesarias para la gran cena. De fondo había puesto la televisión, aunque no le estábamos haciendo mucho caso. Mamá tenía a Edward acribillado a preguntas, y él se había hecho dueño absoluto de la situación. Supongo que criarse con Alice le daba una ventaja incalculable sobre el resto de mortales.

Poco a poco fueron llegaron los invitados. No éramos muchos, solo los más cercanos que aprovecharon para venir a verme también. Vamos Jacob, Nessie y su pequeña. Los padres de Jacob. Ángela y Ben, y el padre de mi amiga, el reverendo Webber (viudo desde hacía un par de años).

Ángela y yo nos separamos un rato de la gente. Mi amiga llevaba rato intentando tener un momento a solas conmigo, así que aprovechamos que todos estaban en pequeños grupos para salir un rato al patio trasero.

-¡Es taaaaan guapo! -Admiró mi amiga a Edward.

\- Sabes no dejes que te escuché decir eso, si algún problema tiene su autoestima es su exceso – dije mientras me reía con ella.

\- Con esa cara y ese cuerpo puede tener toda la autoestima que quiera, amiga… -dijo mientras acercaba su cerveza a mi copa de vino, haciendo como una especie de brindis. – Así que deduzco por esta cena y sobre todo por lo bien que os veis juntos que esto va en serio, ¿no? _Señora no quiero nada con Edward Cullen_ – se burló de mí. No sabía cuántas veces le había repetido esa frase cuando hablaba con ella desde su despedida de soltera.

-Sí claro – contesté

\- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! No me digas que sigues con tus estúpidas dudas sobre él – me reprendió mi amiga.

\- ¡No tengo dudas sobre él! – me levantó una ceja escéptica –Es solo que tengo miedo, cada vez menos, pero aun así da pánico perder las riendas. ¿Me explico? – hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, señal que quería que me explicara mejor- Me fui a Nueva York a crear una vida de la que de aquí 10 años sentirme orgullosa. Un nuevo inicio en el que yo fuera la que decidiera hacía donde iba. Y en menos de un año que hace que estoy allí me enamoró de una persona que trastoca todo. ¿Y sabes qué?

\- No – me dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que no quiero vivir más en esa rutina tranquila que tanto me gustaba. Que cuando me enteré de que podría volver a mi apartamento solo con una firma y pocas semanas de margen ya no me imaginaba viviendo en otro sitio que no fuera en ese indiscreto apartamento que tiene Edward – Ángela se rio de mí, siempre decía que estaba paranoica cuando le contaba mi teoría sobre los ventanales de Edward.

-Eso suena muy bien, ¿no?

-Demasiado – confesé apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo de la banqueta en la que estábamos sentadas.

-¿Demasiado? – me cuestionó mi amiga. Porque así era ella, no solía darte las respuestas, pero nunca salías sin ellas. Con tus propias respuestas.

\- ¿Y si se acaba? ¿Y si yo acabo peor que cuando Sam? Por qué te puedo asegurar que lo que siento por Edward no lo he sentido por nadie.

\- Bella… Por lo que me has explicado él ha apostado por esta relación. No crees que él tendrá las mismas dudas que tú. ¿No crees que os debéis el explorar lo que tenéis sin pensar en lo que pasará de aquí una semana, un mes o años? – me dijo haciéndome pensar.

\- ¿Has estado hablando con Tanya? Porque ella me dice lo mismo – Ahora fue el turno de rodar los ojos de Ángela.

\- Una vez una persona, a la que conoces muy bien, me dijo que disfrutara de los buenos momentos, por pequeños que fueran, porque los días de dudas y tristeza llegarían y la fuerza para superarlos estaría en esos momentos de risas compartidas con las personas a las que queremos.

Eso mismo le había dicho yo a Ángela hace unos años, cuando a su madre le habían diagnosticado cáncer. Aún estaba en los primeros estadios, pero no le daban muchas esperanzas. Ángela presa del pánico y tristeza, estaba cabreada con el mundo. La dejé esconderse en mi apartamento, llorar, chillar, patear y maldecir hasta caer rendida en mi cama por agotamiento. A la mañana siguiente no le di más opción que ducharse, desayunar e ir junto a su madre, porque nada la llenaría más de paz que esos pequeños momentos compartidos con ella mientras era posible, aunque fueran en esas circunstancias.

Se nos cayó una lágrima a las dos por el recuerdo, pero sin lugar a dudas tenía razón. No podía dejar que el miedo me evitara vivir una gran historia con Edward. Porque sin lugar a dudas si los dos poníamos de nuestra parte podríamos ser muy grandes juntos. Y Edward me había demostrado que valía la pena apostar todo, a riesgo de quedarme sin nada. Porque él ya lo había hecho.

Había apostado por nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo y lo hizo a lo grande, como solo él sabe hacer. Me había esperado y había luchado con mi testarudez, mis miedos y mis excusas absurdas. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él hubiese sido tan cobarde como lo estaba siendo yo? Seguramente hoy no estaríamos juntos. Edward, definitivamente se merecía todo, y sin lugar a dudas merecía más de mí.

Después de un buen rato en silencio miré a mi lado y vi a Ángela con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la banca y con sus ojos cerrados. Seguramente sumida en sus propios recuerdos. Le cogí la mano, y nos quedamos un rato más así. En silencio. Con nuestra compañía y nuestros pensamientos.

.

Cuando entramos en casa estaba prácticamente todo preparado para la cena. Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y después de bendecir la mesa comenzamos a disfrutar de la maravillosa comida y compañía.

Horas después, y más con más alimentos en el estómago de los que podíamos digerir, todos se fueron. Edward y yo nos encargamos de recoger las pocas cosas que quedaban, ya que mamá y papá ya habían hecho suficiente por hoy.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Edward mientras ponía el último vaso en el lavavajillas. Había hecho toda una obra de ingeniería con la vajilla de mamá.

\- Sí claro, ¿por qué lo dices? – le dije abrazándolo por la espalda ya que yo también había acabado de ordenar mi parte.

\- No sé te noto diferente…- le levanté una ceja- Como si hubieses esclarecido uno de los misterios de la humanidad – dijo riéndose mientras me besaba en la frente. – Sea lo que sea Señorita Swan le sienta de maravilla esa mirada. Estás preciosa hoy.

Me sorprendió lo bien que me conocía. No era nuevo que Edward me sabía leer a la perfección, pero hasta ese detalle había notado. Después de la conversación con Ángela me sentía más liviana como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima. El peso de las dudas.

-Quién sabe Señor Cullen quizás esté delante de un futuro Nobel y usted le está intentado meter mano – bromeé con él mientras notaba que sus manos se escurrían por debajo de mi suéter.

\- En ese caso tengo un asunto pendiente con usted señorita, independientemente de premios Nobels o no… - dijo mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. – Pero por mucho que me tiente no pienso hacerlo contigo en la cocina de tus padres, cariño. Tu padre me dispararía y después preguntaría – con eso me cogió en brazos. Puse mis pies alrededor de su cadera y subimos.

No pude evitar besarle el cuello mientras subíamos. Jugaba con fuego, un despiste y acabaríamos hechos una bola de piernas y brazos escaleras abajo, pero me daba igual solo necesitaba a Edward.

Al llegar a la habitación me dejó en el suelo y cerré la puerta con el pestillo. Tenía el firme convencimiento que ninguno de mis padres entraría, pero no pensaba arriesgarme.

Me arrinconó contra la pared y nos besamos como si nunca antes lo hubiésemos hecho. Hambrientos el uno del otro. Era siempre así y no podía pensar en que me cansara pronto ¿sería siempre así? Me subió las manos por encima de mi cabeza y me quitó mi jersey.

Fue dejando un lento camino de besos por todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi escote. Allí sus magistrales manos desabrocharon mi sujetador y se dedicó a venerar mis pechos de la misma manera que había hecho anteriormente. A besos. No paró su camino. Bajó por mi vientre repitiendo la misma operación. Sistemáticamente tentador. Al llegar a mis pantalones los desabrochó, botón a botón. ¿Me quería torturar? Me los quitó junto con mis botines y medias. Mi tanga era la único que me vestía y corrió la misma suerte que todo lo demás.

Se dedicó a acariciar y lamer todo mi cuerpo, mientras yo pensaba que la pared dejaría de ser suficiente para aguantarme. Cuando se puso de pie, le ayudé a desvestirse.

-Cariño no sé si voy a poder ir lento, son tantos días… -me dijo con aire de disculpa.

-Oh mi amor no me importa, yo también te he echado de menos – le dije mientras que le cogía del cuello para atraerlo a mí.

Se separó levemente, y yo sabía que iba a buscar los condones que guardaba siempre en su cartera, pero hoy lo necesitaba a él. Piel con piel.

-Mi amor… - le paré- yo tomó anticonceptivos y, obviamente, no hay nadie más que tu… así que si tú quieres… - Edward me había visto en situaciones más íntimas que ésta, pero no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate.

\- Cariño vas a acabar conmigo – dijo con cara de alegría, pero sobretodo de placer absoluto – me cogió en brazos y fuimos a la cama.

Edward entró en mí con cuidado, pero al instante los dos perdimos el control. Siempre nos pasaba y con tantos días sin vernos hubiese sido extraño lo contrario. El ritmo que marcó fue frenético, notaba que ambos estábamos viviendo el momento como nunca antes. Sentí que mis paredes se contraían alrededor de Edward y con una dura estocada me vi sumida en un gran orgasmo. Notaba que Edward estaba cerca, con un par más de embistes se vació en mí.

Cayó encima mío. No me importaba el peso. De hecho, ahora mismo no podía sentir nada más que placer.

Edward como siempre tan cuidadoso, me metió dentro de la cama y nos tapó. Me envolvió en sus brazos mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza. Antes de dormirme me levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Ese verde esmeralda que había aprendido a amar me atrapó.

-¿Algún día me dirás que es de lo que habéis hablado tú y Ángela allí fuera para que volvieras tan diferente? – me miró profundamente.

\- ¿Tan diferente? – le dije mientras le acariciaba la pequeña cicatriz que le había descubierto en la barbilla hace un tiempo. Heridas de guerra…. O de las ideas locas de un pequeño Emmet, que para el caso era lo mismo.

\- Diferente… más tú. Sea lo que sea, me lo digas o no, estoy seguro que ha sido una gran conversación. Recuérdame que le dé las gracias antes de irnos – me dijo besándome y dando por finalizada la conversación.

Así era Edward, curioso por naturaleza. Apretaba mis límites, pero siempre, absolutamente siempre respetaba mis tiempos.

Esta vez no era miedo lo que me impedía contarle sino una idea loca que se me había ocurrido en ese momento de paz compartido con Ángela.

Cuando se durmió, aproveché para alcanzar el móvil que había dejado cargando en mi mesita antes de la cena. Y hice algo que sabía que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

 _"Necesito tu ayuda. B"_

Enviado.

 **[**]**

 _NOTA DE AUTORA:_

 _¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Al fin tenemos a Bella completamente liberada de todos sus miedos, o si más no enfrentándolos. Y quién mejor que esas amigas que siempre nos dan un pequeño empujoncito para hacernos cambiar de ideas._

 _¿Alguna idea de para qué o de quién necesita ayuda Bella? Espero leer vuestras teorías._

 ** _Una vez más muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, no hubiese sido ni la mitad de gratificante escribir esta historia sin todo vuestro apoyo y seguimiento._**

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (que será el último del fic. Sólo quedará el epílogo)_

 _Saludos ;)_


	21. La vida es para los valientes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 _¡Hoooola! Sé que llego con un par de días de retraso pero es que he tenido unos días de locos y hasta ahora no he tenido ni un momento libre para ponerme delante del ordenador._

 _Sin más os dejo con el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste. Espero vuestros comentarios sobre el final ;)_

 _PD: En este capítulo hay dos points of view, la gran parte del capítulo es como siempre para Bella, y un pequeño detallito para Edward._

 **[**]**

 **LA VIDA ES PARA LOS VALIENTES**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

El fin de semana de Acción de Gracias se había pasado en un borrón y desde entonces no había tenido tiempo ni para respirar. Se acercaban las navidades y eso se olía en el ambiente, todo el mundo iba como loco buscando los mejores regalos, la ciudad se había llenado de propios y extraños maravillados por la hermosura de sus luces y del ambiente navideño.

Yo, aparte de muy estresada con todos los acontecimientos que tenía entre manos, estaba en una de las mejores épocas de mi vida. Hace prácticamente un año mi vida se iba por el retrete, hoy todo tenía una perspectiva mucho más optimista.

Era vísperas de Nochebuena, la cena de navidad la haríamos en casa de Esme y Carlise, en una gran reunión familiar y si todos ya estábamos nerviosos por todo el estrés que conlleva la navidad, la boda de Alice y Jasper añadía un plus difícil de ignorar.

Si pensábamos que Alice no podía ponerse más nerviosa que hace unos meses ella misma se encargó de demostrarnos lo ilusos que podíamos llegar a ser. Un poco más y no nos deja ni llevarla de despedida de soltera. Aún recuerdo la pelea monumental que tuvimos con ella hace unas semanas porque no quería ir a su propia despedida de soltera. Estaba loca si pensaba que habría renunciado a lo más divertido de las bodas, solo porque ella tuviese miedo de despertarse resacosa en Las Vegas…Como si en una semana no pudiese volver a Nueva York sin ningún inconveniente. Al final no le dimos opción y pasamos una gran noche.

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche iba cargada de unas compras de última hora para la pequeña Olivia. Ya había enviado mis regalos por mensajería a Forks, aunque no estuviese este año allí quería que mamá y papá tuviesen su detalle. En cuanto acabara el ajetreo de la boda y las fiestas les había prometido escaparme para verlos.

-Pensé que tendría que enviar al equipo de rescate a por ti – me dijo Edward desde el piano – Estaba preocupado, está nevando mucho.

Fui hasta su lado y me senté encima suyo. Le di un beso y noté como poco a poco se calmaba. Edward insistía en que me llevara un coche a trabajar estos días de frío y nieve, pero yo me negaba en rotundo. Llegaba antes caminando que con el infernal tráfico de esta ciudad.

-Me entretuve en la juguetería. No encontraban el encargo para Olivia, pero al final es nuestro-Edward había insistido que hiciéramos los regalos conjuntamente, que no tenía sentido hacerlos por separado cuando ya todo el mundo sabía que éramos pareja.

\- No lo dudaba… llevas semanas detrás de esa muñeca y después jugará más con la caja que con ella – me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mis hombros.

Ambos estábamos agotados. Llevábamos unos días locos en nuestros trabajos y cuando llegamos a casa Alice siempre tenía alguna sugerencia relacionada con la boda. He de decir, que yo no me podía quejar porque le añadí algún que otro motivo de estrés a su día…

-¿No deberías estar preparando el discurso del padrino? – le dije mientras continuábamos en la misma postura. Noté como bufó, me hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

\- Ni me hables… creo que improvisaré, así no me volverá a pedir que haga nada más.

Cada día era lo mismo, Edward hacía el discurso y Alice insistía en que debería ser más emotivo, más divertido, no tan directo… cualquier cosa que hacía que Edward estuviese dándole vueltas como un loco.

-Y… que te parece si usted y yo nos abrimos una botella de vino, desconectamos el cable del teléfono, apagamos los móviles y nos dedicamos el uno al otro… - le dije mientras le besaba.

-Me parece que es una de las ideas más brillantes que ha tenido nunca, Señorita Swan…

Una de las cosas que aún me sorprendían era lo fácil que era cambiar el humor de Edward… unas palabras juguetonas, unas caricias y mi Edward preferido salía a la superficie. Si lo hubiese sabido los primeros días en la ciudad…

 **[**]**

Estaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación que Alice había dispuesto para mí durante el fin de semana de este Fin de año. El fin de semana de su tan ansiada boda.

La boda y posterior fiesta se celebraba en un complejo de varias casas muy pintorescas a las afueras de la ciudad. Una de ellas contaba con una pequeña capilla, dónde se celebrarían la boda y en la sala anexa, el posterior banquete. Otras dos servían para alojar a los invitados.

En la principal de esas dos casas que servían de hotel, estaba yo descansando. Alice había decido que Edward y yo durmiéramos solos… Había pensado que sería buena idea que Edward vigilase a Jasper por si se arrepentía en el último momento, cómo si hubiese la más mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurriera.

La boda era mañana sábado, durante la cena de fin de año. A las doce de la noche, justo después de la cuenta atrás, todo estaba organizado para que Alice y Jasper inauguraran la fiesta con su primer baile como Señor y Señora Witlock.

Llevaba un buen rato repasando mentalmente, paso por paso, todo lo que tenía que hacer mañana. Ensayo en imaginación, lo llamábamos los psicólogos. Me podía imaginar a mí misma en cada una de las situaciones y esperaba que eso hiciera que no me equivocase y que mis miedos se mantuviesen a raya.

-No puedo creer que estés ahí tumbada con todas las cosas que hay por hacer aún… -dijo Alice tumbándose a mi lado.

-Alice respira y disfruta de estos momentos. Lo has preparado todo durante meses y sabes que todo está a punto para el gran momento, pero si sigues con esos nervios acabarás explotando y no creo que te puedas casar siendo migajas – acabé riéndome. Por suerte ella también.

\- Tienes razón… - admitió con un suspiro - ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nerviosa?... ¡oh! ¡oh! Mejor ¿Estás segura? – se giró para mirarme, aunque yo seguía mirando al techo.

\- Sí estoy nerviosa y sí estoy segura. Como nunca lo he estado antes. – ante mi confesión y con una sonrisa en la cara se volvió a tirar sobre el colchón a mirar al techo.

\- Te va a matar – dijo justo antes de que un ataque de risa impidiera que dijese nada más y haciendo que yo acabara riendo con ella.

Creo que reíamos por no llorar. Puros nervios.

 **[**]**

Alice estaba preciosa. Ella misma se había diseñado su vestido de novia, como no podía ser de otra manera y entre su modista más veterana y ella lo habían cosido milímetro a milímetro. Jamás la había visto tan reluciente. Rebosaba felicidad por todos los poros de su piel. Sin duda era su día.

Había diseñado prácticamente todos los vestidos y trajes de la boda, excepto el de Jasper. Él se había tenido que conformar con el sastre de confianza de la familia. Según Alice si el novio no podía ver el vestido de la novia antes de la ceremonia, al revés sucedía lo mismo. Por suerte, Edward se había apiadado de él y también había renunciado a su traje diseñado por Alice. Aunque estoy segura que si le preguntas a él nunca admitirá que nunca dejaría solo a su amigo. _"Así me quito de medio a Alice, me va a estallar la cabeza"_ Me había dicho cuando le pregunté.

Rose estaba intentado ponerle los zapatos a Olivia que no paraba quieta por la habitación. La pequeña iba con un vestido sencillo color blanco y unos zapatos estilo bailarina de color azul chillón. No había habido manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Rose por su parte iba preciosa. Con un vestido color rosa pastel. Era de tirantes con un ligero escote en V por ambos lados por donde se podía observar una pedrería espectacularmente delicada. De sus hombros caían tres pequeñas cadenas en forma ovalada que la hacían parecer una diosa griega.

Esme iba con un sencillo vestido color marfil que la hacía relucir. Y para mi, Alice se había superado en mi opinión. Pocas veces me había visto tan guapa, me había hecho sentir como una princesa con este vestido. Era de un solo hombro, y de la misma manera que el de Rose, en su escote trasero tenía una sutil pedrería que cubría parte de mi piel. Era un color lavanda suave, que coordinaba con el de Rose sin ser iguales.

No entré con Edward a la sala dónde se oficiaría la ceremonia porque él, al ser el padrino, estaba haciendo compañía a Jasper en el altar. Cuando entré, junto con Rose (Esme se había quedado con su hija y Olivia, que le llevaría las alianzas a su tía), me quedé impresionada con la imagen de Edward. Iba impecable con su esmoquin. Pero su sonrisa era aún más espectacular. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo cuando entré y me fui a sentar en el banco junto con Rose y Emmet. Sus ojos me lo decían todo. Amor, admiración, devoción, pasión. Todo.

La boda fue muy bonita y el banquete también. No veía el momento que llegara el brindis, estaba muy intrigada por el famoso discurso de Edward. No me había dejado echarle un mísero vistazo, decía que con Alice metiendo sus narices ya tenía suficiente. Estaba entretenida con mis pensamientos cuando escuché que alguien reclamaba la atención de los presentes. Era Edward. Al parecer el momento había llegado.

-Buenas noches a todos. Espero que estéis teniendo una agradable velada, en especial vosotros dos Señor y Señora Witlock. – dijo con una de sus sonrisas marca de la casa. Y yo sabía que con eso ya tenía a todo el mundo en el bolsillo. – Creo que todos me conocéis, pero por si hay algún despistado soy Edward Cullen, hermano de este adorable terremoto y este espécimen que se dedicó a ligarse a mi hermanita cuando yo estaba mirando hacia otro lado. – todos los presentes soltaron alguna que otra risa. –

Con eso arrancó y continuo con su discurso.

\- Admito que no os lo puse fácil al principio… Pero si hay alguien más testadura en este mundo que yo, esa eres tú, Alice. He podido ver como habéis crecido como personas y como pareja, como estando juntos sois mejores que por separado y nos habéis demostrado que vuestro amor puede con todo. Si alguien os conociera por separado nunca os emparejaría, sí admitámoslo, y eso os hace más increíbles, porque dudo que haya alguien en esta sala que sea capaz de llevarme la contraria cuando digo que nacisteis para estar juntos. Os complementáis de una manera que no es frecuente ver. Sois capaces de sacar lo mejor del otro solo regalándoos una sonrisa o una mirada sincera de apoyo y eso es condenadamente difícil de encontrar, lo sé por experiencia. Cuidarlo. – dijo mientras me lanzaba una significativa mirada. – Vosotros tenéis el mejor tipo de amor que puedo imaginar. Aquél que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a _más,_ nos enciende el corazón hasta con las pequeñas cosas y nos trae paz en los peores momentos. Salud por vosotros y vuestro amor.

Había sido precioso, se notaba que los quería con locura a los dos. Alice se había tirado a los brazos de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Jasper le agradecía con una palmada en los hombros y una mirada más que significativa. A veces tenía la sensación que entre ellos dos las palabras sobraran, se entendían con la mirada.

Pocos minutos antes de las doce de la noche, todos los invitados estábamos arremolinados en torno a la pantalla donde aparecería en breve la cuenta atrás que indicaría el inicio de un nuevo año.

 **[**]**

El año pasado mi vida cambió por motivos ajenos a mí, este año me había propuesto comenzarlo con buen pie, pero sobretodo arriesgándome y cogiendo las riendas de mi vida.

-Cariño – llamó mi atención Edward mientras me pasaba la mano por la espalda para acercarme un poco más a él, al notar que estaba despistada.

10… -me giré para estar de cara a Edward mientras me envolvía en sus brazos -9… -nos miramos - 8…- sonreímos como dos adolescentes hormonados en su primer baile - 7… - llevó sus manos a mi cara acariciándola como ya era costumbre en él. - 6…- no lo pude evitar y le di un beso rapidísimo en los labios - 5… - vale, seguía besándolo. No fue tan rápido - 4… - chillé emocionada la cuenta atrás como todos los demás - 3… -respiré hondo para llenarme de valentía por lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. - 2…- pedí un deseo-

1 – Me lancé al cuello de Edward para besarlo con todo mi ser. Era nuestro primer año nuevo juntos. Y estaba dispuesta a que fuese el primero de muchos.

-Feliz año nuevo mi amor – me dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

\- Feliz año Edward, aunque a tu lado se me augura realmente bueno – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Se río y me acercó de nuevo a él para volver a besarme. No estuvimos mucho más tiempo a solas, no por falta de ganas, sino por decoro. Además, Olivia se acercaba a su tío corriendo y esperando a ser elevada en el aire y llenada de besos. Sería inhumano negarle ese placer a la pequeña.

Hicimos la típica ronda de besos y buenos deseos de principio de año justo antes de que sonara la música que daba paso al primer baile del Señor y la Señora Witlock. Estaban tan contentos que tenían a todos los invitados contagiados de su alegría. Eligieron la canción " _Thinking out loud"_ de Ed Sheeran. Según me había explicado Alice, era la canción que sonaba cuando Jasper le había pedido matrimonio.

Pasamos un buen rato bailando. Aunque no era muy diestra moviéndome al ritmo de la música, Edward siempre me lo ponía fácil. Sabía bailar muy bien y me llevaba de maravilla. No sé si era por la atmosfera de la fiesta o por las copas de vino de más que bailé con todo el mundo, Carlise, Jasper, James, Emmet…

Cuando conseguí que Emmet me soltara y fuera a bailar con su mujer me dirigí a la mesa que teníamos asignada y vi que Edward tenía a una muy dormida Olivia en sus brazos. Supe que era mi oportunidad.

-¿Ya ha caído rendida? – le pregunté a Edward mientras me sentaba en la silla que quedaba justo delante de él.

\- Pensaba que sería la última en abandonar la pista de baile, pero al final la emoción de hoy ha podido con ella – me respondió muy bajito, seguramente para no despertar a su adorada sobrina.

Me recordó al primer día en casa de Esme. Prácticamente la misma estampa y tantos cambios entre nosotros.

-Déjamela, yo la llevaré a su habitación con la niñera. Aprovecharé para ayudarle a Alice a cambiarse el vestido. – le regalé una sonrisa mientras estiraba mis brazos para coger al angelito.

Cuando la tuve acomodada en mis brazos se acercó y me dio un beso. Hizo lo mismo en la cabeza de Olivia, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara – Sabes… te queda bien. – me guiñó un ojo. Mientras yo salía para reunirme con Alice.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

 **[**]**

 **EPOV**

Había bailado con Rose y con mamá, pero ahora estaba en la mesa hablando con papá y James sobre todo un poco. La boda, los negocios, anécdotas.

Llevaba un rato esperando a que Bella volviera de acostar a Olivia y ayudar a Alice. ¿Tanto se tarda en cambiar un vestido? Nunca entenderé la nueva moda de llevar más de un vestido en las bodas. Me estaba comenzando a impacientar, lo que hizo que James y papá pasaran un gran rato a mi costa.

Aún tenía en la cabeza grabada la imagen de Bella con Olivia en brazos. Me había hecho querer _más._ Pero con Bella siempre quería _más._ Había notado que desde Acción de Gracias estaba más abierta pero aún no me atrevía a presionar mucho sus límites, lo último que quería es asustarla. Así que todo iba a fuego lento. Por mucho que ardiera por _más._

¡Al fin! Vi aparecer a Alice con su nuevo vestido. Era blanco, me recordaba ligeramente al primero, aunque más corto. Supongo que sería más cómodo para la fiesta. Me daba bastante igual, hoy era su día definitivamente, algo me hacía sospechar que mi hermana se podría poner un chándal y seguir rebosando luz y felicidad. Estaba hermosa.

Me preocupaba bastante más que Bella no estaba por ningún lado. ¿No se supone que estaba con ella? Me había quedado solo en la mesa cuando vi que Alice se acercaba a mí.

-¿Qué hace el mejor padrino del mundo tan solito? – me dijo mientras me plantaba un beso en la cara. Lo dicho, rebosaba felicidad.

\- Tú me dirás… porque la última vez que vi a mi novia se iba contigo… Así que ¿Alguna noticia? – me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso.

\- Quizás… - le levanté una ceja escéptica – _Alguien_ me ha dado esto para ti, hermanito. – me acercó un sobre acolchado mientras que se acercaba a mi oreja y me decía – Espero que hayas pedido un deseo esta noche, ya sabes que si los pides con muchas ganas se cumplen.

Y sin más se fue.

Le di la vuelta al sobre y solo ponía _Sr. Cullen._

Lo abrí. Allí sólo estaba mi teléfono del trabajo. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Sin darme tiempo a pensar nada más, escuché que sonaba la alerta de e-mail entrante.

Lo abrí sin dudarlo a ver que era de Bella. Cada vez estaba más intrigado. ¿Qué me quería explicar por e-mail ahora?

 _De: Bella Swan_

 _Para: Edward Cullen_

 _Asunto: Finalmente encontré mi pasión_

 _Querido Señor Cullen,_

 _Espero que no me haga perder mi valioso tiempo y se encuentre conmigo en el invernadero de cristal del jardín colindante a la zona de habitaciones._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Bella Swan_

 _Psicóloga del Proyecto Encuentra tu pasión._

No sabía que significaba todo esto, pero si Bella quería jugar, estaba más que dispuesto a jugar ¡Que comience el juego!

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia dónde me había citado la mujer que hizo que perdiera la razón en el momento en que apareció en mi vida.

 **[**]**

 **BPOV**

En cuanto recibí el mensaje de Alice con la señal que pactamos para informarme que Edward tenía el sobre, envié el e-mail. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Respiré hondo una vez más.

Después de la conversación con Ángela el día de acción de gracias me había dado cuenta cuán importante había sido para nosotros que Edward siempre confiara en mí. Sabía que él no tenía ninguna duda sobre mí, ni sobre mis ganas de luchar día a día por nosotros, pero sentía que se merecía un acto que lo escenificara. Que le demostrara que estaba dispuesta a todo por él, por nosotros. A tirarme sin red al vacío de las relaciones. Así que se me ocurrió esta idea.

Por suerte Alice no había dudado ni medio segundo en apoyarme y ayudarme en todo lo que le había pedido, incluso si eso implicaba hacerlo el mismo día de su boda. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo la culpa que eligiera casarse el último día del año. La primera noche de nuestra nueva vida.

En el más completo secreto, preparamos el invernadero. Si algo tenía claro es que quería intimidad para este momento y no quería quitarles el protagonismo a los novios esta noche. Alice en persona se había encargado de que lo arreglaran para nosotros. Algo de limpieza, luces, equipo para poner música… Realmente, poca cosa porque esa casa de cristal ya era maravillosa por si sola.

-Espero no haberle hecho perder mucho de su valioso tiempo Sra. Swan – me dijo Edward entrando al invernadero y cerrando la puerta.

Tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa e intriga en la misma medida. Edward tenía un lado infantil, le encantaban los retos, los juegos y, al contrario que a mí, le encantaba que le sorprendieran en su vida. Sabía que estaba intrigado, pero también sabía que estaba disfrutando intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos.

-Un mail, Mozart sonando de fondo… ¿Estás intentando decirme algo? O quieres volver el tiempo atrás. – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, aunque manteniendo la distancia.

Sabía por experiencia propia que estaba analizando todos los detalles. Así era él, meticuloso. Y como no, de momento, no se le había pasado nada por alto.

Sonaba la misma melodía que él tocó para mí la primera vez que me permitió escucharlo tocar el piano. Mozart. El juego de las 20 preguntas, que acabó con los dos claudicando a las peticiones del otro, horas antes de mi cumpleaños.

\- Edward – dije con mi voz nerviosa.

\- Bella… - me respondió cautelosamente al ver que no decía nada. Cerré los ojos y respiré aire profundamente.

\- No me interrumpas o no podré acabar y te lo juro que me enfadaré si me estropeas el momento – le contesté con un puchero en mi cara. Soltó una risilla, pero con sus brazos extendidos me dio a entender que era todo oídos.

\- Papá siempre me dice que cuando dices algo tienes que comenzar por lo importante, así que… Te quiero. Te quiero con una profundidad y pasión que no he sentido por nadie hasta la ahora…bueno tampoco es que haya salido con un gran número de personas… pero el caso es que te quiero. Y a veces me impresiona solo pensar en la manera en la que has calado en mí en tan poco tiempo.

Cogí aire de nuevo y continué.

-Edward… ¿alguna vez has vivido un momento en tu vida en el que piensas " _ahí cambió todo_ "? Por qué yo sí. Lo hice, hace ahora justo un año, cuando decidí mudarme aquí para comenzar de nuevo. Lo hice el día en que me besaste y pude sentir por primera vez tus labios sobre los míos. Lo hice el día de la cena de gala, cuando en tus ojos vi todo el amor que sentías por mí, del cual ya ni podía, ni quería huir. Ya no podía negarme más a tu mirada. Y lo hice el otro día… en Acción de Gracias, cuando me di cuenta que merecías _más._

Edward estaba atento a cada una de mis palabras. Intentando adivinar hacía dónde iba todo este discurso. Cuando escuchó la palabra _más,_ juraría que una chispa iluminó su mirada.

Dejé de distraerme y continué.

-Escuché en algún lado que amar es correr riesgos. Hacer cualquier locura. Yo no creo que esto sea una locura, porque nunca será una locura estar contigo. O una bendita locura, en todo caso – dije con una sonrisa, que él compartió conmigo – Solo quiero que sepas que yo también quiero _más_. Creo que nos merecemos _más._

Una última bocanada de aire y lo solté.

-Así que… ¿Edward Anthony Cullen quieres casarte conmigo?

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho.

Me sentí más ligera, como nunca lo había estado… Miré a Edward que seguía delante de mí con la misma cara de emoción que había tenido desde el principio, pero sin decir nada. No conocía a ninguna persona más locuaz que Edward Cullen. Estaba entrenado para arduas negociaciones, y ahora, justamente en este instante, se quedaba mudo. Perfecto.

-Edward, mi amor estaría bien que hablaras… - Silencio. Solo parpadeaba –Solo espero que me digas que sí porque no tengo más excusas para huir de ti. Desde que estás a mi lado soy feliz y no puedo sentir otro lugar como hogar sin ti en él.

Con eso le entregué las copias del contrato en el que decía que mi antiguo piso había sido vendido. Sabía que el problemilla con el seguro y los arreglos de mi antiguo apartamento lo tenían intranquilo. Había admitido que no quería engañarme, y le creía. Aun así, sé que el hecho que mi apartamento estuviese listo para ser habitado de nuevo era algo que lo dejaba en el limbo. Y Edward no dejaba nada pendiente.

-Ejem…Ejem – Me aclaré la garganta disimuladamente. ¿No pensaba hablar ni moverse en lo que quedaba de noche?

\- Yo…Cariño… ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo enserio? – me dijo acercándose un poco más a mí, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que descanso sus manos en mis caderas y su frente contra la mía.

Cabeceé con la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-¿Te das cuenta que ni en esto somos como las parejas convencionales? – sonreí con más tranquilidad ahora que sabía que esto iba bien. Si Edward bromeaba todo iba bien. Aunque seguía queriendo mi respuesta.

\- Creo recordar que tenías más que asumido que no nacimos para ser como los demás – le dije – Edward no es por presionarte, pero te he hecho una pregunta… ya sabes… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

\- Mi amor… Ni tan siquiera te has arrodillado… - dijo mientras intentaba tomarme el pelo.

-Oh serás…. -Me interrumpió poniéndome un dedo en los labios. Su sonrisa deslumbraba a cualquiera.

-Sí. Una y mil veces sí. Estaré encantado de ser tu marido para el resto de nuestros días. – sin más me besó. ¡Al fin!

Una emoción nació en mi pecho. Volqué todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero solo paramos para respirar. Agradecía que Edward me tuviese cogida porque tenía miedo de que las piernas me fallaran por toda la emoción.

-Casi acabas conmigo por tanta espera – dije mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Supongo que el mío estaría igual.

-¡No me puedo creer que de todas las personas del mundo tú me digas eso! – Cogió mi cara entre sus manos para y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Antes de hablar apareció en su cara esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba – Y dime Bella… ¿También me entrarás en brazos a casa la primera noche como marido y mujer? – dijo sin poder aguantar más la risa. ¡Bastardo!

-¡Oh cállate! Si lo llego a saber… - una vez volvió a callarme con un dedo sobre mis labios.

\- Ha sido maravilloso. Verte aquí plantada abriéndome tu corazón, declarándote y pidiéndome matrimonio ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Me has preguntado si hay algún momento en el que supe que todo cambió… - ahora era él quién tenía toda mi atención – Fue cuando tú fuiste a ver a tu padre a Forks después de su accidente. Noté como si mi mundo se derrumbara, como si nada fuese más importante que estar a tú lado. Fue entonces cuando supe que haría todo lo posible porque me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo.

Una vez más nos besamos con todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Mi teléfono sonó haciendo que me separara de sus magníficos labios.

" _¿Te ha dicho que sí? ¿Se ha desmayado? ¡DIME ALGO! Tú mejor futura cuñada."_

Edward leyó por encima de mi cabeza el mensaje de su hermana. Ventajas de su altura.

-Déjame a mí. – me dijo quitándome el teléfono -

" _Pequeña demonio no me he desmayado. Soy todo un hombre. Ya que le has hecho un favor a Bella, me debes uno a mí. Discúlpanos con tus invitados y perdonar nuestra ausencia, mi futura esposa y yo nos vamos a celebrar nuestro próximo enlace. Tu perfecto y adorable padrino"_

Vi que se lo pensaba y volvía a escribir algo más.

 _"Al final tendrás razón en eso que si deseas algo con muchas ganas se cumple ;) Te quiero pequeña duende"_

Ahora sí, apagó el teléfono, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y me miró. Más bien me desnudó con la mirada.

-Ahora usted y yo vamos a celebrar nuestra futura unión como solo nosotros sabemos hacer, Señora Cullen.

Me cogió de la mano y prácticamente volamos hasta mí habitación. Dónde nos amamos durante toda la noche.

No me imagino manera mejor de comenzar _nuestra nueva vida._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_** _._

 **[**]**

 _No me puedo creer que se haya acabado esta "aventura". Hace nada que me animaba a escribir mi primer fic y ahora ya está. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo._

 _No acabo este último capítulo sin daros las gracias una vez más_ _ **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS**_ _por todo vuestro apoyo que hace más bonito el escribir._

 _Aún queda el epílogo que lo intentaré subir de aquí un par de días, supongo que para el miércoles ya lo tendré listo, me queda corregirlo y darle los últimos retoques._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	22. Epílogo: Nuevas Vidas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga de Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 _Ahora sí que llega el final definitivo de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado y que disfrutéis el epílogo._

 _pd: este capítulo viajamos al futuro jajaja Está situado el 13 de setiembre de 2020. Casi nada, ehhh ;)_

 _._

 **NUEVAS VIDAS**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Me levanté como cada domingo desde hacía 6 meses antes de que ese adorable sonido nos despertara. Bella necesitaba dormir por mucho que ella dijese que podía con todo. No podía, pero sobretodo no hacía falta que lo hiciese.

Se había convertido en mi propia rutina, y mi momento. Había nacido del deseo de dejar dormir a mi bella esposa y ahora era algo sin lo que no podía comenzar mi día.

Mi esposa… Aún recuerdo ese momento. Aun temblaba como una hoja en un día de tormenta cuando lo recordaba. Pensaba que era una broma, pero cuando llegué al invernadero supe que estaba a punto de dar un vuelco a mi vida. No me equivocaba. Esa noche Bella me pidió matrimonio y a pesar de mis intentos por calmarme no pude esperar para la gran boda que mi madre o Alice esperaban. A las dos semanas conseguí convencer a Bella para ir al Ayuntamiento y casarnos en la más estricta intimidad. Bueno, con James y Tanya de testigos. Alice, a pesar de haber pasado 4 años seguía echándome en cara, haber esperado a que ella estuviera fuera de la ciudad, por su luna de miel, para robarle ese momento de nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegué de la cocina y entré en la habitación me acerqué a dónde dormía plácidamente mi ángel. Sabía que en unos minutos abriría esos ojos que me habían enamorado desde la primera vez que los vi y entonces no habría más remedio de calmarla en mis brazos. Con cuidado, la cogí y la coloqué entre mis brazos. Me senté y contemplé a mi pequeña hija. Nessie.

Aún recuerdo cuando llegué a casa agotado después de una larga reunión con unos inversores hace poco más de un año y me encontré a Bella sentada en el sofá hecha una bola y viendo, aunque sin prestarle atención, las noticias en la televisión. Estaba blanca aunque sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que pocas veces había visto en ella. Me acerqué hasta colocarme de cuclillas delante del sofá. Nuestras caras estaban al mismo nivel. Al verme esbozó una sonrisa que contrastaba con su palidez.

-Buenas noches cariño – la saludé besándole el tope de la cabeza. No tenía fiebre. Mentalmente descarté que estuviese enferma.

-Mi amor – dijo mientras se lanzaba a mi cuello y me besaba intensamente. Vale, ahora estaba seguro que pasaba algo.

-Bella… Cariño… -dije entre beso y beso- Amor… - no podía decir nada, sus manos volaban por todo mi cuerpo desnudándome. No había nada más que me calentara más que sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos. Ella.

-Shh… después, ahora solo quiero hacer el amor contigo – me dijo quedadamente en mi oreja, justo antes de morder el lóbulo.

Pocas veces me podía resistir a ella, y esta vez no fue una excepción. Una vez más fue pura química. Nos pasaba lo mismo desde el primer día. Me preguntaba si algún día se acabaría. No tenía pinta de hacerlo por el momento.

Estábamos abrazados en el sofá, aún con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados en un lio de piernas, brazos y caricias.

-Estabas pálida cuando he llegado a casa – le dije recordando como lucía hace un rato.

\- Ya… esto… toma – estiró la mano y sacó un sobre de debajo un cojín del sofá y me lo dio. ¿Qué se supone que era esto? La miré dudoso aunque con la sonrisa nerviosa que colgaba de sus labios me tranquilicé. Supongo que no sería malo.

Abrí el sobre con las manos un poco nerviosas. Saqué una pequeña ecografía en la que no veía nada más que unas manchas borrosas, pero lo suficiente para que el corazón me saltara de la emoción. Debajo de la foto solo se leía, escrito en bolígrafo un _¡Hola Papá!_ No me lo podía creer… bueno sí pero aun así era alucinante.

-Esta tarde he estado en el médico. No me podía aguantar más y ¡Sorpresa! – me explicó Bella.

Sin lugar a dudas fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Como me dijo Bella el día que me pidió matrimonio, es de esos momentos en los que puedes decir que _allí todo cambió. A_ hora con mi pequeña princesa en brazos sabía lo que era la felicidad. No es que antes no lo fuera, lo era y mucho, pero supongo que descubrí otro tipo de amor. Puro e incondicional.

Nessie como si supiese que pensaba en ella, comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos y abrió sus ojitos. No era un bebé muy llorón, pero si tenía hambre no dudaba en enseñarnos que sus pulmones tenían capacidad para despertar a toda la ciudad de Nueva York. Cogí el pequeño biberón que le había preparado y ante los primeros quejidos le di su ansiado alimento. Mientras me miraba y me intentaba alcanzar con sus pequeñas manitas se calmó.

Bella y yo habíamos acordado, que a pesar de casarnos en solo dos semanas por mis ansias, dedicarnos a nosotros, a conocernos más, viajar, disfrutar antes de tener hijos. Cuando hace año y poco se quedó embarazada fue una gran noticia. Sabía que era algo que iba a llegar tarde o temprano. Habíamos decidido que era el momento de ampliar nuestra pequeña familia. Dejar de ser nosotros dos para ser uno más. Incluso nos habíamos mudado a una casa "más familiar".

Nessie me miró con sus ojitos claros y acaparó mi atención de nuevo. Su pelo oscurecía a medida que pasaban los meses, y todo parecía apuntar que sería como el de Bella. Todo el mundo decía que se parecía a Bella, aunque con mis ojos. No le quitaba razón, esta pequeñita era igual que su madre, y yo no podría estar más encantado con este parecido.

Podría pasarme toda la mañana mirándola, al fin y al cabo era nuestro momento. La primera mañana de domingo que se la dediqué única y exclusivamente a ella fue porque Bella no aguantaba más y necesitaba descansar más horas. Bella bromeaba que si quería hacer algo los domingos por la mañana con nosotros tenía que pedir un permiso formal _. "A ver si me voy a poner celosa de mi propia hija, Edward Cullen"_

La quité los gases, le cambié el pañal y la mecí un poco hasta que se relajó. Sabía que se volvería a dormir en cuestión de minutos. Y así fue. La volví a dejar en su cuna y encendiendo los aparatos de vigilancia volví al cuarto en el que descansaba mi bella esposa.

.

Bella dormía hecha un revoltillo con las sabanas. Siempre hacía lo mismo, si no estaba yo para trepar por mi cuerpo, se liaba entre las sabanas. Estaba desnuda. Como prácticamente siempre. Pocas veces usábamos pijamas… total, ¿para qué?

Me acerqué a ella y cogiendo unas flores del ramo que llevaba le acaricié con los suaves pétalos su delicada cara. Después de tantos años me seguía atrapando su belleza.

Cuando abrió sus dulces ojos y me vio con el ramo sentado a un lado de la cama sonrió tímidamente. Tantos años, tantas aventuras juntos y su rubor seguía apareciendo prácticamente a diario. Me maravillaba.

-Felicidades cumpleañera – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para besarla como era debido.

-Mmmmmm gracias – me contestó tirando de mi para dejarme estirado en la cama sobre ella. – así da gusto cumplir años.

\- Me alegro que tu idea haya cambiado desde tu primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos. – le dije mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por su estilizado cuello –

\- Eso es merito solo de mi adorado marido, que me hace disfrutar de todos los días, incluido el de mi cumpleaños. – me dijo sonriente.

Y así era, cada año me reservaba este día para ella. Sin importar nada, solo existía ella para mí. Este año sería el único en el que debería compartirla con alguien más, pero no había fuerza humana que pudiese separar a Bella de su pequeñita, como ella la llamaba.

-Me alegro, debe ser un gran hombre – le contesté mientras bajaba por su cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus, ahora un poco más grandes, pechos.

Después de tantos años adorándola, amándola, podría describir cada recoveco de su cuerpo, cada peca, cada pequeña cicatriz, todo.

-Edward… mi amor… -dijo entre jadeos- Nessie, se despertará – Paré mi recorrido hacía el sur de mi mujer para mirarla a la cara con una sonrisa, según ella misma decía, marca de la casa.

-Nuestra preciosa niña está plácidamente dormida, después que su perfecto padre la mimará un poquito – instantáneamente su sonrisa apareció y me cogió la cara para besarme.

La pasión nos volvió a desbordar. La besé por todo su cuerpo, la acaricié, de la misma manera que hacía ella conmigo. Estaba caliente y completamente mojada. Yo no podía esperar mucho más.

-Edward no puedo espera más, no me tortures más – me dijo revolviéndose contra las sabanas y contra mí.

Sus deseos siempre eran órdenes para mí, así que entré en ella y comenzamos a movernos con un ritmo trepidante, como siempre. Pasión. Química. Puro fuego.

Su espalda se arqueó y noté que comenzaba a tensarse en torno a mí, al poco tiempo estalló su orgasmo. Con unos movimientos más, la acompañé. Nos desplomábamos los dos en la cama intentando recuperar nuestra respiración. La abracé tiernamente entre mis brazos. Siempre tenía la necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos, era una manera de asegurarme que seguía conmigo, a mi lado, dónde la necesitaba siempre y para siempre.

-¿Estás seguro que no nos podemos quedar así todo el día? – me dijo mientras sus pequeñas manos vagaban por mi pecho esparciendo tiernas caricias.

-Yo no te pondría ninguna pega, bien lo sabes, pero estoy seguro que el ángel que tienes por hija y el demonio que tienes por cuñada no te lo permitirán – le dije mientras ella soltaba una gran carcajada.

-No deberías haberlo dicho en voz alta, has abierto la caja de Pandora y ahora todo el caos familiar nos engullirá –dijo escondiendo la cara entre mis brazos.

\- Bueno… si te portas bien prometo compensarte. – le dije llamando su atención como siempre que la retaba con algo así.

\- ¿Es eso una promesa mi amor? – me dijo con voz sugerente.

\- Siempre. – le dije mientras alargaba mi mano para sacar uno de sus regalos de la mesita de noche. Lo había dejado preparado ayer por la noche.

Abrió los ojos cuando identificó la cajita. Me sonrió a la vez que la abría.

-Pensé que valía la pena actualizarla – le maticé mientras ella se ponía la pulsera igual que la que llevaba puesta, pero con unas nuevas coordenadas. La de este nuevo hogar.

\- Mi nuevo lugar en el mundo. ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué aquí pensaba que era la ciudad la que me ofrecía una nueva vida. Hoy sé que no es el dónde sino quién hay mi lado quién me da la vida. Y mi hogar siempre estará dónde esteis tú y Nessie.

\- Te quiero mi amor. – le dije mientras la besaba.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward.

 _ **Fin.**_

[**]

 _Como os dije en el capítulo anterior, os quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que ido recibiendo en forma de follows, alertas y, sobretodo, por aquellas que os habéis animado a dejarme una review. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que hay alguien al otro lado leyendo ésto. MILES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS._

 _Estoy creando una nueva historia... A ver si me animo a colgarla. Espero que podemos leernos próximamente en cualquier historia del mundo FF. Gracias._

Nos leemos,

Saludos ;)


End file.
